


Animals

by Desuke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha Russia (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom England (Hetalia), Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Prussia (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Top America (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia), slight usuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: "Omega menemui heat pertamanya ketika dia bertemu seseorang yang akan menjadi mate-nya."Pria di depannya baru menjulurkan tangannya di saat Gilbert sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya. Di depannya adalah seorang Alfa. Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah Omega milik... Alfa ini."Aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan serius denganmu."Twoshot Omegaverse RuPru (Russia x Prussia)/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight** _

_**Hunt you down eat you alive** _

_**Just like animals** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Omega menemui heat pertamanya ketika dia bertemu seseorang yang akan menjadi mate-nya."_

**.**

Populasi manusia di dunia ini semakin menurun.

Dan untuk itulah dibangun kembali aturan-aturan baru untuk mempertahankan ras manusia yang sebagian besar telah musnah berkat perang dunia terakhir beberapa tahun lalu.

Kemudian berkat perang dunia itu pula lha, tersebar virus aneh yang membuat organ seksual manusia mengalami perubahan. Tidak ada lagi sekedar jenis kelamin berupa 'laki-laki' dan 'perempuan' saja. Mau tak mau, seluruh manusia tanpa terkecuali harus bisa menerima perubahan ini.

Alfa, Beta, dan Omega.

Sesuai urutannya, Alfa adalah ras paling dominan yang dapat memastikan kehamilan pada pasangannya—tak peduli Beta maupun Omega. Beta adalah ras yang memiliki perbandingan 50:50 antara dominan dan submisif, dia bisa hamil jika dipasangkan dengan Alfa namun masih bisa menghamili Omega... walau membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena organ seksualnya yang paling mendekati manusia normal itu harus mengalami proses adaptasi terlebih dahulu. Dan Beta tidak mengalami _heat._

Sebenarnya Beta disarankan untuk berkembang biak dengan sesama Beta saja demi kemanan bersama. Selain itu mengurangi risiko kecacatan yang mungkin saja terjadi karena kegagalan organ tubuh Beta ketika beradaptasi.

Lalu ada Omega... yang harus menerima nasibnya berada di posisi untuk mengandung keturunan mau tak mau. Ini adalah ras paling submisif terutama jika berhadapan dengan Alfa.

Meski begitu, Omega adalah ras yang paling dilindungi di era sekarang. Karena organ tubuh mereka yang menjamin kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang paling dicari dan dibutuhkan untuk mempertahankan jumlah manusia. Hal ini membuat aturan baru yang menimbulkan pro dan kontra di sebagian kalangan, terutama kaum Omega itu sendiri.

Mereka akan diberi fasilitas yang menjanjikan dan pastinya ditinggikan pula derajatnya—mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa mereka mungkin adalah ras yang paling lemah di muka bumi. Namun sebagai konsekuensinya, mereka harus menemukan _mate._ Tak peduli bagaimana perasaan maupun prinsip hidup mereka sebagai manusia, para Omega harus memiliki pasangan yang sah dan menghasilkan keturunan.

Tanpa terkecuali.

Hanya saja... berkat demo besar-besaran yang dilakukan para aktivis HAM, akhirnya aturan baru kembali ditambahkan.

Para Omega yang telah berumur delapan belas tahun—umur mereka mulai bisa merasakan _heat_ —akan ditahan di dalam gedung besar yang telah dibangun pemerintah. Di sana, mereka akan duduk berderet di sepanjang koridor gedung dengan pakaian lengkap lalu kedua mata mereka akan ditutup. Bisa juga jika mereka tidak mau kedua mata mereka ditutup—tergantung persetujuan para Omega itu sendiri. Lalu orang-orang dengan status Beta dan Alfa—diutamakan Alfa—akan datang memasuki gedung, berjalan di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari Omega yang mungkin saja adalah _mate_ mereka.

Penutupan mata ini bertujuan agar Omega yang masih ingin melanjutkan hidup bebas bisa tetap mendapatkan hak mereka. Para Alfa dan Beta tidak berhak mencampuri itu. Mereka bisa menandai Omega yang merupakan _mate_ mereka dengan tanda sebanyak apapun. Tapi, jika sang Omega masih belum mau menerima pasangan Alfa atau Beta-nya untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, maka pasangan mereka itu harus tetap diam dan menjaga jarak.

Karena masih banyak Omega yang lebih memilih untuk mengurus anak mereka sendiri atau sekedar mencari _mate_ agar dirinya terhindar dari _heat_ yang tidak teratur. Apapun pilihannya, Omega adalah ras yang dilindungi oleh hukum secara ketat. Alfa dan Beta tidak bisa main-main, justru di sini... merekalah yang harus lebih berhati-hati.

Lalu bagaimana cara Alfa dan Beta mengetahui Omega itu adalah _mate_ mereka?

Para Omega yang akan memberi tahu mereka.

Saat Omega duduk di sepanjang koridor dengan kedua mata mereka yang tertutup, para Alfa dan Beta akan berjalan melewati para Omega sembari melihat reaksi mereka. Penciuman Alfa dan Omega akan meningkat beberapa kali lipat ketika mereka menemukan _mate_ mereka. Terutama ketika masuk _heat_ secara mendadak. Secara reflek, tubuh Omega akan bereaksi begitu salah satu Alfa atau Beta berdiri di depan mereka.

Lalu jika mereka merasakan _heat_ telah datang di tubuh mereka, sang Omega akan meraba sisi kursi lalu menekan suatu tombol yang memberi tanda bahwa mereka telah masuk _heat._ Saat itu terjadi, para Alfa dan Beta yang kebetulan berada di depannya akan mencoba berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu dengan penciuman yang lebih tinggi dibanding Alfa dan Beta, Omega akan langsung menjulurkan tangannya lalu menarik seseorang yang telah berhasil membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Karena meskipun Alfa bisa mencium _heat_ Omega, kebanyakan dari mereka masih ragu apakah mereka memang orang yang tepat atau tidak.

Di saat itulah, pasangan _mate_ ditemukan.

Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi... terserah pada kesepakatan mereka bersama selama masih di dalam batas toleransi hukum.

Meski aturan ini telah dijalankan selama dua tahun terakhir, masih banyak yang merasa ini adalah aturan yang bodoh. Tak sedikit Omega yang membangkang dan lebih memilih mengonsumsi _suppressant_ yang berbahaya daripada datang ke fasilitas yang telah disediakan.

Gilbert Beilschmidt hanyalah salah satunya... setidaknya sampai kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya** _

_**Animals (Song) © Maroon 5** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate M Yaoi Omegaverse_

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_RuPru (Russia x Prussia)/IvanGil (Ivan x Gilbert)_

**.**

_**Happy RoPu Day! (06/02/2018)** _

_**and** _

_**Happy birthday for you, Adit! My fellow RuPru squad! Wish all the best for you, dear! (06/01/2018)** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ANIMALS** _

**.**

_**Maybe you think that you can hide** _

_**I can smell your scent for miles** _

_**Just like animals** _

_**.** _

**.**

**.**

Memasuki umur dua puluh tahun, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang tadinya berpikir untuk selamanya tidak mencari _mate_ dikarenakan Alfa yang disukainya ternyata bukanlah _mate_ sahnya, akhirnya diseret oleh adiknya yang merupakan Beta.

"Pokoknya kita ke gedung M sekarang!" teriak Ludwig Beilschmidt, menarik kakaknya yang hanya berjalan dengan malas-malasan di belakangnya. Orang-orang di sekitar hanya melihat mereka sekilas sebelum kembali mengurusi diri masing-masing, "Terlalu lambat mendapat _heat_ juga tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu!" tambahnya sembari kembali menghadap depan dengan ekspresi mengerikan di wajahnya.

Gilbert hanya menggerutu sembari melihat ke arah lain, "Adikku yang lucu sangat perhatian sekali." Ucapnya sarkastik. Meski dia membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah mengikuti adiknya.

" _Bruder!_ "

"Oke, oke, aku tinggal duduk di sana saja, 'kan?" Gilbert menarik tangannya dari pegangan Ludwig lalu berjalan cepat hingga dia berdiri di samping adik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Tapi, aku ingin kau tetap mengingat perjanjian kita, Lud. Jika hari ini aku tidak menemui _mate-_ ku, maka selanjutnya terserah padaku. Bahkan kau pun akan kutuntut jika berani menentangku. Mengerti?" tanya Gilbert sembari menunjuk wajah Ludwig yang mulai goyah.

"Tapi _bruder,_ ini demi kebaikanmu—"

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku," potong Gilbert langsung sembari berjalan meninggalkan adiknya. Gedung yang menjadi tujuan mereka telah di depan mata sekarang, "ayo cepatlah sedikit, adikku." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin kesal.

Ya, wajar saja Gilbert marah padanya.

Ludwig sangat mengerti.

Tapi, jika terus seperti ini... siapa yang bisa menjamin satu-satunya saudara yang paling disayang Ludwig itu akan bangkit kembali setelah terpuruk cukup lama karena seorang Alfa bodoh yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan sang kakak?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya Ludwig hanya bisa mengikuti kakaknya. Mereka memasuki gedung itu dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat. Wajar saja, tanpa perlu pernah ke sini pun, semua buku pelajaran telah memiliki gambar isi gedung ini terutama buku pelajaran yang dipegang oleh Omega seperti Gilbert.

Ludwig menghampiri meja _customer service_ di depan untuk mendaftarkan sang kakak sementara Gilbert memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada dinding kaca besar yang menghalangi jalan masuk mereka menuju ruangan Omega. Pintu pembatas yang ada di sana hanya bisa dimasuki para Omega yang sudah mendaftar, jika waktu yang ditentukan sudah tiba barulah Alfa dan Beta boleh masuk mencari _mate_ mereka. Gilbert melihat antara kasihan dan jijik pada setiap kursi yang telah diduduki oleh Omega di dalam sana.

Oh, tunggu.

Dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Gilbert mendecak kesal dan membuang wajahnya. Dia tidak akan lari atau menelan ludahnya sendiri sekarang. Selain karena itu tidak _awesome,_ dia juga masih tidak ingin mengecewakan adiknya dengan melanggar janji mereka. Lagipula, Ludwig juga setuju ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya jadi setidaknya sampai hari ini berakhir, Gilbert akan mencoba bertahan.

"Sudah, _bruder._ " Menoleh ketika adiknya yang lebih tinggi itu berdiri di belakangnya, Gilbert memasang wajah yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia masih kesal. Ludwig memegang kertas tanda terima atas surat perjanjian yang sah di tangannya, "Berjanjilah padaku, jangan membuat masalah. Aku akan menunggumu di luar gedung, jadi—"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti."— _ **SRAK**_. Merebut kertas itu dari tangan adiknya, Gilbert langsung berbalik dan berjalan melewati penjaga pintu ruangan Omega di sana.

Wajah Ludwig masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam sebelum dia berteriak, "Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai!" teriaknya. Yang hanya dibalas Gilbert dengan lambaian tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Gilbert Beilschmidt telah masuk ke dalam ketika salah seorang Beta menghampirinya dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya. Menerima kertas tanda terima yang diberikan Gilbert padanya, "Oh, jadi ini pengalaman pertamamu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dan juga yang terakhir." Jawab Gilbert sarkastik.

Tapi, wanita itu justru tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Kuharap begitu," melihat reaksinya, Gilbert langsung tahu bahwa wanita di depannya menangkap maksud yang berbeda darinya. _Well,_ terserahlah.

"Sebelah sini, tuan Gilbert."

Malas-malasan, Gilbert berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Dia mempersilahkan pria albino itu duduk di salah satu kursi empuk yang kosong. Duduk di sana, Gilbert memperhatikan wanita itu mempersiapkan segala yang dibutuhkannya, memastikan setiap tombol pengaman berfungsi dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya, sang Beta kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap Gilbert dengan senyuman ramah.

"Apakah anda ingin menutup mata anda?"

Gilbert yang telah menopang dagunya pada sandaran kursi di sampingnya itu hanya melirik pelan. Dia berpikir beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya."

...Toh, dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai Omega.

Tidak lebih.

Tersenyum mengerti, wanita itu mengangguk, "Baiklah," dia mengambil penutup mata steril dari dalam laci di samping kursi Gilbert lalu berjalan mendekat, "permisi..." ucapnya sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memasangkan penutup mata itu dengan kuat pada kedua mata Gilbert.

Tepat setelah penutup mata terpasang, bunyi bel terdengar dengan keras. Wanita itu menggumamkan suatu kata seperti, "Oh, pas sekali." Atau sejenisnya sebelum dia mengucapkan izin pada Gilbert dan pergi setelah memberi tahu tombol-tombol darurat jika terjadi sesuatu.

Seiring dengan suara berisik yang mulai memenuhi lorong, Gilbert tak pernah menyangka pendengarannya jadi terasa jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Penutup mata membuat Gilbert menjadi lebih konsentrasi dalam mendengarkan setiap langkah demi langkah yang berjalan melewatinya.

Bukan hanya itu... tapi, perasaan tak tenang ini—

_**TAP** _

—ketika orang-orang itu melihatnya yang seolah tidak memiliki pertahanan dan harga diri...

_**TAP** _

...tidak. Tidak.

_**TAP** _

Gilbert benci ini.

_**TAP** _

Menggertakkan giginya, Gilbert mulai mencengkeram sisi-sisi kursinya. Rasanya dia ingin meledak. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Dia ingin cepat-cepat membuka penutup matanya, lalu berlari ke arah sang adik dan meninjunya. Sebagai pelajaran karena telah memasukkan kakak Omeganya ke tempat menjijikkan seperti ini.

_**TAP** _

"Ludwig sialan—"

_**DEG!** _

...

...

...Hah!?

Sekujur tubuh Gilbert mengejang. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang ujung gagang kursi dengan kuat tiba-tiba melemah. Gilbert membuka tutup mulutnya, mengeluarkan uap panas yang bergumul. Kedua alis Gilbert mulai bertaut ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa..." di dalam kegelapan, rasa takut itu kembali menghantuinya. Gilbert menarik kedua tangannya dan meremas erat baju yang dia kenakan di depan dadanya, "...apa... ini?"

_**PIP** _

"Ada Omega yang masuk _heat_ di ruang K!"

Teriakan seseorang yang jika Gilbert tidak salah ingat adalah salah satu karyawan membuat Gilbert tersentak.

Dia... masuk _heat?_

Secepat ini!?

Napas Gilbert terdengar semakin keras. Sekujur tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman, terlebih ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari bagian bawahnya. Gilbert mulai merapatkan kedua kakinya, saliva mulai terlihat keluar dari ujung mulutnya, sebagian menjadi jembatan di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya. Penciumannya meningkat tajam, terfokus pada satu bau.

Tangan seseorang memegangnya. Tapi, Gilbert tahu bukan orang ini yang berhasil membuatnya masuk ke dalam _heat._ Bahkan Gilbert berusaha bergerak untuk menjauh dari orang itu.

"Tuan Gilbert," suara wanita itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Gilbert segera sadar bahwa ini wanita yang tadi mengantarnya, "aku akan menjelaskan situasinya. Sekarang di depanmu sedang berkumpul banyak Alfa dan Beta yang penasaran siapa yang berhasil membuatmu masuk ke _state_ ini."

Semua?

Sebanyak apa... orang-orang yang melihat kondisi memalukannya ini?

Wanita itu kembali berusaha menenangkannya, "Alfa atau Beta yang merasa berhasil membuatmu seperti ini akan berjalan mendekatimu dan menjulurkan tangannya. Jika kau ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, kusarankan agar kau langsung menarik tangannya." Ucapnya serius.

"Setelah kau mengkonfirmasinya, kami akan menekan tombol yang membuat ruangan ini terkunci rapat. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa masuk ke ruangan ini sampai salah satu dari kalian keluar melewati satu-satunya pintu di depan. Tenang, siapapun itu dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu... kecuali jika dia mau merasakan pengadilan hukum. Sampai sini, kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Gilbert merintih pelan, "Aku tidak peduli lagi. Cepatlah..." ucapnya dengan suara serak menahan segala rasa yang ada, "...cepat selesaikan semua ini!" teriak Gilbert pada akhirnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Omega albino itu, sang wanita mengangguk lalu berdiri tegak. Dia menghadap para Alfa dan Beta yang telah menunggu lalu menjelaskan hal yang sama pada mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan maju lebih dulu?"

Entah kenapa kebanyakan dari mereka ragu. Mungkin mulai menyadari jika mereka bukan _mate_ Omega yang sedang meremas pinggiran kursinya itu. Ketika akhirnya sudah ada beberapa orang yang akan maju lebih dulu—

"Aku."

Sang wanita menatap pria tinggi besar berambut cokelat _beige_ yang mengenakan syal panjang itu berdiri di depannya. Bau Alfanya yang kuat dan mengintimidasi membuat wanita Beta itu sedikit menelan ludahnya. Namun tetap profesional, wanita itu mengangguk lalu memberi jalan pada pria yang sebenarnya juga sekilas terlihat ragu itu.

Di sisi lain, Gilbert mulai menyadari sesuatu. Bau yang terus membuatnya fokus itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Kepalanya terasa pusing seakan dia mulai mabuk. Ingin segera tidur saja... membuka kakinya... dan—

—tunggu tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan!?

Tidak.

Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Ketika bau itu menekannya semakin ke ujung, Gilbert bisa merasakan miliknya menegang di bawah sana. Bahkan mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cum._ Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya, memasang tatapan memohon meski percuma. Seketika pikiran dan instingnya yang berkabut langsung menutupi akal sehatnya.

Di depannya adalah seorang Alfa.

Alfa...nya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah Omega milik... Alfa ini.

"Ah... akh."

Pria di depannya baru menjulurkan tangannya di saat Gilbert sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya. Dari ukuran tangan ini, Gilbert langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah pria seperti dirinya. Tak jauh beda dari Gilbert, sang Alfa juga sedikit tersentak ketika Gilbert meraih tangannya dan meremasnya.

Apalagi ketika Gilbert mulai menariknya mendekat dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada tubuh sang Alfa. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau yang telah membuatnya gila ini. Wajah pria bersyal itu juga ikut memerah dan dia mulai mengelus kepala Gilbert di bawahnya. Membelai calon Omeganya, mengikuti insting untuk menenangkannya.

Karyawan di belakang mereka telah mengerti tanda ini. Dia berjalan keluar lalu menekan tombol yang langsung menutup ruangan mereka menjadi milik pribadi. Seolah berada di _love hotel,_ kini tak ada lagi yang bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka ataupun melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mulai dari sini, semua terserah mereka.

Gilbert masih memeluk erat tubuh di depannya. Tak ada suara di antara mereka selain suara engahan Gilbert yang masih berusaha menahan reaksi tubuhnya. Pria yang digapai olehnya itu menelan ludah pelan sebelum dia berhenti mengelus kepala Gilbert dan bersuara.

"Ha-Halo?"

Suara yang kikuk ini membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya di balik penutup.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak menyangka akan bertemu _mate-_ ku sekarang..." tawa kecilnya terdengar, seakan dia mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka, "...apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini."

Gilbert masih diam meski tangannya yang mencengkeram baju atau jubah milik Alfa itu semakin erat.

"Namamu Gilbert, 'kan? Namaku—"

"Berhenti sampai di situ." Potong Gilbert dengan cepat. Mengesampingkan keringat yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya, Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau masih tidak mengerti juga setelah melihat aku mengenakan penutup mata ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Alfa itu memberi tanda untuk Gilbert melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan serius denganmu. Atau lebih tepatnya... dengan semua Alfa."

Gilbert sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengatakannya secara langsung setelah selama ini menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya menjalankan peranku sebagai Omega..." ucap Gilbert dengan napas yang cukup memburu. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai pada batasnya, "...di luar tempat ini, aku dan kau hanya orang asing. Jadi, tidak perlu mengingat namaku sebagaimana aku yang tidak perlu mengingat namamu."

Pria besar yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan itu akhirnya mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang tangan Gilbert yang masih mencengkeram erat jubahnya.

" _Something called mate... is just kind of shit._ "

Ucapan Gilbert terus keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan meskipun oleh dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli meskipun Gilbert sendiri sudah berpikir di dalam kepalanya bahwa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Apakah karena pengaruh _heat_ yang membuatnya jadi jauh lebih jujur dan kesal hingga melampiaskan semuanya pada Alfa malang yang baru ditemuinya hari ini?

Jika seandainya sekarang Alfa itu kecewa dan pergi meninggalkannya tersiksa sendirian di tengah _heat..._

...Gilbert tidak akan menyalahkannya.

Ya, Gilbert sudah mengantisipasi itu... meski tubuhnya enggan berbohong mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Alfanya itu meskipun ingin. Perasaan frustasi yang rawan muncul pada saat _heat_ mulai membuatnya mengalirkan air matanya perlahan tapi pasti. Gilbert semakin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata itu dari pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya sekarang.

Tidak. Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan.

Tidak di depan Alfa yang seharusnya adalah pasangan _mate_ sahnya ini.

Namun, meskipun Gilbert terus menunggu, Alfa itu tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Sebaliknya, tangan besar yang tadi dia rasakan menyentuh tangannya itu justru memegangnya semakin erat. Pria yang Gilbert ketahui mengenakan syal itu menurunkan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Gilbert yang duduk di depannya.

Seandainya saja Gilbert bisa melihat...

"Aku mengerti."

...senyuman lembut yang diberikan sang Alfa padanya.

"Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu," Gilbert tak bisa melihat apapun di balik penutup matanya. Tapi Gilbert yakin Alfa itu sedang menatap wajahnya dengan dalam. Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert bisa merasakan jempol Alfa itu mengusap air mata di wajahnya, "tapi—"

Jempol di wajah Gilbert berhenti mengusap.

"—aku tidak berjanji untuk melupakan namamu, Gilbert."

Mendengar ini, mulut Omega berambut putih _silver_ itu sempat terbuka. Sebelum akhirnya bibirnya terkatup rapat lagi dan dia tetap diam di posisinya. Mencium bau Gilbert yang kembali tenang, Alfa itu tersenyum lebih lebar lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Mencium bibir Gilbert yang masih lengah dan tidak memperkirakan ciuman itu datang.

Tubuh Gilbert menegang untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya reflek meraih syal di leher pria itu dan mencengkeramnya erat. Meski begitu, dia tidak dapat menghindar dan akhirnya membiarkan Alfa itu memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat keduanya saling berpagutan, menukar rasa satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan meskipun Gilbert masih ragu, dia menarik tubuh Alfanya semakn dekat. Gilbert sempat tersentak di tengah ciuman mereka ketika pria di depannya tiba-tiba memegang bagian bawah tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. Membuat kedua kaki Gilbert melingkari tubuh Alfa di depannya sementara pria besar itu terus membawanya. Dia membaringkan Gilbert di atas kasur yang telah disediakan.

Saling berpagutan dan Gilbert mulai terlarut dengan setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan Alfa itu padanya. Sampai akhirnya, dia berbisik di telinga Gilbert yang mulai memerah.

"Namaku Ivan Braginsky."

Tersentak mendengar ini, Gilbert berniat untuk marah dan menutup mulut pria di atasnya. Sampai tangan besar laki-laki itu memasuki lubangnya yang telah basah.

"Mau melupakannya atau tidak itu terserah padamu."

Dan amarah Gilbert berubah menjadi desahan yang tidak pernah dia kira akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sama sepertimu..."

Tanpa bisa melawan nalurinya yang segera mengambil alih begitu Ivan menyentuhnya, Gilbert hanya terus mendesah dengan kedua tangan yang menarik Ivan semakin mendekat. Tidak peduli meski dia tahu tanpa perlu melihat bahwa Ivan sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan telah berhasil membuat Omega di bawahnya tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan yang fana.

Saat semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, di situlah Gilbert Beilschmidt baru menyadarinya.

Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"...aku juga tidak tertarik berhubungan serius dengan Omega menyebalkan sepertimu, _da_."

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai Alfa ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak pertemuan dengan seorang Alfa yang merubah kehidupannya hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sejak itu pula, Gilbert Beilschmidt nyaris melupakan statusnya sebagai Omega yang masih bisa merasakan _heat._ Gilbert benci mengakuinya, tapi dia tidak bisa menampik rasa senang karena setidaknya salah satu hal yang paling mengganggu kehidupan normalnya itu menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Sedikit banyak, pada akhirnya Gilbert tetap harus berterima kasih pada Alfa yang namanya tidak mau dia ingat itu.

...Atau setidaknya Gilbert berharap dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Yo, _dude!_ " teriakan seseorang yang mendekatinya lalu menepuk bahunya membuat tubuh Gilbert menegang secara reflek. Pemuda berambut putih itu melirik sinis mengesampingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sampai dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya, "Malam ini bos mengundang kita minum lagi, kau ikut, 'kan?"

Wajah pria berambut pirang dan berlogat _American_ itu terlalu dekat sehingga Gilbert sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum meletakkan kembali tumpukan kertas di atas meja, "Memangnya kau ikut? Setahuku kau sendiri tidak suka minum." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Alfred F. Jones tertawa lalu menegakkan posisi berdirinya meski tangannya masih di atas bahu Gilbert, " _Yeah._ Tapi, aku harus ikut mau tak mau karena akan bertemu teman lama di sana." Jeda sejenak, Alfred menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau direkturperusahaan baru yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita itu adalah teman lamaku juga. Bos mengajakku agar situasi tidak terlalu _awkward_ di antara mereka. Mengingat temanku itu sendiri yang meminta bertemu di bar karena tidak suka persepsi pertama yang terlalu formal hahaha."

Mendengar penjelasan Alfred membuat Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Direktur itu terlihat merepotkan." Gumamnya secara reflek.

Alfred tertawa semakin keras, " _You can say that!_ Dia memang sangat merepotkan tapi percaya padaku jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dalam, dia cukup menyenangkan!" pria itu kembali memasang ekspresi memohon, "Tapi, tetap saja sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak terakhir kami berkomunikasi. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, Gil! _Please come with us!_ " pintanya dengan dua telapak tangan yang menyatu.

"Err, aku tidak melihat poin yang mengharuskan aku untuk ikut dengan kalian."

"Pertama, kau tahu aku tidak suka minum jadi aku pasti tidak akan mau mabuk bersama mereka. Kedua—" Alfred menarik napasnya lalu berteriak kencang, "—KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA ARTHUR JIKA SUDAH MABUK, 'KAN?"

Melihat Alfred yang telah frustasi sampai menyebut nama bos yang sekaligus adalah kekasihnya di belakang layar tersebut membuat _sweatdrop_ muncul di dahi Gilbert.

" _Gosh,_ aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Arthur mulai melompat padaku di depan temanku itu!" teriak Alfred sembari menggaruk rambutnya kesal sebelum menyisirnya ke belakang, dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Menghela napasnya, Gilbert memutar kursinya menghadap Alfred dan tertawa kecil, "Kalau tahu begitu, kau tinggal memohon pada temanmu itu agar kalian bertemu di tempat lain. Selesai, 'kan?"

"Arthur sudah memintanya tapi dia tidak mau. Yah, aku juga tidak berharap banyak sih. Aku ingat dia adalah peminum garis keras sejak kuliah dulu," jawab Alfred dengan kedua alisnya yang mengerut lelah, "aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta tolong padamu, Gil. Maksudku, jika situasi sudah semakin berbahaya, kau bisa mengalihkan perhatian temanku itu sementara aku mengurus Arthur. Bagaimana?" Tambah Alfred sembari menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan memohon untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Ah.

Baiklah, Gilbert mengerti.

" _Please? Help your bro here, will you?_ "

Di awal, Gilbert terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kedua alisnya bertaut seolah dia sedang mempertimbangkan segala pilihan yang ada. Alfred masih menatapnya dengan kedua _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang menyebalkan. Cepat atau lambat, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Alfa kekanakan itu menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka perlahan tapi pasti.

Lalu pada akhirnya, Gilbert pun menyerah, "Apa boleh buat," melihat senyuman cerah Alfred membuat Gilbert dengan cepat menambahkan, "tapi kau yang membayar semua makanan dan minumanku."

" _DEAL!_ " teriak Alfred terlalu senang. Pria yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan seluruh kancing terbuka itu reflek merangkul Gilbert erat sebelum melepasnya, " _Thanks,_ Gil! Aku akan memberi kabar pada Arthur sekarang juga. _Don't worry, you can order as much as you want! See you later!_ " lanjut Alfred lagi lalu dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari cepat ke arah yang Gilbert ketahui sebagai ruangan bos mereka, seorang Omega bernama Arthur Kirkland tersebut.

Gilbert masih memasang senyumannya sembari membalas lambaian tangan Alfred sampai sosok Alfa itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, senyuman Gilbert kembali menghilang dan dia menghela napas panjang. Gilbert menjatuhkan dahinya ke atas meja.

"Uh..."

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengabaikan rasa panas yang berkumpul di wajahnya setelah menerima berbagai macam sentuhan yang diberikan Alfred padanya.

_Scheisse._

Sampai kapan dia harus menahan semua ini?

"...dasar bodoh."

**#**

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya malam yang dimaksud telah tiba. Gilbert membereskan meja kerjanya sebelum berdiri dan melihat pasangan yang diketahuinya telah menunggu di ujung lorong. Alfred melambaikan tangannya tinggi dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Melihat itu semua, Gilbert mendengus menahan tawa lalu berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

" _See?_ Gilbert benar-benar mau datang seperti yang aku bilang, 'kan?"

"Itu karena kau yang selalu memaksanya, Alfred!" teriak Arthur kesal pada Alfanya di balik layar tersebut. Pria keturunan _British_ itu beralih ke Gilbert dan memasang ekspresi khawatirnya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kentara, "Gil, kau tidak harus selalu menuruti kata-kata bocah ini. Dia jadi terlalu bergantung padamu. Sesekali kau juga bisa menolaknya, kau tahu." Ucap Arthur dengan tatapannya yang serius.

Alfred berteriak tidak terima, "Hei—"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Artie. Aku sendiri memang sedang ingin minum sekarang. Lagipula—" meraih bahu Alfred dan merangkulnya, Gilbert memasang senyuman lebar dan tertawa puas, "—bocah _awesome_ satu ini sudah mau membayar seluruh pesananku! Jadi, aku tidak akan mundur sekarang! Kesesese!" ucap Gilbert sembari mengangkat jempolnya dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

Tentu saja mendapat dukungan tak langsung ini membuat Alfred yang dirangkul Gilbert ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Arthur di depan mereka. Pasangan _bromate_ yang sebelumnya berstatus _senior-junior_ saat SMA itu tertawa bersama untuk meyakinkan Arthur yang masih menatap keduanya jengkel. Setidaknya sampai Arthur menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," Arthur membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu. Sebelum berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "yang penting... kau benar-benar tidak keberatan, 'kan Gil?"

Pertanyaan dan ekspresi serius yang dipasang Arthur padanya itu langsung menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajah Gilbert. Mengerti maksud Omega di depannya, Gilbert tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"... _Ja._ "

Jawaban singkat dengan nada yang lebih tenang itu masih belum membuat Arthur kembali menatap depan. Iris _green forest_ miliknya menatap Gilbert dalam dan penuh selidik. Seakan dia mengetahui sesuatu. Berkebalikan dengan Alfred yang masih membalas rangkulan Gilbert dan menatap kedua Omega di dekatnya tersebut secara bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, " _Stubborn._ " Bisiknya tanpa ada yang mendengar lalu dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Melihat punggung Arthur, Alfred menghela napas lega lalu menatap Gilbert dengan deretan gigi putihnya. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan Gilbert sebelum mereka melakukan _bro fist_ bersama. Mereka berlari kecil hingga sampai di sisi kanan-kiri Arthur dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bar yang telah dijanjikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ketiga pria itu berbincang dengan satu sama lain. Di luar kantor, mereka cenderung membicarakan hobi masing-masing. Terutama Alfred dan Gilbert yang kebetulan memiliki hobi bermain _game_ yang sama sejak SMA. Arthur lebih banyak mengomentari dengan jengkel apalagi jika Alfred sudah menjajah jarak privasi di antara mereka. Biasanya Arthur akan reflek membentak dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah sementara Gilbert menertawakan kebodohan pasangan itu.

Ya, hanya Gilbert Beilschmidt, rekan kantor mereka satu-satunya yang tahu tentang hubungan ini. Dan mereka tidak akan mempercayai orang lain lagi untuk mengetahui hubungan yang seharusnya tidak ada.

Karena sudah menjadi hukum tidak tertulis bahwa pasangan Alfa-Omega yang memang memiliki ikatan _mate..._ tidak boleh bersama di kawasan umum.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Omega akan menemui _heat_ setiap bertemu dengan Alfa _mate-_ nya. Dan hal itu tidak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya, yang dapat dipastikan _heat_ itu akan datang setelah umur delapan belas tahun. Sudah banyak kasus dimana Omega yang menemui Alfa _mate-_ nya pada satu tempat kerja maka salah satu dari mereka harus mengundurkan diri untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk. Delapan puluh persen yang mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya itu tentu saja Omega.

Tapi, sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk mencegah ini.

Selama Alfa dan Omega aktif dalam menjalankan hubungan kontak fisik, mereka bisa memanipulasi kedatangan _heat_ dengan obat khusus. Semakin jarang kontak fisik terjadi, maka semakin tinggi pula kemungkinan _heat_ ketika Alfa dan Omega itu bertemu lagi. Jika seperti ini, maka kinerja obat juga tidak akan bisa berguna.

Untuk kasus pasangan di samping Gilbert ini, Arthur tidak langsung masuk _heat_ ketika bertemu dengan Alfred pertama kali, _heat-_ nya baru datang ketika mereka terjebak dalam insiden terkunci dalam satu gudang hingga beberapa jam. Itupun mereka memastikan beberapa kali sampai benar-benar sadar Arthur masuk _heat_ dan Alfred bereaksi karenanya. Cara pertemuan yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang terlalu dramatis dan klise pada era sekarang.

Yah, walau begitu... Gilbert tetap senang dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka temui.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gil," mendengar namaya dipanggil, Gilbert menoleh ke arah Alfred, "kau belum menemui Alfamu lagi? Sudah mau sebulan, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Gilbert reflek menahan napasnya. Arthur menyadari ini dan langsung melirik pasangannya yang sangat tidak peka itu dengan galak, "Al."

"Ng?"

"...Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali," jawab Gilbert pada akhirnya. Meski dia enggan menatap pasangan di sampingnya. Gilbert menunjukkan senyumannya meski dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang dipasang kedua matanya, "tapi sepertinya kita sama-sama orang sibuk hahaha. Kami tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang pas untuk bertemu, apa boleh buat." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Tentu saja dalam hati Gilbert sangat berharap tidak ada yang menyadari dusta dalam setiap katanya. Gilbert tidak akan pernah menghubungi Alfa sialan itu. Bahkan meskipun neraka suatu hari nanti akan membeku.

Itu sumpahnya.

Tanpa menyadari apapun, Alfred memegang dagunya, "Begitu ya... susah juga," dia kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, " _well,_ kuharap kalian cepat bertemu. Demi kebaikan tubuhmu juga, Gil! Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama tidak mendapat _heat_ lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu."

Mendengar ini, nyaris saja Gilbert mendecak keras.

Seandainya dia tidak menahan diri dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Dalam sekali jilatan, Gilbert menelan masuk darahnya sendiri sebelum menoleh ke arah Alfred dan memasang senyuman palsunya. Meski dia tidak bisa menipu Arthur yang langsung menatapnya penuh arti, setidaknya dia bisa menipu lelaki yang telah dia sukai sejak SMA dulu itu.

"Hm. _Danke,_ Alfred."

Tepat setelah Gilbert mengatakan itu, bar tujuan mereka telah di depan mata. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Arthur yang menjawab pertanyaan salah seorang pelayan soal reservasi. Dari kejauhan, Alfred dan Gilbert bisa melihat pelayan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggerakkan gestur tangannya untuk mengajak Arthur mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya _partner_ baru kita sudah datang lebih dulu," bisik Alfred pada Gilbert yang hanya meliriknya. Tinggi keduanya yang hampir sama membuat Alfred tidak perlu menunduk sehingga mereka tidak terlihat membisikkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, "hahaha aku tidak tahu denganmu Gil, tapi dulu banyak yang mudah terintimidasi dengan tubuh besarnya. Semoga kau bukan salah satu di antara mereka. _He's commie, what do you expect?_ " ucap Alfred sebelum tertawa dan mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti Arthur.

 _Commie? Berarti dia Russian?—_ batin Gilbert dalam hati namun tidak mengeluarkannya. Dia kembali melihat punggung Arthur dan mendengus menahan tawa, "Ha, kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Al?"

Alfred masih memasang senyumnya, " _Sure sure!_ " dia kembali berdiri tegak dan ikut menatap Arthur yang telah lebih dulu berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan yang sedang dibukakan pelayan, "Tapi sejujurnya, Gil... mengingat sifatmu dan dia—"

Alfred memberi jeda sampai mereka benar-benar berhenti di belakang Arthur yang hendak masuk.

"—aku bisa menebak kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Hah?" Gilbert menoleh dengan dua alisnya yang bertaut, "Apa maksudmu, Al—"

_**DEG** _

...Eh?

Tu—

—Tunggu dulu.

Mulut Gilbert yang masih terbuka mendadak mengering. Gilbert langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meremas kemeja putih yang menutupi dadanya dengan erat. Tubuh Gilbert terhuyung ke belakang sampai Alfred menangkapnya. Awalnya Alfa itu terlihat bingung sampai akhirnya dia menatap khawatir keringat yang mengalir di sisi-sisi wajah Gilbert.

"Gil!? Gilbert?"

Napas Alfred tercekat ketika dia dapat mencium bau wangi yang sangat dihafalnya. Meski bau wangi itu belum cukup kuat untuk membuatnya bereaksi.

Wajar saja.

"Hei, kau—"

Ini bau _heat_ Omega yang bukan _mate_ sah _-_ nya.

Mendengar keributan di belakangnya, Arthur menoleh setelah berada di dalam, "Gilbert!?" pria yang memiliki alis tebal khas pria _British_ itu berdiri lagi namun belum bergerak untuk keluar dan membantu Alfanya yang masih menahan tubuh teman mereka.

Di saat itulah...

...sepasang iris _violet_ milik seseorang dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan ruangannya.

Pria yang mengenakan syal itu membuka mulutnya. Dia masih duduk di antara dua asistennya yang juga kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya sampai dia tiba-tiba berdiri membuat perhatian para asistennya teralihkan kembali ke dia.

"A-Ada apa, tuan—"

"Minggir, Raivis." Ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yang duduk di paling pinggir, pria berukuran kecil dengan rambut berwarna cokelat susu itu langsung panik dan segera berdiri dari posisinya. Memberi jalan pada bos mereka yang langsung keluar meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya.

Arthur juga menyadari itu dan menoleh pada pria besar yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Meski begitu, Arthur tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa diam sampai pria itu berdiri di hadapan beberapa orang yang telah berkumpul mendekati Gilbert. Menyadari aura intimidasi khas Alfa di dekat mereka, orang-orang yang sempat mengerubungi Gilbert seperti semut itu perlahan tapi pasti mundur. Kecuali Alfred yang masih memegangi sahabat baiknya dengan panik.

Menyadari tak ada keributan di dekatnya lagi, Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat teman lamanya itu menatap lurus Gilbert yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Ivan?" bisik Alfred. Namun, tanpa menjawab apapun, pria di depannya itu meraih bahu Gilbert yang tidak menyandar pada Alfred.

Meski pria _American_ beriris biru langit tersebut masih tidak mengerti, entah kenapa dia membiarkan instingnya menurut pada pria di depannya dan melepaskan Gilbert dari rangkulannya. Omega yang sedang _heat_ itu akhirnya terjatuh pelan ke dalam pelukan teman lamanya.

_...Ivan._

_Ivan... Braginsky._

Nama yang ingin sekali Gilbert buang jauh-jauh dari dalam hidupnya itu kembali terngiang berulang kali di dalam kepalanya seolah mengejeknya. Berusaha melawan keinginan tubuhnya, Gilbert memegang bahu Ivan dan mencoba mendorongnya. Memberi jarak di antara mereka. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah pria yang menyentuhnya ini dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar.

Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya... kedua mata mereka bertatapan tanpa penghalang apapun.

Walau begitu, _heat_ membuat tubuh Gilbert berteriak nyeri. Meminta Alfa untuk mendominasi tubuhnya sekeras mungkin. Hal ini membuat kedua mata beriris merah darah itu berkaca-kaca meski kedua alisnya bertaut, ingin menatap pria yang merengkuh tubuhnya itu dengan amarah yang tak tersampaikan.

Tapi sayangnya, ekspresi yang tenggelam dalam kebimbangan tak berdasar itu justru membuat senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah sang Alfa yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Bagus sekali, _da._ " Suara yang masih menempel di dalam kepala Gilbert tanpa mau pergi itu kembali terdengar lagi, "Aku suka ekspresimu ini. Sesuai perkiraanku, kau memiliki mata yang mengerikan namun indah di saat yang bersamaan. Aku bersyukur kau Omega yang ditakdirkan untukku, Gil." Ucapnya ceria.

...Setidaknya sampai senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman _twist_ yang menyimpan banyak arti.

"Aku ingin semua orang melihat berbagai ekspresi yang masih kau sembunyikan, Gil. Bolehkah aku mengisi tubuhmu sekarang juga?"

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, " _You... fucking sick._ "

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka satu persatu mulai pergi, tidak mau ikut campur dengan pasangan yang terlihat berbahaya itu. Begitu pula para pelayan yang cepat atau lambat segera sadar bahwa Omega yang menemui _heat_ itu telah bersama dengan Alfanya. Alfred sendiri adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dia masih melihat Ivan dan Gilbert bergantian dengan wajah syoknya.

"Ivan... Ivan adalah _mate-_ mu, Gil!?" teriak Alfred tanpa peduli rekan kerjanya yang telah berada di dalam ruangan bisa mendengar seluruh kata-katanya, "Gilbert, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? _Man, I... I don't even know how to react!_ " cerocos Alfred sembari memegang sisi-sisi kepalanya.

Walau begitu, Gilbert yang telah direngkuh oleh Ivan itu masih berusaha menjulurkan tangannya ke Alfred, "A-Al..."

"...Gil?"

Hanya saja sebelum tangannya sempat dipegang oleh Alfred, Ivan memegang pergelangan tangan Gilbert lebih dulu. Lalu dia berdiri sehingga menghalangi arah pandang Gilbert dan Alfred. Ivan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan orang-orang yang seharusnya memiliki jadwal bertemu dengannya.

"Mohon maaf atas kejadian di luar perkiraan ini. Tapi, seperti yang kalian lihat Omega-ku sedang masuk _heat_ sekarang dan sebagai Alfa yang baik, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini, _da_ ," ucapnya dengan nada yang membuat Gilbert mendelik kesal padanya. Ivan menatap Arthur yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, "tuan Kirkland, jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku minta izin dulu? Anda bisa menjelaskan sistem kerja sama kita pada para asistenku. Aku sudah memberi mereka bekal-bekal pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan."

Ivan memberi penjelasan sembari menunjuk kedua asistennya yang masih bergetar ketakutan—entah kenapa. Arthur melihat mereka sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Ivan dan berniat membuka mulutnya sampai Ivan kembali memotongnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku memang sudah berniat menandatangi kontrak denganmu apapun syarat yang akan diajukan."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan kedua mata yang menyipit senang seperti anak kecil, Ivan kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Kali ini tatapan kosongnya membuat Arthur reflek menelan ludah.

"...Aku yakin kau juga tahu sampai mana batasmu, 'kan? _Mr._ Kirkland."

Pada akhirnya Arthur dapat merasakan instingnya memberi sinyal bahaya sehingga dia langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Kedua alis tebalnya mengernyit dalam dan setetes keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Melihat Arthur yang sepertinya bisa dipercaya, Ivan tersenyum senang lalu menoleh pada Alfred yang masih bengong melihatnya.

"Maaf harus langsung pergi di reuni pertama kita setelah sekian lama ini, Alfred," menyadari Ivan berbicara padanya, Alfred mencoba memasang senyuman di wajahnya meski gagal, "tapi toh kita akan semakin sering bertemu setelah ini, jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Alfred tertawa kecil dengan nada kaku, "Yah, kau benar..." melirik Gilbert yang masih meremas erat baju Ivan di pelukannya membuat senyuman Alfred hilang. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas pada wajah Alfa itu sebelum dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Ivan yang masih memasang senyumannya, "...Ivan."

"Hm?"

Alfred mengeratkan kepalan dua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, "Berjanjilah padaku jangan menyakiti Gilbert."

Kata-kata itu membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Alfred. Termasuk Arthur. Ivan sempat kehilangan senyumannya sekilas. Aura posesif mulai berkumpul di sekeliling tubuhnya dan Gilbert yang merasakan ini reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Secara insting, mendalamkan dirinya pada pelukan Alfanya. Gilbert tahu dia harus mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, "Ivan—"

"He..." Ivan memicingkan kedua matanya meski dia masih tersenyum, "...aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Omegaku, Al."

Arthur terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun dan dia menoleh ke arah lain. Sementara itu, Alfred reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hah? Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Gilbert adalah teman baikku! _He's my best bro! Don't you dare to hurt him, okay?_ " jelas Alfred kesal. Menatap tajam iris _violet_ di depannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ivan tidak menjawab. Seakan dia mencoba mencari arti di balik tatapan serius biru langit di depannya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Alfred merapatkan bibirnya dan semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada Ivan yang masih bungkam. Di saat itu, Ivan sempat melirik Omega di pelukannya yang napasnya semakin memburu.

Ah.

Sepertinya dia tak bisa lagi lebih lama dari ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Ivan mengalah dan memejamkan kedua matanya lebih dulu. Dia tersenyum dan menatap teman lamanya dengan tenang, "Baiklah, aku akan mengingat kata-katamu, Al." Ivan sempat membungkuk untuk meraih kedua kaki Gilbert sehingga kini dia menggendong tubuh pria berambut putih itu di atas kedua tangannya.

Memasang seringai lebar terakhirnya, Ivan membuka mulutnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _da!_ "

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Gilbert tahu terkadang suaranya sangat menyebalkan sampai dapat membuat orang sekelilingnya kesal. Walau begitu, Gilbert justru menikmati ekspresi kesal orang-orang itu. Dia bahkan tertawa atau bicara semakin keras untuk membuat mereka semua semakin kesal dan Gilbert tidak akan peduli.

 _Well,_ kau tahu?

Karma memang ada.

"Gguh! Akh—Ivan—"

Seumur hidup, Gilbert tak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana dia sangat membenci suaranya sendiri.

Berkebalikan dengannya, kini justru ada orang yang sangat menikmati suaranya. Dan dia mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang aneh itu di dunia.

Tanpa mempedulikan hak istimewa Gilbert Beilschmidt sebagai Omega, Ivan Braginsky terus bergerak dengan kuat. Senyumnya hampir tak pernah hilang sejak awal mereka melakukan ini. Begitu pula kedua iris _violet_ miliknya yang rasanya tidak pernah berkedip untuk tetap melihat ekspresi yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh pria di bawahnya.

Desahan keras Gilbert menandakan pencapaian klimaks entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Gilbert tak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Secara reflek, kedua tangan Gilbert bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya di saat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Kedua kakinya masih terbuka lebar di sisi-sisi tubuh Ivan yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara selain hembusan napas mereka masing-masing di dalam kamar hotel yang telah Ivan sewa sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah sudah cukup tenang, Ivan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Gilbert yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ivan tersenyum lagi sebelum menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Gilbert yang reflek melenguh pelan.

Ivan dapat melihat miliknya sendiri yang masih berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Ivan menarik tubuhnya sebelum berhasil membentuk _knot._ Setidaknya dia cukup sadar, baik dirinya maupun Gilbert belum siap untuk menentukan apakah mereka akan memiliki anak atau tidak. Mungkin lain kali... setelah mereka berdua benar-benar mendiskusikannya dengan baik.

Dan Ivan tidak tahu apakah hari itu akan datang atau tidak.

Turun dari kasurnya, Ivan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Sekalian memberikan waktu istirahat untuk _mate-_ nya yang masih belum bisa stabil. Sebisa mungkin mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu tenang sebelum tubuh Gilbert yang belum terbiasa dengan Alfa _mate-_ nya itu kembali masuk ke dalam _heat._

Mendengar suara air keluar dari _shower,_ Gilbert menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka kedua matanya dengan lemas. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak diingatnya membuat Gilbert tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aah.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Suara air _shower_ yang dimatikan membuat Gilbert mencoba duduk lalu melirik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Pria berambut cokelat _beige_ itu sedang mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk dan pinggangnya ditutupi oleh handuk yang melingkar. Melihat Gilbert memperhatikannya, Ivan langsung memasang senyuman lebarnya dan memindahkan handuk di rambutnya itu ke lehernya.

"Gil!" lagi. Suara anak kecil itu lagi. Gilbert memicingkan kedua matanya kesal, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah terbiasa, 'kan? Atau aku harus masuk ke dalam lagi, _da?_ "

Pertanyaan Ivan menggunakan bahasa yang cukup vulgar membuat wajah Gilbert reflek memerah meski hanya sekilas. Dia memegang wajah Ivan dan mendorongnya menjauh, "Kau bisa menciumnya sendiri, dasar sial." Gerutunya pelan dengan suara yang masih serak.

Ivan memegang pergelangan tangan Gilbert dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya, "Oh ya, kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan menciumimu, _da._ " Ucapnya sembari maju hingga menjatuhkan Gilbert kembali ke atas kasur.

"Apa!? Tu-Tunggu—" Ivan terus maju dan mendekatkan hidungnya dengan tengkuk Gilbert. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup bau Gilbert yang samar-samar telah tercampur dengan baunya pula. Gilbert memegang bahu Ivan dan mencengkeramnya kuat, "Ivan... ukh, hei!" erangnya berkali-kali meski tidak berhasil mendorong tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu menjauh.

Pria berdarah _Russian_ itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia memeluk tubuh Gilbert semakin kuat dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjilat tengkuk Gilbert hingga Omega berdarah Jerman tersebut melenguh pelan. Setidaknya sampai Ivan menggigiti leher yang putih itu, menambah bekas gigitannya di sana. Mengingatkan Gilbert untuk kembali memberontak.

"He-Hei—" Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat sesekali dan Ivan mulai mendalamkan gigitannya, "—hentikan! Aku belum masuk _heat_ lagi!" teriaknya kesal.

Ivan menjilat bekas gigitannya, " _Mne interesno ob etom,_ " mendengar bahasa Russia yang tidak dimengertinya, membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Ivan bingung. Setelah itu Ivan bangkit dan menatap Gilbert di bawahnya, "aku adalah _mate-_ mu, 'kan?"

"La-Lalu?"

Jeda sejenak, Ivan hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedua mata berwarna merah yang dalam itu. Dia kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu di luar _heat?_ "

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua mata Gilbert terbuka lebih lebar. Dengan sikunya, Gilbert bangkit lalu menarik tubuhnya mundur. Ivan menatapnya begitu serius seakan enggan melepaskannya. Hal yang membuat Gilbert reflek membuka mulutnya lalu melihat kemanapun selain kedua iris _violet_ itu.

"Te-Tentu saja! Kalau bukan karena tubuh Omega menyebalkan ini, aku tidak akan mau dengan bocah besar sepertimu!" memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Gilbert terus membuka mulutnya, "Kebetulan saja kita adalah _mate!_ Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mengusirmu sejauh mungkin dari hidupku, bodoh!" teriaknya.

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada balasan sampai akhirnya Gilbert membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Ivan terdiam dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia memegang dagunya sendiri lalu melihat ke atas. Ekspresi polosnya menandakan bahwa dia tidak memasukkan seluruh kata-kata Gilbert ke dalam hati.

"Hmm, jadi Gilbert mengakui tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Napas Gilbert tercekat, "Hah!?"

"Benar, 'kan?" Ivan kembali melirik Gilbert yang menatapnya _horror,_ "Lagipula aku bisa menjagamu agar tubuhmu selalu sehat, bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" tanyanya lugu.

"Aku tidak akan senang selama Alfaku adalah kau! Harus berapa kali kubilang? Aaaarghh!" Gilbert mengerang kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebelum memegang kepalanya dengan erat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam sendiri, "Kenapa aku sial sekali sih? Tipe Alfa yang paling kubenci kini harus menjadi _mate-_ ku... apa salahku..." bisiknya berulang-ulang. Tidak peduli jika Ivan bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Salahmu pasti banyak, Gil." Tersenyum tanpa dosa, Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau sendiri tahu kalau banyak yang diam-diam membencimu, 'kan?"

"Diam. Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu, _freak._ " Sambar Gilbert kesal dan itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah Ivan yang ingin sekali dia robek. Gilbert mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya.

Ivan tertawa kecil dan kembali mendekat, "Tapi, kau membenciku yang seperti ini—" merasakan kasurnya bergoyang karena beban berat mendekati tubuhnya membuat Gilbert kembali menoleh dengan waspada. Melihat Ivan yang telah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "—dan malah menyukai Alfred, padahal sifat kami tak jauh beda. Bukankah kau sangat tidak adil, Gil?"

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Gilbert mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Nyaris saja Gilbert menjawab dengan refleks sampai akhirnya dia sadar dan membulatkan kedua iris merahnya. Bibir Gilbert bergetar sebelum akhirnya membentuk senyuman dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut.

Di saat yang sama, Ivan menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Ha-Haha, kau ini bicara apa?" di saat wajah Ivan tinggal beberapa _centimeter_ di depannya, Gilbert langsung membuang wajahnya ke samping dan berusaha menjawab dengan nada kesal yang gagal, "Mana mungkin aku menyukai Alfred! Hanya... Hanya karena aku berpegangan padanya saat kena _heat_ kemarin bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Di-Dia—"

Gilbert yakin wajahnya sedang memerah sekarang dan dia membencinya. Seluruh perasaan berkumpul menjadi kesatuan yang campur aduk, membawanya untuk segera meledak. Walau begitu, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mencengkeram sprei kasur di dekatnya. Menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin.

"—hanya... teman."

Ivan menatap Gilbert yang berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya namun gagal. Terus diam melihat ini sampai akhirnya Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napasnya, "Hanya teman?" ucapnya mengulangi kata-kata terakhir Gilbert sebelum dia membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Maksudmu, itu yang dirasakan Alfred padamu, 'kan?"

Ucapan Ivan rasanya seperti pelatuk yang berhasil membuka luka Gilbert. Luka yang selama ini berusaha ditutup sekuat mungkin dengan memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Luka yang selama ini diketahui oleh semua orang terdekatnya...

...kecuali Alfred F. Jones sendiri.

Alfa itu sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh kata 'teman' di antara dirinya dan Gilbert sehingga tidak menyadari sedikitpun perasaan salah satu Omega yang paling dekat dengan hidupnya itu.

Namun di saat yang sama, seolah menghargai perasaan sang Omega malang... seluruh teman-teman hingga keluarga Gilbert ikut bermain di dalam sandiwara yang Gilbert buat.

"...Diam."

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm?"

Tak peduli meski mereka tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak mau ikut andil untuk menghentikan seluruh kebohongan Gilbert sejak SMA. Pada akhirnya mereka ikut bermain peran sembari mempersiapkan diri seandainya suatu hari nanti Gilbert tidak kuat dan meledak di belakang layar.

Ya. Arthur Kirkland adalah salah satu pemain sandiwara itu... sampai akhirnya dia dipaksa berkhianat ketika mendapat _heat_ di depan Alfa _mate-_ nya yang tak lain adalah Alfred F. Jones.

Tapi, ini semua sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa seluruh orang yang ada di dekat Gilbert hingga bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang berani membuka luka paling sensitif milik Omega itu.

Tidak ada.

Sampai Ivan Braginsky datang memaksa masuk.

"Diam." Alfa pasangan Gilbert itu tersenyum melihat warna merah di mata Gilbert yang seakan berusaha menusuknya, "Jangan bicara lagi, Ivan."

Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat dalam dan berbahaya.

Setidaknya sampai Ivan justru meresponnya dengan tawa kecil seolah mengejek.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Gilbert memasang kepalan tinjunya dan berusaha menonjok Ivan yang langsung menghindar. Mengesampingkan tubuh besarnya, Ivan dengan mudah bergerak mengabaikan pukulan-pukulan yang berusaha Gilbert berikan padanya. Tidak peduli jika keduanya masih tidak memiliki apapun yang menutupi tubuh mereka kecuali selimut dan handuk.

_**BHUG** _

Pukulan terakhir Gilbert akhirnya mendarat di atas tangan Ivan yang langsung menangkapnya. Ivan mencengkeram tangannya sehingga Gilbert tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Begitu pula dengan tangan satunya. Mengesampingkan tubuh Omega di depannya yang bergetar itu, Ivan tetap diam sembari menahan kedua tangan Gilbert di genggamannya.

"Memangnya... kau tahu apa..."

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Gilbert berteriak kencang dengan kedua alis yang bertaut rusak.

"KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATAKAN APAPUN TENTANG DIRIKU, HIDUPKU—SEMUANYA!"

Meski diteriaki seperti itu, ekspresi Ivan sama sekali tidak berubah.

Seakan dia telah tahu semuanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Alfred memang menganggapku teman, lantas kenapa!? Aku juga menganggapnya teman. Dia... Dia teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya."

...Dan itu membuat Gilbert semakin muak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu. Tidak ada."

Sakit.

Gilbert tidak ingat dia pernah merasakan sakit yang menyiksa seperti ini setiap mengatakannya.

"Termasuk kau... Ivan." Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan tenaganya sehingga tangannya terdiam lemas di genggaman Ivan, "Karena itu, diamlah. Dan aku akan menganggap percakapan ini tidak pernah ada."

Ya.

Sudah... cukup.

Walau begitu setelah mendengar ini, Ivan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tentu saja aku tahu." Bisikan Ivan yang sangat tenang membuat Gilbert membuka mulutnya namun belum mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Gil." Tambahnya.

"...Hah?" Gilbert mendengus menahan tawa dan melihat ke arah lain, "Jika kau ingin berbohong, belajar dulu yang benar." Ketusnya.

Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Aku tidak bohong. Aku serius."

"Serius? Kau jelas-jelas memberi lelucon gagal padaku!" teriak Gilbert lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Berhenti bercanda dan lepaskan aku!" teriak Gilbert sembari berusaha menarik tangannya lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ivan akhirnya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi, aku memang tidak bohong! Aku tahu kau menyukai Alfred sejak lama sekali... bahkan sampai sekarang." Ucapan ini membuat Gilbert tersentak dan menatap Ivan yang kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Satu-satunya yang tidak aku perkirakan adalah kau dan Alfred bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama. Padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu keberadaanmu sejak tahu kau adalah _mate-_ ku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Gil." Senyuman Ivan melebar. Kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka, "Bahkan sesuatu tentang dirimu sendiri yang tidak kau tahu."

Kedua pupil Gilbert membulat sempurna.

"Gilbertku sayang... Gilbertku yang malang."

Mendorong tubuh Gilbert hingga menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur, Ivan berbisik pelan di atas tengkuk Gilbert yang masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya.

"Tidak ada yang mau menolongmu. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarmu. Tidak ada yang mau memberimu kebahagiaan. Kau berjuang sendiri dan terus memasang senyum palsu tanpa ada yang peduli."

Ivan menggerakkan tangannya agar kesepuluh tangannya dan Gilbert saling mengait. Meski Gilbert tidak benar-benar membalas kaitan tangannya.

"Hei, Gilbert..."

Menggunakan kakinya untuk memisahkan kedua kaki Gilbert, tubuh Ivan masuk di antaranya.

"...aku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya penuh dengan penderitaan..."

Semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, tidak peduli meski Gilbert masih terpaku seperti boneka yang rusak.

"...jauh sebelum kau mengenal diriku."

Seluruh kata-kata Ivan masuk ke dalam kepalanya tanpa Gilbert inginkan. Kedua matanya bergetar, setiap suara yang ingin dia keluarkan tercekat begitu saja di dalam mulutnya. Dia menatap Ivan tak percaya dan perlahan tapi pasti rasa takut menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya... Ivan?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Ivan tidak membalas apapun, dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Gilbert ingat mendapatkannya dari siapapun.

Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah satu-satunya sosok yang berharga di dunia ini.

...Apa Ivan benar-benar menganggapnya seperti itu?

Hanya saja seluruh rasa kaget ini telah menjadi pemicu yang mendorong _heat_ Gilbert kembali. Bau wangi yang menguar di sekitar mereka membuat Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Air matanya mengalir sebagai bentuk gerakan refleks yang dihasilkan karena rasa panas di tubuhnya. Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika Ivan kembali mendekat untuk menciumi setiap sudut di lehernya.

Tubuh Gilbert merespon bau Alfa milik Ivan dengan sangat baik. Tangannya kini membalas kaitan Ivan yang menahannya tetap di tempat. Tidak tahan dengan panas yang mengekangnya, Gilbert membuka mulutnya. Menghasilkan uap panas dan lenguhan pelan setiap Ivan menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

Walau begitu, kata-kata Ivan sedikit banyak masih mempengaruhinya. Gilbert mengisak pelan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang di depannya. Terlalu pusing dengan komplikasi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia mencoba mendorong Ivan dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa. Berharap Ivan mau mengerti dan menjauh agar tidak melihat dirinya dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Gilbert sudah terbiasa sendirian tanpa ada yang menolongnya atau mendekatinya... persis seperti kata-kata Ivan sebelumnya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa meminta pertolongan dari Alfred yang selalu membuka pintu untuk setiap keluh kesahnya.

Tidak mungkin... dia bisa melakukannya.

Karena itu—

"Jangan mengasihaniku." Bisikan Gilbert membuat Ivan berhenti sesaat untuk melirik Omega di dekatnya, "Aku membencimu." Tambahnya dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis.

Ivan kembali menatap kosong sandaran kasur di depannya. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya lalu melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka. Dia memeluk Gilbert dengan kuat, tangan kanannya masuk ke sela-sela rambut putih keperakan milik pria Jerman di pelukannya itu dan mencengkeramnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk mengasihanimu."

Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di bawah mata Gilbert. Pelukan dari Ivan memberi rasa tenang pada tubuh Gilbert suka atau tidak. Pemberontakan yang sedari tadi Gilbert keluarkan kini menghilang entah kemana.

Tanpa bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, karena kau Omegaku."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak absennya Gilbert karena bertemu dengan _mate-_ nya. Kabar ini telah tersebar di seluruh penjuru kantor dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di setiap kesempatan. Mengingat Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah Omega keras kepala yang terkenal sering mengumumkan bahwa dia tidak akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan _mate_ sah-nya, tentu saja ini cukup mengejutkan untuk sebagian besar rekan kerjanya.

Walau sebenarnya bertemu saja belum tentu mereka akan menjalankan hubungan serius sih.

Yang jelas, Alfred F. Jones hampir saja terbiasa dengan kursi kosong di sampingnya ketika tiba-tiba dia masuk dan melihat rambut putih keperakan yang dikenalnya. Pria _American_ itu membuka mulutnya sebelum tersenyum lebar dan berlari cepat.

"Pagi, Gilbert!" sapanya dengan semangat membuat Gilbert tersentak kaget dan menoleh, "Aku tidak menyangka sudah bisa melihatmu sekarang hahaha! _Dude,_ aku bahkan mengira kau akan menghilang paling cepat dua minggu!" ucap Alfred dengan ceria dan langsung duduk di atas kursinya. Memutar benda itu sampai dia menghadap Gilbert yang berada di samping kanannya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Gilbert tertawa hambar dan melirik ke arah lain, "Ke-Kesese, kenapa juga kau bisa berpikir aku akan menghilang sampai selama itu?"

"Hm? Bukankah sudah jelas? _Mate-_ mu adalah Ivan lho! " nama yang disebutkan Alfred itu seketika membuat ekspresi Gilbert kembali jengkel. Tanpa menyadarinya, Alfred menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Oh ya jadi ingat... kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Alfamu Ivan sih? Kalau tahu, aku pasti akan semakin semangat mengajakmu pergi ke bar kemarin!" serunya.

Gilbert langsung menoleh kesal, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa teman lamamu itu Ivan!?" sambarnya membuat Alfred reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan, "Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan menolak ajakanmu tanpa pikir panjang, dasar bodoh!" teriak Gilbert kesal sembari terus mendekatkan wajah mereka, tidak peduli meski Alfred juga mundur dan memasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha maaf maaf... aku memang sudah memperkirakan kau pasti membenci tipe seperti Ivan sih," melihat Gilbert yang kembali duduk menghadap mejanya dan membuka laptopnya tidak membuat Alfred berhenti berbicara, "tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sangat membencinya sampai tidak mau mengakui dia sebagai Alfa _mate-_ mu." Ucap Alfred sembari membuka laptopnya sendiri.

"Memang. Tuhan pasti bercanda." Ketus Gilbert kesal. Kata-katanya membuat Alfred tertawa puas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Secara reflek, Gilbert mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang sisi kursi Alfred walau tahu hal itu justru akan membuat tawa sahabat baiknya semakin kencang.

Kedua teman sejak SMA itu saling melempar ejekan masing-masing sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka, "Hoo, kalian terlihat bersemangat sekali pagi ini."

Mendengar suara yang dia kenal, Alfred menoleh lebih dulu, "Hei, Ar—" suaranya berhenti begitu kedua iris biru langitnya membulat. Menyadari suara Alfred menghilang membuat Gilbert ikut melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Dan seketika ujung kedua alis Gilbert berkedut kesal sebelum dia kembali menghadap laptop dan sengaja mengetik di atas _keyboard_ dengan keras.

Alfred telah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang sekarang juga, Ivan," ucapnya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Ivan Braginsky hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "jadi kau mengadakan rapatnya hari ini, Ar—uh—bos?" tanya Alfred dengan kikuk setelah Arthur memelototinya tajam.

Arthur mendengus lalu memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke atas pinggang, "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi jadwal dengan pimpinan perusahaan lain, baru setelah itu aku bisa memutuskan," jelasnya lalu dia membuka kedua matanya untuk melirik Ivan, "tuan Braginsky di sini ingin melihat-lihat bagian dalam gedung lebih dulu. Kalau jadi, beliau berkenan membuat ruangan di sini."

" _Nyet_ ," tiba-tiba dengan cepat Ivan memotong sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia meraih kepala sandaran kursi Gilbert dan sengaja menekannya agar tubuh Omega itu terhentak ke belakang, "aku sudah bilang kalau aku PASTI akan membuat ruangan, 'kan? Tuan Kirkland~" ucap Ivan dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

"Uwaakh!" sandaran kursinya masih ditahan oleh Ivan sehingga Gilbert langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkelnya, "Ivan! Kau—"

"Karena ada Omegaku di gedung ini."

...Setidaknya sampai Ivan menangkap bibir Gilbert yang sedang menoleh itu dengan bibirnya.

Wajah Gilbert langsung memucat seketika. Arthur dan Alfred tersentak kaget, menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan masih mereka berempat saja di ruangan ini sebelum melihat kemanapun selain pasangan di depan mereka. Wajah Arthur memerah dan kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, begitu pula dengan Alfred.

Walau keduanya merapatkan bibir mereka masing-masing, pikiran mereka masih sama.

" _Get a room you two!"_

Ivan baru melepaskan ciumannya beberapa detik kemudian. Senang melihat reaksi Gilbert yang kesal dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Omega itu reflek mendorong Ivan meski pada akhirnya dia sendiri ikut terbawa mundur. Gilbert menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sekaligus menutupi setengah wajahnya yang memerah sangat jelas.

Gilbert menggerutu penuh emosi di balik kedua tangannya. Uap panas seakan keluar dari atas kepalanya. Namun Ivan dengan santai memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Hm? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan, _da!_ "

Mendengar ini, Gilbert akhirnya melepaskan mulutnya dan berdiri, berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, "IVAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR—"

"Oh, ayo kita pergi sekarang sebelum ramai, tuan Kirkland." Potong Ivan lagi sembari menoleh ke arah Arthur yang masih berdiri kaku di posisinya. Tidak bisa membalas karena terlalu bingung harus bereaksi apa atau menatap kasihan pada Gilbert yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, akhirnya Arthur hanya mengangguk kaku, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Gil. Aku akan menemuimu sepulang kerja. Jangan kabur, _da!_ " tambahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"MATI SAJA SANA, SIALAAAN!" _ **—BHUAK**_. Teriak Gilbert semakin kesal lalu reflek menendang kursinya dengan kuat. Tidak peduli meski dia terlihat sangat emosi di depan Alfred. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Alfred melihat mantan _senior-_ nya itu sangat marah, tetap saja kali ini Alfa itu dibuat menahan napas melihat Gilbert sekarang, " _SCHEISSE!_ KENAPA DIA HARUS MENJADI ALFAKU!? AAAAKH, AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kata-kata Gilbert terdengar mengerikan, namun sedikit banyak Alfred tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam-diam menyetujuinya. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk bahu Gilbert, "Yah, percuma juga jika kau bertanya padaku, Gil." Menoleh dengan tatapan galak, Gilbert mendesis melihat Alfred yang langsung membuang mukanya sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamata miliknya, "Baiklah, kuakui kau sedang sial."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu, Al."

"Hei, kau juga bilang aku sial saat tahu Arthur adalah _mate-_ ku, 'kan!?

Ucapan Alfred membuat kerutan alis Gilbert semakin dalam. Tidak berniat menunjukkan _mood-_ nya yang semakin buruk, Gilbert menopang dagunya di atas meja dan mencoba mengabaikan Alfred yang terus berbicara.

" _We're in the same situation here!_ " tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat membuat Alfred menoleh lalu merangkul Gilbert, memaksa Omega itu mendekat, "Hei Gil, jangan ngambek dong! Padahal aku berniat mengajakmu ke _game center_ nanti malam, _come on man!_ " rajuknya.

Sesungguhnya Gilbert ingin sekali merasa jengkel. Tapi, mengingat _nature-_ nya sendiri sebagai seorang kakak yang senang memanjakan adiknya, membuat Gilbert lemah dengan dorongan orang-orang yang lebih muda darinya. Termasuk Alfred.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya karena ada tambahan alasan untuk Alfa berambut pirang tersebut.

Akhirnya menyerah dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal dan malu—yang tidak mungkin diakuinya, Gilbert mendorong wajah Alfred menjauh, "Aku tidak ngambek. Hanya benar-benar kesal." Ketusnya. Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela napas panjang, " _Give me some space, idiot._ "

Alfred tertawa senang mendengar Gilbert mau kembali berbicara dengannya. Sebentar lagi masuk jam kerja yang sesungguhnya sehingga Alfred pun mendorong kursinya hingga kembali berada tepat di depan meja. Dia mulai mengetik _password_ lalu membuka dokumen-dokumen yang akan diceknya seperti biasa. Gilbert pun melakukan hal yang sama dan sejenak suasana di antara mereka kembali tenang.

" _But still..._ aku tidak menyangka Ivan akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti itu," mendengar Alfred bersuara lagi membuat Gilbert melirik padanya. Sebelum mendengus pelan dan tetap menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard_ dengan tatapan tidak tertarik ke arah layar, "apa mungkin pengaruh hormon setelah dia bertemu dengan Omega _mate-_ nya? Habis seingatku dulu di SMA dia cupu sekali. Iya, 'kan Gil?"

"...Ha?" Gilbert masih belum menoleh dan tetap memfokuskan kedua iris merahnya pada layar laptop, "Mana kutahu dia seperti apa di SMA dulu! Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya di gedung fasilitas Omega dan langsung benci pada pandangan pertama!" teriaknya kesal. Tak peduli dengan beberapa rekan kerja mereka yang telah datang dan melihat kedua sahabat itu dengan bingung.

Alfred mendadak berhenti mengetik, "Tunggu dulu."

"HAH!?" bentak Gilbert dengan nada tinggi dan menoleh kesal, " _For God sake,_ Alfred! Berhenti membahas Alfa sialan itu dan fokus dengan pekerjaanmu!"

" _No no,_ aku baru saja akan bekerja, Gil. Sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aneh?" Alfred mengangguk, "Apanya?"

Alfred diam beberapa saat untuk memastikan ekspresi Gilbert bahwa teman baiknya itu tidak berbohong. Tapi, karena Gilbert justru menatapnya semakin bingung membuat Alfred duduk lebih tegak, "Err, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Al, berhenti menghabiskan waktu kita dan—"

"Kau bilang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Ivan di fasilitas Omega itu?" tanya Alfred dengan nada serius yang membuat Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk mantap. Melihat ini, Alfred tertawa kecil dan memegang dagunya sendiri, " _Gosh,_ padahal kupikir _at least_ kau pernah melihatnya sekali-dua kali saat jalan bersamaku." Gumam Alfred lebih ke pada dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Gilbert akan membentak lagi... sampai kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti membulat seolah dia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Gilbert bertanya pelan.

"Apa... maksudmu, Al?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Alfred menarik tangannya dari dagu dan kembali menoleh ke arah Gilbert. Tanpa menyadari ekspresi _horror_ yang dipasang Gilbert, Alfred tersenyum lebar dan menjawab...

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Ivan dulu satu SMA dengan kita."

Gilbert menahan napas ketika Alfred menepuk bahunya.

"Hahahaha _see?_ Berarti dia memang cupu sekali sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Gil!"

Tawa Alfred yang tidak seberapa di depannya itu terasa membahana begitu keras sampai Gilbert tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi selain suara pria _American_ tersebut. Alfred mulai membicarakan tentang memorinya dulu selama di SMA bersama Ivan. Bagaimana susah sekali mengajak pria _Russian_ itu berbicara, bagaimana di awal Ivan selalu menghindarinya, dan bagaimana akhirnya Ivan menjadi satu-satunya Alfa yang tidak terang-terangan mengajak Alfred berkelahi untuk menentukan posisi terkuat sebagaimana yang selalu terjadi di kalangan para Alfa.

Alfred terus berbicara entah berapa lama sampai dia berhenti karena menyadari Gilbert yang masih tidak meresponnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, Alfred menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Gilbert yang masih pucat dan terlihat kosong, "Umm, halo? _Anybody's home?_ " tanyanya sembari mulai menjentikkan jarinya di depan kedua mata merah pria Albino itu.

Gilbert masih diam. Pikirannya telah terbang kembali pada ingatannya beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Gil."_

Suara Ivan saat itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Suka atau tidak, wajah Gilbert langsung memerah lagi tanpa bisa dia tahan. Secara reflek, Gilbert langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya dan menggeleng kuat. Gilbert menatap Alfred lagi dengan kedua alis yang bertaut dan membuka mulutnya dengan suara yang pecah.

"... _You must be kidding me... right?_ "

Sedikit banyak, Gilbert berharap Alfred akan tertawa kencang lalu mengatakan, " _SURPRISE!_ Mana mungkin kita bertiga satu sekolah, 'kan? Hahaha!" Namun sayangnya...

" _No, I'm not._ "

...Gilbert lupa bahwa pria berkacamata di depannya adalah Alfa paling tidak peka dan terlalu jujur yang dikenalnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Jika diingat lagi, mungkin sudah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ivan Braginsky memilih untuk menutup hatinya.

"Jangan menatap matanya langsung, nanti dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Alfa itu mengerikan... kudengar dia pernah mencekik polisi lalu mengangkatnya dengan satu tangannya."

"Hei, kalau kau nakal nanti aku akan memberikanmu jadi makanan Alfa _monster_ itu lho!"

"Hus! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya atau kau akan mati!"

Seluruh ucapan itu benar-benar ada dan ditujukan padanya. Meski begitu, Ivan sudah sangat terbiasa mendengarnya sehingga dia hanya diam dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal yang tebal. Berharap keberadaannya dapat terhapus sehingga tak ada lagi orang-orang yang menyadarinya lalu mengucapkan kata-kata jahat untuk menyakiti hatinya.

Tapi, Ivan sendiri tahu itu percuma.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar sangat mencolok sehingga mudah sekali menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia cukup diam berdiri di tengah jalan tanpa melakukan apapun dan para orang tidak tahu diri itu akan menunjuknya, memberi berbagai macam asumsi tidak berdasar untuk menjelekkannya tanpa mempedulikan isi hatinya. Semakin dia melawan maka semakin gencar pula mereka menyalahkannya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Dia sudah muak.

Pada akhirnya Ivan menyerah membela dirinya dan memilih untuk duduk di pinggir jalan sebagai tokoh pendukung yang tidak diharapkan. Temannya hanya berbagai macam buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan setiap harinya. Biasanya Ivan akan mengenakan kacamata baca dan membuka buku itu dengan duduk di kursi pinggir jalan atau kursi halaman belakang sekolah. Kursi halaman belakang sekolah itu adalah tempat favoritnya karena dia bisa membaca buku dengan pemandangan taman bunga matahari yang sangat disukainya.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui soal ini. Karena pastinya Ivan tidak mau mendengar perkataan orang tentang Alfa bertubuh besar yang menyukai hal-hal berbau feminim seperti menyukai bunga matahari dan merajut.

Sebagai calon pemegang perusahaan yang akan diturunkan oleh sang ayah padanya, Ivan dituntut menjadi Alfa sempurna yang bisa menjaga sikap dengan baik. Hal ini membuat dia tidak bisa benar-benar membuka hatinya dan akhirnya hanya menjalankan kehidupan berdasarkan aturan yang tertera di buku. Tanpa Ivan sadari, semua pilihan hidupnya untuk mengikuti aturan dan tata krama ini menjadikan dirinya bermuka dua pada setiap orang di sekitarnya.

Berkat ajaran ini pula, Ivan membenci setiap orang yang berlaku menyimpang dari aturan seperti Alfred F. Jones... walau dia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati.

_Jangan mempercayai siapapun._

_Percaya pada dirimu sendiri._

_Jangan biarkan mereka mendekatimu._

_Semua orang harus tunduk padamu._

_Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu._

_Mereka akan takut padamu._

_Ingat selalu ini, Ivan—_

"AWAAAAS!"

_**BHUAAG** _

Entah dari mana bola sepak yang ditendang dengan kuat tiba-tiba datang dan mengenai wajah Ivan dengan kuat. Bahkan Ivan sampai terjatuh dari posisi duduknya di atas kursi, suara tangkai kacamata yang retak sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah adalah hal terakhir yang Ivan dengar. Menahan erangan sakitnya, Ivan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Ini tidak sakit._

_Jangan._

_Jangan menangis._

_Seorang Alfa tidak boleh menangis._

Suara lari yang datang mendekat tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Ivan terus menutup wajahnya, dia berharap siapapun itu segera mengambil bolanya dan pergi menjauh. Tapi, seseorang bersuara cempreng itu justru menurunkan tubuhnya dan memegang bahunya, "Hei hei, kau tidak apa-apa? _Verdammt,_ aku mengenai wajahmu ya?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

Mendengar bahasa yang dikenalnya membuat Ivan sadar bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah laki-laki Jerman. Ivan masih enggan bergerak, dia menutupi wajahnya dan meringkuk semakin dalam, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Ivan di balik kedua tangannya. Berharap laki-laki itu mendengarnya dan mau menurutinya.

Lagipula, meski Ivan Braginsky hampir tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya, hampir semua orang di sekolah ini tahu siapa dia. Penampilannya yang dianggap 'mengerikan' sudah sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Karena itu, sedikit banyak Ivan berharap pemuda Jerman tersebut sebaiknya pergi daripada dia dipaksa berperilaku peduli dengan Ivan padahal tidak.

Ivan sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang menghadapinya dengan penuh rasa takut. Memaksa diri untuk menjadi orang baik walau sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali lari meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup Ivan melihat orang-orang seperti itu terutama dari orang-orang yang memiliki status di bawahnya.

Karena Ivan tahu laki-laki berdarah Jerman ini adalah Omega dari baunya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!?"

Mendengar suara yang sama lagi membuat Ivan membuka mulutnya.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu! Kau pasti kesakitan, 'kan? Jangan menahannya!" teriaknya lagi. Dia mulai mendekat dan berusaha menarik tubuh Ivan agar duduk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada alas kursi di belakangnya, " _Oh come on big guy..._ tunjukkan aku... wajahmu!" geramnya sembari berusaha membuka kedua tangan Ivan.

Dan dia berhasil.

Hanya saja karena Ivan sangat kuat menahan wajahnya, begitu berhasil terlepas, pemuda Jerman itu reflek terjatuh ke belakang. Walau begitu, kedua tangannya masih memegang tangan Ivan untuk mencegahnya kembali bergerak. Berkat tarikan itu pula, syal yang biasanya menutupi wajah Ivan hingga hidungnya kini tertarik dan melonggar di atas dadanya.

Kedua iris _violet_ milik Ivan membulat melihat cahaya di sekitarnya dan iris merah yang menusuk masuk ke dalam matanya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh... semuanya terlihat memburam.

Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya namun penglihatannya terus memburuk sampai dia bisa merasakan sesuatu membasahi kedua pipinya. Kedua alis Ivan mulai bertaut, perlahan tapi pasti tanpa bisa dia tahan... dia mengisak pelan.

Tunggu. Apa dia sedang—

"Ah, k-kau menangis." Gumam pemuda Jerman di depannya dengan senyum kikuk dan ekspresi yang jelas menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya yang memiliki warna putih keabuan, "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aduh... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ivan masih diam sampai akhirnya dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha mengusap air matanya, "...Ini bukan masalah." Gumamnya pelan, "Tidak... sakit, kok." Bisiknya lagi, masih enggan membuka kedua matanya.

"Ha!? Mana mungkin tidak sakit jika kau menangis? Bodoh!" bentak laki-laki aneh itu. Ivan masih tidak merespon sampai pemuda itu menarik tangannya lagi, "Ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS!" teriaknya.

Ivan menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

"Hah!?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa!?"

"...Aku tidak suka UKS."

"Memangnya kau anak kecil!?"

"Tapi aku memang tidak apa-apa!"

"Ck, kalau begitu tunjukkan lagi wajahmu!" teriaknya kesal dan kembali duduk. Tidak peduli dengan Ivan yang masih berusaha mengelak, akhirnya pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Ivan. Dia menurunkan syal sampai tiba-tiba kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Ivan, menahan wajah Alfa itu tetap di tempat.

Menyadari wajah Omega di depannya sangat dekat sampai napasnya terasa jelas di wajahnya, membuat kedua pipi Ivan memerah.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, memperhatikan semua sisi wajah Ivan untuk memastikan tidak ada luka serius di sana. Nihil, dia mendengus lalu memundurkan wajahnya, "Hmm, tidak ada yang terlihat parah sih—"

"GILBERT! HEI, KAU DIMANA!?"

Teriakan dari arahnya muncul tadi membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ivan sebelum berdiri dengan cepat. Pemuda itu melihat kedua temannya yang menuju kemari sedang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencarinya. Menyadari itu, dia tertawa kecil dan kembali melihat Ivan yang masih duduk di depannya.

"Umm, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya kikuk. Dia mengambil bolanya lalu melihat kemanapun selain wajah Ivan—masih dengan senyum bersalah di wajahnya, "Tidak ada luka luar di wajahmu sih, tapi kusarankan sebaiknya kau ke UKS. Dan jangan menangis! Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah haha, err... baiklah aku pergi dulu! _Bye! Sorry again!_ " teriaknya sebelum kabur dengan cepat, berbelok ke arah teman-temannya berada.

Melihat pemuda itu akan pergi, Ivan membuka mulutnya. Berniat menahannya... namun terlambat. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari sampai dia tiba di samping kedua temannya. Ivan segera berdiri setelah kepergian laki-laki Jerman tersebut lalu mengintip dari balik tembok.

Di sana, dia berdiri di tengah dan terlihat tertawa dengan kedua temannya tersebut—entah siapa, Ivan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Suara dan wajahnya ketika tertawa membuat Ivan memegang syal yang masih menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup tidak biasa.

Ini... pertama kalinya.

Ada Omega yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan keberadaannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghina seorang Alfa yang menangis di depannya.

Meski terasa berlebihan, tapi ini pertama kalinya Ivan merasa diperlakukan sama sebagai manusia. Ya. Dia boleh melakukan kesalahan. Dia boleh menangis. Dia boleh terlihat lemah. Dan seseorang yang membiarkannya untuk terlihat seperti ini... adalah Omega.

Aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Apa boleh ada Omega seperti ini?

Ivan dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi berpusat di wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ivan menyebut kembali nama yang terngiang di dalam kepalanya...

"Gil...bert."

Ivan Braginsky, 17 tahun.

Menemui cinta pertama yang memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya tanpa mengetuk pintu...

...sebelum akhirnya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan luka menganga yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeah, you can start over** _

_**You can run free** _

_**You can find other fish in the sea** _

_**You can pretend it's meant to be** _

_**.** _

_**But you can't stay away from me** _

_\- Maroon 5 (Animals)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Google Translate** _

_**Mne interesno ob etom - Мне интересно об этом (Russian)** _ _= I wonder about that_

 _**Verdammt (German)=** _ _Damn_

 _**Scheisse (German)=** _ _Shit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omega menemui heat pertamanya ketika dia bertemu seseorang yang akan menjadi mate-nya."
> 
> Pria di depannya baru menjulurkan tangannya di saat Gilbert sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya. Di depannya adalah seorang Alfa. Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah Omega milik... Alfa ini.
> 
> "Aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan serius denganmu."
> 
> Twoshot Omegaverse RuPru (Russia x Prussia)/Warnings Inside/Mind to RnR?

_(Important Note: Ada perubahan umur dari chapter pertama)_

_**Maybe you think that you can hide** _

_**I can smell your scent for miles** _

_**Just like animals** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Omega menemui heat pertamanya ketika dia bertemu seseorang yang akan menjadi mate-nya."_

**.**

Hidup yang penuh kebohongan masih berlanjut bagi Ivan Braginsky.

Hanya saja... tidak seburuk dulu.

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut dan Ivan tahu satu-satunya perasaan yang tidak bohong di dalam dirinya ini terus berkembang. Ivan masih tetap menunggu di lokasi pertama mereka bertemu. Memegang harapan kecil untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan kali ini… mungkin dia bisa berbicara normal dengannya.

Tapi, tak peduli berapa lama Ivan menunggu—

—hari itu tak pernah datang.

Entah mengapa bola sepak tidak pernah lagi terbang ke arahnya. Ivan tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau sedih karena tidak ada lagi alasan untuk pemuda itu menemuinya. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka berbeda kelas atau bahkan angkatan, membuat Ivan tak bisa mencari Omega yang mencuri hatinya semudah itu.

Kalaupun ada saat-saat Ivan berhasil melihatnya, dia pasti sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak temannya. Lalu hal ini membuat Ivan yang sebenarnya pemalu itu reflek bersembunyi di balik tembok. Begitu meyakinkan diri bahwa laki-laki albino itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Ivan akan kembali mengintip dari sela tembok. Memperhatikan wajahnya saat tertawa senang bersama orang-orang selain dirinya dan tidak dia kenal itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua pipi Ivan akan memerah. Tersenyum kecil dan ikut merasa senang, meskipun dia tahu pemuda itu tidak sedang tersenyum untuknya. Diam-diam, dia akan terus mengucapkan berbagai macam doa agar pemuda yang dia sayangi itu tetap tersenyum dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Sungguh... Ivan tak pernah menyangka hari dimana dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini akan datang.

Bodoh tapi terasa hangat. Seakan Ivan Braginsky baru saja menemukan alasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia yang fana ini.

Tapi, semakin terus Ivan menjaga jarak dan memperhatikannya dari jauh... maka semakin banyak pula hal-hal tentang pemuda itu yang tidak ingin diketahuinya. Salah satunya adalah kenyataan dimana Omega itu ternyata dekat dengan rival yang dibencinya, seorang Alfa berambut pirang.

Lalu bagian terburuknya adalah...

"HEI, GILBERT!"

"WA—ALFRED! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU, SIALAN!"

...gerak-gerik Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Alfred F. Jones.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Ivan bisa melihat Alfa yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu merangkul Gilbert dari belakang. Tentu saja karena kekuatannya yang terlalu berlebihan, Omega berambut perak keputihan itu nyaris terdorong ke depan seandainya Alfred tidak menahan bahunya. Gilbert langsung menoleh dengan ekspresi marahnya dan mengomeli Alfred yang hanya terkekeh kecil sembari mengucapkan maaf.

Namun, warna merah di kedua pipinya itu tidak akan lolos dari kedua mata Ivan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ivan dapat merasakan dadanya tercubit dengan sangat kuat. Rasa sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa dia abaikan seperti biasanya. Padahal saat mendengar asumsi sepihak dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ivan masih bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu dengan lari ke kegiatan yang jauh lebih bermanfaat. Tapi sekarang, Ivan tahu semua usahanya percuma dan dia hanya akan kembali memperhatikan Gilbert dari jauh lagi.

Benar-benar... bodoh.

Seakan Gilbert memegang seluruh tali kendali yang terpasang di tubuh boneka rusak sepertinya.

Setelah merasa puas melihat, Ivan menghela napasnya pelan lalu menarik diri dari posisinya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Alfa berambut _beige_ itu kembali pada kenyataan dimana tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya. Saat berbalik, syal Ivan yang panjang itu sempat teriup angin hingga keluar dari balik tembok meski hanya sekilas.

"...Ng?"

Merasa melihat sesuatu dari ujung matanya, Gilbert berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Nihil, tak ada apapun membuat Gilbert sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Rasanya... tadi ada..."

Melihat Gilbert tak kunjung melanjutkan langkahnya, Alfred dan dua teman lain mereka ikut berhenti, "Kenapa, Gil?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gilbert tersentak dan kembali menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Masih belum menjawab, dia melihat ke belakang lagi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang aneh, pemuda Albino beriris merah itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Hari-hari menyedihkan tanpa adanya kemajuan ini terus berlanjut hingga waktu perpisahan tiba. Tentu saja Gilbert yang setahun lebih tua dari Ivan dan Alfred pergi lebih dulu. Di hari perpisahannya, Ivan masih mengintip dari jauh, mengenakan kacamatanya, dan menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya di balik syal tebalnya. Kedua tangannya terus meremas tembok di dekatnya. Memikirkan haruskah dia maju sekarang atau...

...menyerah pelan-pelan dari sekarang.

Dan Ivan tahu, pada akhirnya Alfa pengecut seperti dia akan mengambil pilihan kedua.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Ivan tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan tangannya. Berjalan menjauh dengan sosok Gilbert yang mengenakan baju wisuda itu sebagai rekaman terakhir yang akan dia ingat selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal... Gilbert."

Lebih baik. Gilbert Beilschmidt akan jauh lebih baik dan bahagia tanpa mengenal Alfa seperti dirinya.

Sudah waktunya perasaan ini menghilang.

Tidak apa-apa.

Ivan Braginsky akan baik-baik saja.

...Begitu pikirnya sendiri tanpa bisa berbagi dengan siapapun selama lima tahun.

Meski perasaan ini membeku, Ivan tidak memiliki pilihan selain melanjutkan hidupnya. Sebagai Alfa yang memiliki nasib cukup beruntung, Ivan dapat fokus untuk berkarir. Melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya, membantu keuangan keluarga terutama untuk saudara-saudara perempuannya. Terus menyibukkan diri di dunia pekerjaan hingga dia sendiri dan semua orang dapat melihat seorang Ivan tanpa memikirkan status seksualnya.

Sampai suatu hari—

"Vanya, bukankah sudah waktunya kau memiliki Omega dan membangun keluargamu sendiri?"

—sang kakak yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, mengajaknya bicara empat mata.

Sejujurnya, Ivan tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Katyusha Braginskaya. Kakak perempuan Ivan yang selama ini bersikap pasif dan mendukung apapun pilihan adiknya dalam diam. Ivan berhenti menulis di atas bukunya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kakaknya yang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman lembut di wajah cantiknya.

Menyadari sang kakak serius, Ivan sedikit membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya kembali. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk itu, _sestra._ " Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

Jawaban ini membuat Katyusha bimbang. Wanita berambut pendek itu sudah mengira namun juga sedikit tidak menyangka sang adik benar-benar menjawabnya seperti ini. Senyuman telah hilang dari wajahnya dan Katyusha menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tapi, Vanya..." entah mengapa kata-kata Katyusha sempat menggantung di udara. Kedua tangannya meremas celana yang menutupi kedua lututnya, "...aku tahu... kau selalu terlihat kesepian."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Ivan berhenti menulis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kehidupanmu, karena aku sendiri tidak pernah bertanya," penjelasan yang jujur itu membuat Ivan terdiam, "tapi sejujurnya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Saat terakhir kau terlihat menikmati hari-harimu hanya ketika kau masih di SMA, bukan? Waktu itu aku pikir kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Sampai akhirnya kau kembali terlihat sedih hingga hari ini."

Ivan mulai sedikit membuka mulutnya. Di saat yang sama, Katyusha mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengepal kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "A-Aku tidak tahu apakah menemukan Omega _mate-_ mu bisa membuatmu bahagia, ta-tapi... maukah kau mencobanya dulu?" tanya Katyusha dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Meskipun Ivan mengerti, tetap saja dia tidak bisa langsung menerima permintaan kakak kesayangannya itu bulat-bulat. Meremas bulpen di tangannya, Ivan menatap kosong bukunya, "...Mencoba... ya..." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Apakah bayangan cinta pertamanya itu masih tersisa di dalam kepalanya?

...Ya, namun mulai memburam.

Mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya.

Ivan tidak tahu apakah ini pilihan terbaik atau tidak. Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa tidak bisa mengabaikan satu-satunya permintaan sang kakak yang tidak pernah memaksakan apapun padanya. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri yang terus terkekang oleh perasaan semu yang tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Katyusha terlalu menyayanginya sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

Ivan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil, "...Baiklah." Melihat wajah Katyusha langsung berubah cerah dengan air mata lega di ujung kedua matanya membuat Ivan membuang wajahnya yang ikut memerah, "Tapi, aku hanya mencoba sekali. Jika tidak, semuanya terserah padaku." Ucapnya pelan sembari memutar bulpen di tangannya.

Katyusha mengangguk cepat, " _Da!_ Tidak masalah!" dia langsung maju dan menarik tangan Ivan, Memeluknya terlalu kuat hingga Ivan bisa merasakan dada besar sang kakak, "Aaah! Aku senang sekali! Kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa ke gedung fasilitas Omega? Aku akan menemanimu, apa kau ingin Natalya ikut juga?"

Mendengar nama adiknya yang sangat _over protective_ padanya, Ivan tertawa hambar dan melirik ke arah lain, "Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Oh iya, kau benar," melepas tangan Ivan, Katyusha kemudian berdiri tegak, "hm baiklah... bagaimana kalau besok, Vanya?"

Untuk sesaat, Ivan terlihat diam memikirkannya. Dia memegang dagunya lalu mengangguk sekali, " _Da,_ sepertinya bisa."

Dengan senyum yang kembali mengembang, Katyusha ikut mengangguk, "Oke, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi ya! Oh!" teringat oleh sesuatu, Katyusha mengambil hp dari dalam kantong celananya dan membukanya, "Sudah waktunya Eduard pulang, baiklah aku pulang dulu, Vanya!" setelah menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, Katyusha langsung berbalik dan mengambil tasnya di tengah ruangan.

Ivan ikut berdiri lalu berjalan melewati mejanya. Mengantar kepergian sang kakak yang kini sedang mengenakan jaketnya kembali, "Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Ivan singkat.

Katyusha tersenyum dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi adiknya, " _Da,_ pilih pakaian terbaikmu. Kita tidak ingin calon Omega-mu kecewa melihat penampilan pertamamu, 'kan?" Ivan hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk apa adanya. Menarik tangannya dari pipi Ivan, Katyusha bergegas menuju pintu, " _Do svidaniya!_ "

"... _Proshchay._ " Tepat setelah Ivan mengatakan itu, pintu tertutup. Ivan mendengar seksama langkah keras Katyusha sebelum wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya dan apartemen besarnya terasa dingin lagi seperti biasanya.

Memastikan Katyusha tidak akan kembali, Ivan mengeluarkan helaan napas yang panjang. Dia berjalan menuju kasur lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas sana. Ivan menutup kedua tangannya dengan lengannya. Tenggelam semakin dalam di setiap kenangan yang semakin memburam seolah memang meminta Ivan untuk segera melupakan semuanya.

"Omega...ku..." Ivan terus bergumam pelan hingga dia sendiri kehilangan kesadarannya, "...bagaimana kalau dia... membenciku?" bisiknya terakhir sebelum jatuh terlelap.

Keesokan harinya tiba. Sesuai yang diperintahkan Katyusha, Ivan telah siap mengenakan syal dan pakaian paling rapi miliknya. Katyusha sempat tidak puas tapi akhirnya menyerah juga setelah menyadari dia sendiri dikejar waktu. Kedua kakak beradik itu pergi ke gedung fasilitas Omega secara acak, sesuai pilihan hati mereka. Walau sebenarnya Ivan sendiri yang asal memilih karena tidak terlalu berharap dengan hasil pencarian mereka.

Benar, ini yang pertama dan terakhir.

Setelah ini... mungkin Ivan benar-benar akan menyerah.

Baik dalam Omega, pasangan _soulmate,_ dan kebahagiaannya, Ivan akan merelakan semuanya.

"Lihat Vanya, kita sudah sampai!"

Tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri, Ivan menoleh ke arah gedung di sampingnya. Katyusha yang menyetir—dia memaksa—kini sedang memposisikan mobil mereka di tempat parkir. Perlahan tapi pasti Ivan bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat dan kuat. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya meskipun sudah tenang sebelumnya.

"Ayo turun," ucap Katyusha setelah keluar dari mobilnya melihat Ivan masih duduk kaku di kursinya. Ivan menoleh lalu mengangguk kaku sebelum keluar sendiri dari pintu di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu masuk gedung tersebut.

Merasakan ketegangan adiknya, Katyusha tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung Ivan, "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," tertawa kecil, Katyusha melanjutkan, "padahal seharusnya Omega yang merasa tegang seperti ini. Kau benar-benar Alfa yang berbeda ya, Vanya."

Ivan sedikit tergagap saat mendengar ini, "Bukan begitu—"

_**NGIIINGG** _

Suara bel yang sangat keras menarik perhatian seluruh orang di sana termasuk Ivan dan Katyusha. Ivan masih terlihat bingung sementara wanita berambut pendek itu langsung menarik tangannya dan lari terburu-buru, "Sudah dimulai, Vanya! Ayo cepat!" teriaknya panik.

Ivan yang merasa seharusnya mereka tidak perlu buru-buru seperti ini sebenarnya ingin berjalan pelan-pelan. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan terbawa dengan _pace_ Katyusha. Di dalam, Katyusha langsung berjalan ke resepsionis dan mendaftarkan adiknya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia kembali dengan kartu yang dia serahkan ke Ivan lalu segera mendorong adiknya ke depan pembatas yang sedang terbuka untuk para Alfa dan Beta yang akan dipersilahkan masuk ke kawasan Omega sebentar lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu selama satu jam. Jika kau tidak keluar setelah itu, aku akan berasumsi kau telah menemukan Omega-mu lalu pulang duluan, oke?" jelas Katyusha selama mendorong adiknya itu. Ivan hanya mengangguk saja. Pikirannya lebih fokus dengan kemungkinan para Omega di dalam sana, "Dan ingat untuk segera datang ke rumahku lalu ceritakan semuanya! Mengerti?"

" _D-Da,_ aku mengerti," jawab Ivan kaku. Wajahnya semakin panik melihat seorang Beta telah menjelaskan aturan-aturan di dalam dan memegang tombol untuk membuka pintu, " _sestra,_ jika aku tidak menemukan Omegaku—"

"Kita bicarakan itu lain kali!" potong Katyusha cepat. Sepertinya tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan buruk untuk salah satu adik yang paling disayanginya tersebut. Setelah memberi sekali dorongan keras hingga Ivan harus menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh, Katyusha melambaikan tangannya, "Semoga beruntung, Vanya!" teriaknya. Menyeimbangkan dengan suara-suara orang lain yang memberi semangat pada para Alfa dan Beta yang akan pergi bersama Ivan.

Pria beriris _violet_ itu pun mengangguk dan menghadap depan. Dia mengambil langkah pertama dan berjalan masuk bersama para pencari _mate_ yang lain. Tak lama setelah Ivan masuk, pembatas di belakangnya tertutup, menandakan kuota Alfa dan Beta sudah terpenuhi untuk mencari Omega yang telah siap di kursinya masing-masing.

Ivan menelan ludah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat fasilitas Omega yang selama ini hanya dilihat melalui buku kini berada di depan matanya. Dari posisi ini Ivan bisa melihat para Omega yang memasang ekspresi bermacam-macam. Ada yang berharap sekali mendapatkan _mate,_ ada yang tidak peduli dia akan dapat _mate_ sekarang atau tidak, dan bahkan ada yang tidak berharap sama sekali.

Sedikit banyak, Ivan mengerti perasaan mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga Omega adalah status seksual yang bisa dikatakan paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini.

Ivan masih diam berdiri di posisinya, memperhatikan wajah-wajah Omega yang bisa dilihatnya. Namun saat dia baru saja akan melangkah karena merasa tidak ada yang aneh, jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berhenti berdetak ketika kedua matanya melewati sesuatu.

_**DEG!** _

"Apa..."

_**DEG!** _

"...tidak mungkin..."

Mulut Ivan terasa mengering. Dia mengatup rapat bibirnya dan reflek berlari ke salah satu Omega yang terasa seperti dikenalinya. Melewati beberapa orang yang juga penasaran karena rupa Omega yang jarang terlihat itu. Atau bahkan karena jelas tertulis di biodatanya, bahwa ini kali pertama Omega itu datang ke gedung fasilitasnya.

Setelah berhasil melewati orang terakhir, Ivan bisa merasakan kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan bergetar.

Itu dia.

Omega yang seharusnya sudah dia relakan.

"...Gilbert..."

_**DEG!** _

"Ha? Akhh—"

Tepat setelah Ivan berdiri di depannya—meski masih berjarak beberapa meter—Omega yang di papannya bertuliskan nama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu tiba-tiba merintih. Semua orang di sana, terutama Alfa dan Beta langsung memperhatikannya. Menyadari sudah ada satu Omega yang bereaksi dengan _Mate-_ nya.

"Ada Omega yang masuk _heat_ di ruang K!"

Teriakan itu mengkonfirmasi segalanya. Ivan bisa merasakan kedua alisnya bertaut. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Panik... kecewa... tidak terima... kedua mata Ivan menunjukkan pergolakan batin yang hebat saat melihat Omega yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya kini terkulai ketakutan tanpa bisa melihat siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Antara itu atau...

...tubuhnya bereaksi karena _heat_ Gilbert.

Mungkinkah... mereka—?

"Jadi, siapa yang akan maju lebih dulu?"

Suara wanita Beta itu menggema. Ada yang memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah _Mate_ Gilbert, namun ada juga yang langsung tahu bahwa mereka bukan orang yang berhasil membuat Omega itu masuk ke dalam _heat._ Ivan sendiri masuk di antara keduanya. Dia tidak yakin tapi—

_**TEP** _

—dia tahu... dia tidak akan menyerahkan Gilbert pada siapapun.

"Aku."

Tidak lagi.

Meski begitu, kemungkinan Gilbert akan menolaknya masih menakutinya. Keringat dingin Ivan masih mengalir. Tidak ada lagi ludah yang bisa dia telan di dalam mulutnya yang telah mengering karena rasa tegang menguasai tubuhnya. Walau begitu mengalahkan segala ego dan mengikuti nalurinya yang masih perlu dilatih, Ivan maju.

Dan tangan Gilbert langsung meraihnya dengan kuat. Ivan terkejut sehingga tidak sempat menahan kekuatannya, dia ditarik oleh kekuatan Gilbert yang frustasi. Omega itu mencengkeram tangannya, kepalanya mendekat tepat di depan perut Ivan agar hidungnya bisa menghirup bau Alfa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Rintihannya terdengar memilukan, seolah memohon pada Ivan untuk segera menghentikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Tolong…"

Benar.

"…hentikan semua ini."

Ivan tahu dia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang.

Ivan Braginsky adalah Alfa milik... Omega ini.

Teriakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menandakan bahwa satu pasangan telah menemukan _Mate_ mereka satu sama lain tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh keduanya. Ruangan tertutup telah dibuat untuk mereka berdua. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini membuat Ivan yang wajahnya telah memerah itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya yang mengelus kepala Gilbert akhirnya berhenti dan dia menurunkan tubuhnya.

Sang Alfa menghirup dalam-dalam bau Omega yang pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang memilikinya selain dia. Berbisik dalam hati tanpa membiarkan Omega itu mengetahuinya.

"Gilbert."

Dia tidak akan melepaskan Omeganya lagi.

"Seharusnya kulakukan ini dari dulu."

Tidak akan pernah mengalah lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

...Meskipun Omega itu sendiri akan berusaha lari dan membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya** _

_**Animals (Song) © Maroon 5** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate M Yaoi Omegaverse_

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

_RuPru (Russia x Prussia)/IvanGil (Ivan x Gilbert)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ANIMALS** _

_Chapter 2_

_**.** _

**.**

**.**

"Ha! Ah—tidak—"

Suara derit kasur memenuhi isi kamar mereka. Meraih sprei kasur di depannya yang sudah sangat kusut, Gilbert meremasnya kuat sementara dia terus turun hingga ikut menggigit bantal di bawahnya. Air matanya terus mengalir dari ujung matanya, begitu pula garis saliva yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Gilbert dapat merasakan dirinya ketakutan. Takut karena dirinya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengatasi rasa nikmat yang dihujamkan padanya secara sepihak. Takut karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Takut dia menjadi semakin bodoh dan lemah di tangan pria yang merengkuhnya.

Dia takut… tubuhnya semakin berubah hingga dia sendiri tidak dapat mengenalinya.

"—hentikan… Ivan!" Gilbert terus berteriak di tengah tangisannya. Bagian atas tubuhnya telah jatuh tak bertenaga di atas kasur mereka. Hanya bagian pinggangnya ke bawah yang ditahan agar masih bisa menerima tusukan dari sang Alfa. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Ivan masih diam, mulutnya terbuka hanya untuk mengeluarkan engahan napasnya. Selebihnya dia fokuskan pada gerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari ujung klimaks mereka berdua. Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya erat begitu dia merasakan bagian dalam Gilbert yang meremasnya semakin kuat.

"Gil…" Ivan memanggilnya pelan dengan suara yang berat. Gilbert hanya membalasnya dengan erangan, menyadari Ivan bergerak semakin kuat dan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga Alfa berbadan besar itu seakan ingin menindihnya.

Menurunkan wajahnya tepat di belakang kepala Gilbert, Ivan menghirup bau Omega miliknya itu sedalam mungkin yang dia bisa. Sebelum dia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher Gilbert yang juga sudah penuh dengan tandanya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Gilbert mengerang. Rasa sakit yang entah kenapa mendorong tubuhnya mencari kepuasan yang diinginkannya sebagai Omega.

Lagi.

Gilbert tahu dia akan membenci lagi tubuhnya yang terus mengharapkan Ivan setelah ini.

"Wa—ah! Ha! Tidak! Ivan—" Gilbert masih belum bisa bergerak bebas karena Ivan masih menggigitnya. Akhirnya kepalanya terkulai pasrah di atas bantal saat dia mulai mengisak, "—jangan… jangan di dalam…" bisiknya berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berharap saat gerakan tubuh Ivan semakin dalam menghujamnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ivan bisa mendengar permohonan Gilbert meski samar. Alfa itu melepaskan gigitannya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka dan melihat Gilbert yang bergetar ketakutan di bawahnya. Omega yang masih belum bisa menerima sang Alfa sepenuhnya itu menutupi wajahnya, hanya mulutnya yang sedang menggertakkan giginya yang terlihat.

Ivan hanya diam, gerakannya juga menjadi pelan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu dia sendiri menggertakkan giginya. Saat _knot_ hampir terbentuk, Ivan langsung menarik dirinya keluar tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Membuat Gilbert tersentak kaget dan reflek memekik kecil.

Merasakan kekosongan secara tiba-tiba membuat lubang Gilbert masih berkedut, sama dengan tubuhnya yang juga masih sedikit menegang dan sensitif. Gilbert langsung meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Enggan menoleh meski dia jelas dapat merasakan Ivan sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ivan sendiri masih merasa perih karena _knot_ yang sudah hampir terbentuk itu membuat miliknya tak bisa langsung lemas seketika.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diam di sana dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Menunggu tubuh mereka tenang sendiri tanpa kontak apapun. Hal yang terus terjadi semenjak dua bulan berlalu mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama di apartemen—meski di pihak Gilbert masih sangat keberatan, tapi akhirnya dia menurut karena adiknya juga mengusulkan hal yang sama 'demi kebaikan sang kakak'.

Tapi, meski begitu…

...bukan berarti jarak di antara mereka bisa menghilang begitu saja.

Gerakan kasur membuat Gilbert yang nyaris menutup kedua matanya karena kelelahan itu tiba-tiba terbuka lagi. Dia melirik ke belakang dengan waspada. Memastikan Ivan tidak bergerak mendekatinya. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa melawan untuk sekarang, setidaknya dia bisa mempersiapkan hatinya dulu.

Namun suara samar kaki yang menyentuh karpet menyadarkan Gilbert bahwa laki-laki itu telah turun dari kasur. Ivan memang sempat diam sebentar, itupun tidak lama. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Gilbert sedikit merubah posisinya untuk melihat punggung Ivan yang pergi meninggalkannya. Bekas cakaran Gilbert masih tersisa dengan jelas di sana dan beberapa lukanya bahkan masih terlihat merah. Walau begitu dari caranya melangkah, Ivan tidak terlihat kesakitan atau memikirkannya sama sekali.

Wajah Gilbert masih memerah setelah menangis sebelumnya dan sekarang dia merasa malu melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Alfa itu. Meski bukan kesalahan dia sepenuhnya karena Ivan pantas mendapatkan itu. Pria albino tersebut mencoba bergerak diiringi rintihan beberapa kali.

Setelah berhasil duduk, Gilbert menatap bagian kaki telanjangnya sedang setengah bersila. Memperhatikan juga sprei dan selimut yang sudah tidak terbentuk disertai dengan beberapa cairannya dan Ivan yang masih belum kering. Menghela napas, Gilbert menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu hanya duduk di sana beberapa saat sebelum dia ikut turun dari kasur. Mengambil celana dalam dan kemeja yang bisa digapai lalu memakainya, Gilbert menyusul keluar kamar, mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya.

Ivan sedang berdiri di depan TV, fokus menonton berita yang menayangkan kabar-kabar terkini. Dia memegang kaleng berisi _vodka_ selama menonton, mengesampingkan bagian belakang tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Gilbert menggerutu kesal melihat itu dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin.

Suara kulkas yang terbuka membuat Ivan berhenti minum dan menoleh sedikit. Menyadari itu Gilbert, Ivan hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan duduk di sofa. Gilbert sendiri terlihat berjalan mendekati sofa namun tidak ikut duduk, hanya melihat Ivan kesal sebelum berdiri membelakangi Alfanya itu dan menonton TV dalam diam sembari meminum kaleng _beer_ miliknya.

Acara berita mulai terasa membosankan, Ivan meraih _remote_ dan mengganti _channel_ TV secara acak. Melihat tak ada protes dari Gilbert, Ivan terus menekan asal hingga—

["—Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Segera siapkan masa depanmu dengan si kecil dimulai dari sekarang!"]

Teriakan presenter di seberang TV itu menggema terlalu keras diiringi dengan _slide_ pasangan model Alfa dan Omega yang sedang berpelukan sembari memeluk anak mereka.

Mengabaikan topik iklan tersebut, suara TV yang terlalu keras membuat baik Gilbert dan Ivan reflek menegang kaget. Gilbert menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkel yang sangat kentara, membuat Ivan tertawa kikuk dan segera menurunkan _volume-_ nya sebelum meletakkan _remote_ kembali ke atas meja.

"Jangan berdiri saja, ayo duduk, Gil." Ivan akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lamanya. Gilbert masih melihatnya kesal dan bau kecurigaan menguar kuat dari dalam dirinya, "Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Toh, aku sudah cukup puas melakukannya sejak semalam, _Da!_ "

 _Skak mat._ Wajah Gilbert langsung memerah, "H-Ha? Siapa yang takut karena itu!?" teriak Gilbert. Dan sebagai bukti kata-katanya, dia langsung duduk namun di paling ujung. Memberi jarak yang sangat lebar antara dirinya dan Ivan yang hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman tenang. Pria albino itu mendengus kesal, menyilang kakinya, lalu membuang mukanya.

Melihat reaksi ini, Ivan hanya tertawa kecil hingga kedua matanya menyipit senang. Dia kembali melihat TV di depannya dan menonton dalam diam. Tidak ada suara dari Ivan lagi membuat Gilbert melirik sebelum ikut melihat layar TV.

Iklan yang sebelumnya sudah lewat itu ternyata kembali muncul setelah jeda film sebelumnya. Dan kali ini... mereka bisa melihatnya dari awal sampai akhir. Suara seorang presenter yang sedang memperkenalkan pasangan pria Alfa dan wanita Omega yang terlihat sedang sangat bahagia itu menggema.

["Benar, kami tak menyangka bisa sebahagia ini."] Wanita itu menatap suaminya dan tersenyum kecil, ["Ya memang, ini di luar rencana kami. Tapi, meski begitu kami tetap menjalankan amanah yang sudah Tuhan berikan. Dan kami sama sekali tidak menyesal atas keputusan yang kami ambil."] Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud wanita itu.

["Terima kasih sudah datang ke dunia kami, jagoan kecil."]

Terutama ketika pelukannya pada balita di gendongannya terlihat menguat dan suaminya merangkul mereka.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dimulailah promosi iklan yang sesungguhnya yaitu susu bayi yang memang merk-nya sedang naik daun. Pasangan itu mempromosikan susu yang—menurut mereka—baik untuk kesehatan hingga kecerdasan anak. Iklan ini terasa lama hingga akhirnya berganti... menyisakan dua manusia di depan TV itu tenggelam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ah, iya. Mereka juga Alfa dan Omega.

Berarti kemungkinan itu... ada, 'kan?

Ivan jelas terpikirkan oleh hal ini. Dia yang merupakan Alfa dan memegang tanggung jawab jika keluarga kecilnya benar-benar akan terbentuk. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana dia dan Gilbert sekarang rasanya masih mustahil. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Hanya saja jika dia bisa membuat Gilbert yang menginginkannya lebih dulu...

...bukankah itu lebih baik?

Gilbert tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari baunya yang seperti menahan atau menunggu sesuatu membuat Ivan bergerak dari posisinya. Dia duduk semakin tegak saat Gilbert merasa tubuhnya berjengit.

"Gil—"

_**TRRIT TRRIITT** _

Telepon yang tiba-tiba datang dari hp Ivan itu menginterupsi segalanya. Ivan menoleh ke arah hp-nya berada sementara itu Gilbert merasa dirinya menghela napas lega. Dia melirik Ivan yang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menghampiri hp-nya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ivan terlihat memberi jeda sejenak meskipun dia telah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dari helaan napasnya sebelum mengangkat telepon, Gilbert bisa menebak Ivan tidak terlalu ingin menerima telepon itu.

"Ha? Kau cari saja sendiri." Suara Ivan menggema setelah dia mengangkatnya. Berbincang tentang hal yang tidak terlalu Gilbert mengerti sampai kata-kata terakhir Ivan membuatnya menoleh, "Dasar bodoh."

Gilbert belum sempat bertanya siapa itu sampai Ivan tiba-tiba melempar hp ke arahnya. Tentu saja Gilbert langsung kaget dan reflek menerima hp tersebut dengan panik. Dia memegang hp Ivan dengan bingung sampai suara orang yang masih tersambung di sana terdengar, " _Ivan!? Oi, aku belum selesai bicara!_ " teriaknya kesal.

"...Alfred?" bisik Gilbert akhirnya. Kini dia mendekatkan layar hp itu di dekat telinganya.

" _Suara ini... Gilbert? Oh, kalian sedang bersama,_ " gumam Alfred. Dari suara di sana, sepertinya dia menggeleng lalu melanjutkan, " _ah, ya sudahlah. Gil, maaf boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?_ "

Pertanyaan ini membuat Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya, "...Apa?"

" _Apa kau punya materi presentasi untuk klien besok?_ " Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat Alfred melanjutkan, " _Aku benar-benar lupa dan tadi flashdisk-ku ter-format, padahal aku belum mempelajarinya aaakh!_ "

Gilbert hanya tertawa kaku, "Kenapa tidak minta Arthur saja? Dia pasti punya, 'kan?"

" _Kau tahu dia akan membunuhku jika dia tahu soal ini._ "

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

" _No, Gil! He will—oh shit, he's coming. Ok, bye Gil!_ "

— _ **PIP—TUUT TUUT**_

Telepon diputus secara sepihak tanpa memberi Gilbert kesempatan untuk bicara lagi. Namun, sudah terbiasa dengan ini, Gilbert hanya menghela napas dan menurunkan hp dari depan telinganya. Dia melihat layar itu telah menggelap sebelum dia berdiri dan menghampiri Ivan yang sedang meminum _vodka-_ nya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu melempar teleponnya padaku?" tanya Gilbert langsung. Tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya sama sekali. Dia meletakkan hp Ivan dengan kasar di atas meja, menimbulkan suara keras yang menggema di antara mereka.

Walau begitu, Ivan tetap tenang. Kaleng _Vodka_ yang telah kosong itu dia masukkan ke tempat sampah sebelum berbalik dan melihat Gilbert masih menatapnya marah. Dua alisnya bertaut dalam. Jelas menunggu penjelasan yang memuaskan dari Alfanya itu.

Ivan menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab sambil berjalan melewati Gilbert, " _Its okay,_ _right?_ Toh, kau sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan pria yang kau suka."

Kata-kata itu tepat sampai di telinga Gilbert saat Ivan berpapasan dengannya. Hal yang membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ivan sendiri tidak berhenti sedikitpun setelah mengatakan itu, langsung berjalan lurus ke dalam kamar mereka. Mungkin mencari baju untuk menutupi badannya mengingat luka di punggungnya sudah mengering. Atau bisa saja dia ingin langsung mandi.

Yang jelas, Gilbert masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berdiri di sana, dalam posisi yang membuat dirinya dan Ivan saling membelakangi. Sementara dia diam, Ivan terus berjalan memberi jarak yang jelas semakin terlihat masih ada di antara mereka.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak gigitan Ivan di leher Gilbert.

" _Jerk._ "

Pada akhirnya, mereka tahu itu semua masih belum berarti apa-apa.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Setelah libur beberapa hari, Gilbert Beilschmidt akhirnya kembali ke kantornya. Kali ini dia berjalan tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun karena meskipun Ivan Braginsky memiliki ruangan juga di gedung kantornya, dia masih perlu bolak-balik ke kantornya sendiri. Dan Gilbert tidak mempermasalahkannya.

...Justru lebih baik jika dia memiliki waktu istirahat dari melihat wajah Alfa _mate-_ nya yang menyebalkan itu.

Iya, benar sekali.

Hanya saja, rasa berat setiap dia ingat akan kembali menemui seseorang yang masih mencuri hatinya itu masih ada. Gilbert menghela napas berat sebelum dia berbelok dan akan melihat tempat duduknya, "Selamat pagi—"

" _WHY YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?_ "

Teriakan berlogat _British_ itu membuat Gilbert tersentak kaget dan membuka kedua matanya. Mengenali siapa yang berteriak itupun tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Arthur Kirkland terlihat menggertakkan giginya, kedua tangannya terkepal saat dia menatap penuh amarah pada kekasihnya dan juga salah satu rekan utamanya di kantor ini, Alfred F. Jones. Pria keturunan _British_ dan _American_ itu masih sering bertengkar hingga berdebat mengesampingkan status mereka yang sudah berubah entah sejak kapan.

Walau begitu, semakin ke sini mulai beredar rumor bahwa itu hanya salah satu dari cara mereka mendekatkan diri. Pasangan bodoh yang tidak tahu kapan bisa jujur terhadap satu sama lain. Gilbert mungkin tahu itu karena dia sudah cukup lama bersama dengan keduanya, waktu kebersamaan yang sudah bisa membuat Gilbert yakin dia mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik.

Tapi, bagi orang luar... mereka hanya berasumsi dari gigitan di leher Arthur yang kian hari semakin jelas menunjukkan bahwa sang Alfa serius dengannya.

Kenyataan yang membuat Gilbert terus mengunci mulutnya hingga hari ini.

Mendengar langkah yang mendekat, dua pria berambut pirang itu langsung menghilangkan ekspresi marah mereka dan menoleh. Melihat Gilbert yang datang, keduanya langsung merasa lega meski hanya sekilas. Tidak memperhatikan ini, Gilbert hanya memasang senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa, " _Seriously, guys?_ Ini masih pagi lho." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh.

Arthur baru saja mau bicara ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba lari ke belakang Gilbert dan memegang pundak sahabat baiknya itu, "Ya ya, katakan pada dia, Gil!" teriak Alfred di belakang Gilbert sembari menunjuk Arthur yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat menahan marah dan malu, "Aku lelah harus mendengar ceramahnya tiap pagi. Memangnya aku anak kecil!?"

"...Kau memang seperti anak kecil sih."

Mendengar Gilbert mengatakan itu dengan bisikan yang sengaja dikeraskan membuat Alfred melihatnya dengan syok, "Wa—Gil, kau mengkhianatiku!?"

"Al! Jangan mengganggu Gilbert terus, bodoh!" teriakan Arthur menggema lagi. Membuat Gilbert dan Alfred kembali fokus dengan Omega yang juga adalah bos mereka, "Kau beruntung karena sekarang tidak ada Ivan, bagaimana kalau—"

"Sudahlah Artie, jangan cemburu begitu. Gilbert 'kan sahabatku."

Yang membuat Gilbert dan Arthur sama-sama syok adalah Alfred tiba-tiba memeluk Gilbert dari belakang semakin kuat. Alfa itu menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu Gilbert sementara kedua tangannya masih memeluk Omega itu dengan sangat kuat. Dia tidak merasakan apapun—tentu saja—bau Gilbert kini tertutupi oleh bau Ivan sepenuhnya yang membuat Alfred tenang karena Omega di dekapannya ini sudah dimiliki oleh Alfa lain. Dan mengingat sejarah di antara mereka berempat, seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Toh, semua ini hanya... lelucon.

Sama sekali tidak ada pertimbangan di sisi Gilbert dan Arthur yang mengetahui jauh lebih dalam dari dirinya.

Dimulai dari kedua mata Gilbert yang membulat, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang perlahan tapi pasti. Mungkin kali ini, Gilbert harus berterima kasih pada Ivan karena baunya yang menunjukkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, disembunyikan oleh bau Ivan dengan sangat baik. Hanya saja, kehangatan Alfred masih sangat nyata. Wajah Gilbert perlahan tapi pasti memerah hingga telinganya dan dia mulai menunduk sembari menggertakkan giginya.

Kalau... Alfred menggigitnya meskipun mereka bukan _mate_...

...bagaimana?

Tapi, apapun jawabannya... apakah rasa sakit di dadanya ini akan tetap ada?

"ALFRED!" teriakan Arthur untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat Gilbert kembali bernapas dan membuka matanya pada kenyataan. Gilbert menelan ludahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak, "Kau ini semakin dibiarkan benar-benar semakin bodoh! Argh, menyebalkan!" teriak Arthur lalu mulai mendekat dengan emosi.

Gilbert tahu ekspresi Arthur itu. Bukan ekspresi saat dia cemburu atau bagaimana, tapi tatapannya lebih menunjukkan rasa kasihan.

Tentu saja Gilbert tahu apa maksudnya sehingga dia langsung membuang mukanya.

Arthur langsung meraih telinga Alfred dan menjewernya kuat. Alfred langsung melepas pelukannya dari Gilbert dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah, "Aduh aduh sakit! Artie, hentikan—"

"BODOH! INI BARU PERMULAAN!" teriak Arthur dengan emosi yang sepertinya sudah meledak-ledak. Dia menarik Alfred menjauh lalu menoleh ke arah Gilbert yang masih diam, "Gil, maaf—"

"Hahahaha, beri dia pelajaran yang sempurna, Artie!" potong Gilbert sebelum Arthur sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat ini, alis tebal pria _British_ itu kembali mengerut sebelum akhirnya dia sedikit menunduk lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Dia masih menarik telinga Alfred yang terus menyuarakan protesnya, " _Bye_ Alfred, sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Ucapnya santai.

"GIIILL!" teriak Alfred dengan suara penuh pilu. Merespon ini, Gilbert hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. Dia masih menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sampai pasangan itu menghilang di belokan gang.

Setelah keberadaan mereka sepenuhnya tak terlihat lagi, Gilbert menghilangkan senyumannya dan menurunkan tangannya. Dia sedikit menunduk lalu memegang dadanya... hingga akhirnya bagian lehernya yang masih terasa sangat panas seolah wajah Alfred masih di dekatnya.

Walau begitu, lekukan yang bisa Gilbert rasakan di lehernya mengusir segala pikiran yang diinginkannya. Pria albino itu membuka mulutnya, menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Menunggu waktu berjalan kembali dan membuat hari ini terlewati dalam keheningan sebagaimana biasanya.

...Dan dia berhasil.

Setelah Alfred kembali dari ceramah rutinnya, dia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu menceritakan pada Gilbert seluruh keluh kesahnya. Gilbert hanya merespon dengan tawa seadanya sembari mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Alfred yang tak perlu waktu lama telah kembali ke _mode_ profesionalnya sebagai seorang eksekutifmanajer.

Jam kerja telah selesai, ternyata hari ini Ivan tidak datang ke kantor sehingga Gilbert pulang sendiri. Di depan apartemennya, Gilbert masuk tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Tahu Ivan belum pulang dari keadaan sepi di dalam dan bau Alfa yang tinggal bersamanya hanya tercium samar-samar. Tanpa melihat kanan maupun kiri, Gilbert langsung melepaskan sepatunya, meletakkan tas kerjanya, lalu melepas pakaian di tubuhnya satu persatu selama perjalanan menuju kamar.

Gilbert langsung membanting dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi telungkup. Mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya meskipun akhirnya dia hanya menghirup baunya dan Ivan yang menyatu. Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tangannya mulai bergerak meremas sprei tak bersalah di bawahnya.

Rasanya... seratus kali lebih melelahkan dibanding sebelumnya.

Apakah dia sudah sampai pada batasnya?

Mungkin juga karena pengaruh mereka berdua yang telah memiliki _mate_ masing-masing. Bagi Alfred memang tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi hari-hari yang dijalani Gilbert rasanya semakin menyiksa. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berbicara lebih banyak seperti biasanya atau bahkan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Seakan Gilbert mulai melupakan bagaimana melakukan semua itu perlahan tapi pasti.

Aah, menyebalkan. Tidak _awesome_ sama sekali—

_**KLAP** _

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membuat Gilbert tersadar dan membuka kedua matanya. Ivan sudah pulang, dia harus menyembunyikan baunya secepatnya. Gilbert langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tengah kasur, mengambil hp dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan apapun konten yang ada di sana. Langkah Ivan semakin mendekat, Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya untuk berusaha fokus dengan hal yang tidak bisa membuatnya tertarik sama sekali.

Pria berambut cokelat _beige_ itu akhirnya terlihat berdiri di depan kamar. Dia melihat Gilbert yang enggan menoleh ke arahnya dan sibuk dengan hp-nya sendiri. Ivan hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum masuk dan menarik syal dari lehernya, "Ada apa? Baumu lebih jelek dari biasanya."

Ugh.

Langsung memasang ekspresi kesal, Gilbert membanting hp malang itu ke atas kasur, "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" ucap Gilbert tanpa menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. Namun entah kenapa Ivan justru tertawa kecil sehingga membuat wajah Gilbert semakin memerah dan reflek melempar bantal di dekatnya, "JANGAN TERTAWA, SIALAN!"

"Haha, tidak... hanya saja kau ini benar-benar lucu." Balas Ivan sembari menangkap bantal yang Gilbert lempar ke arahnya. Masih dengan mata menyipit, dia menoleh ke arah Gilbert, "Baru sedetik tadi kau mati-matian menyembunyikan baumu dariku, tapi sekarang kau mengeluarkan semuanya. Kau ini seperti balon yang meledak karena kepenuhan udara, _da!_ "

Rasanya Gilbert semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Mati sana."

"Nanti kau semakin merana saat tidak ada yang menemanimu _heat_ lho."

"Dan _heat-_ ku datang karena terpancing baumu. Kalau kau tidak ada seharusnya _heat-_ ku tidak akan datang lagi."

Penjelasan Gilbert ini membuat Ivan mendengus lalu menahan tawanya di balik tangannya. Tentu saja ini membuat wajah Gilbert semakin panas. Dia menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan membuat Ivan semakin senang. Dia membuang mukanya ketika Ivan berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gilbert kehilangan ekspresi kesalnya dan kembali melihat Ivan dengan bingung. Mendapatkan perhatian ini, Ivan hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari Gilbert. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa suara hingga Gilbert membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"A-Apa pedulimu..." Gilbert mendengus dengan kedua pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis dan kembali melihat ke arah lain, "...kau hanya senang melihat aku bertahan dengan perasaan sepihak yang bodoh ini, 'kan?"

Tanpa Gilbert sadari, senyuman di wajah Ivan menghilang.

"Pasti menyenangkan jadi orang yang tidak perlu mengharapkan sesuatu."

Kata-kata ini membuat Ivan membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Dia berjalan meletakkan syalnya di gantungan lemari lalu menarik dasi dan membuka kancing kerahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang masih terus bicara, "Kau senang melihatku menderita seperti yang kau bilang. Bagaimana jika kau tertawa seka—"

Kata-kata Gilbert terhenti begitu Ivan memegang bahunya dengan kuat. Melihat tangan Ivan itu sebelum Gilbert mulai mendongak perlahan. Ivan masih menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, membuat Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya saat menatap Ivan.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku memang beruntung, _da,_ " Gilbert semakin bingung. Kedua tangannya mulai menahan diri di atas kasur ketika Ivan terus menekan bahunya, "aku pernah mengharapkan sesuatu. Sangat mengharapkannya dan aku tidak melakukan apapun seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, apa kau tahu?"

Dalam sekali dorongan, kekuatan Gilbert kalah dan Ivan memaksanya berbaring di atas kasur. Gilbert memejamkan sebelah matanya erat sebelum melihat Ivan yang telah mengurungnya. Iris _dark red_ dan _violet_ itu saling menerobos masuk, mencari arti tatapan satu sama lain.

"Berkat kesabaranku, aku bisa memilikinya sekarang."

Aura Alfa yang Ivan keluarkan membuat Gilbert membuka mulutnya. Terlebih ketika tangan Ivan mulai bergerak menuju kerahnya dan melepaskan kancingnya. Menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan, Gilbert langsung memegang tangan pria di atasnya itu, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam yang tajam. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ivan seakan ingin menghancurkanya, "Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" Ivan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga ujung hidungnya dan Gilbert bertemu. Melihat kerutan alis Gilbert mulai rusak, Ivan menyeringai semakin lebar, "Aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kau bisa melawanku, Gil."

Setelah Ivan mengucapkan itu, dia mengendus leher Gilbert dan semakin turun ke bawah. Gilbert mulai tersentak dan segera berontak... hanya untuk membuat Ivan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred... hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu seperti kaset rusak." Kata-kata ini membuat Gilbert membuka sedikit sebelah matanya yang sudah terpejam. Dia semakin panik, entah bagaimana caranya dia harus segera lari sebelum _heat-_ nya terpancing, "Mau sampai kapan kau berdelusi lagi? Kau benar-benar berharap _mate_ bisa dibuat paksa sesuai keinginanmu? Lucu sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin dalam membuat Gilbert sadar betapa seriusnya lelaki itu sekarang.

"Ivan—hah!" Gilbert reflek berteriak ketika Ivan turun dan menjilat _nipple_ miliknya yang belum menegang. Semakin panik, dia mulai menjambak dan memukul kepala Ivan dengan satu tangannya yang berhasil lolos, "Kau… berhenti sekarang, sialan! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya di hari kerja!" teriak Gilbert mengesampingkan telinganya yang juga mulai ikut memerah.

"Hm, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau berjuang menghentikanku lebih keras?" tanya Ivan sembari melirik ke atas. Gilbert telah melihatnya kesal sembari mengatur napasnya hingga dadanya naik turun dengan sangat kentara. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Ivan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau pasti bisa, 'kan? Karena bagaimanapun juga—"

Entah kenapa Gilbert bisa melihat senyuman Ivan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"—aku bukan Alfred."

Kata-kata ini membuat ujung mata Gilbert berkedut. Namun sebelum dia mengeluarkan amarahnya, Ivan sudah kembali membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan seluruh _nipple_ milik Gilbert di sana. Menghisapnya kuat, membuatnya jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Tangan Ivan meraih _nipple_ Gilbert yang lain dan mencubitnya kuat setara dengan hisapannya.

"AH! IVAN—" sakit. Tapi masih ada rasa lain yang membuat Gilbert tidak bisa fokus dengan rasa sakit itu. Kedua kakinya di sisi kanan-kiri Ivan mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, membuat sprei di atas kasur semakin kusut, "—hentikan…Hahn! Sakit… brengsek!" bentaknya, masih berusaha memaki dengan kesal.

Mungkin memang benar, seandainya Gilbert mau melawan lebih keras seharusnya dia bisa mendorong Ivan jika dia mau. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Omega yang sedang bersama _mate-_ nya membuat kekuatannya menurun drastis dan baik Ivan maupun Gilbert sendiri tahu sekali akan hal itu. Walau begitu, Gilbert masih mencoba melawan dan Ivan… dia akan melupakan seluruh hal itu.

Sadar atau tidak, amarah telah membutakan segalanya.

Terus fokus dengan usahanya, Ivan menghisap _nipple_ Gilbert dan sesekali menjilatnya. Seperti anak bayi yang sedang mencari susu dari ibunya. Ivan terus menekan kekuatannya sehingga Gilbert semakin kehilangan kekuatannya. Kedua tangan Gilbert telah bebas namun dia hanya bisa meremas rambut Ivan dan memegang tangan Ivan yang masih memainkan _nipple-_ nya yang telah menegang. Seiring dengan napasnya yang memberat, tenaga Gilbert akhirnya menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

Lalu yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah… Gilbert bisa merasakan celananya menyempit. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya, menggigit jarinya sendiri sementara tangannya yang lain masih menjambak rambut Ivan meskipun lemah.

Merasa sudah tidak ada perlawanan, Ivan membuka mulutnya lalu menjilat sekali _nipple_ yang telah menegang dan memerah itu sebelum bangkit dan melihat tubuh Gilbert yang bergetar di bawahnya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Gilbert menutup wajahnya, memperlihatkan giginya yang digertakkan menahan amarah.

Ivan masih diam melihat itu sembari mengatur napasnya. Sampai dia mencoba menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Gilbert dan pria itu dengan cepat mundur menjauhinya.

Ah… masih sama.

Laki-laki itu masih membencinya.

Tangan Ivan masih diam di udara sebelum akhirnya terkepal lalu meraih tangan Gilbert dan menariknya paksa. Gilbert yang tidak menyangka itu reflek membuka mulutnya, " _Wha—_ "

Ivan memegang kedua tangan Gilbert di sisi-sisi kepalanya lalu maju dan mencium bibir Gilbert yang terbuka. Lidah Ivan menerobos masuk dan mengamuk di dalam mulutnya membuat Gilbert yang tidak menyangka serangan ini langsung mendesah tertahan. Kerasnya ciuman Ivan membuat Gilbert reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mencoba membalasnya meski tidak seberapa.

Berulang kali mereka berciuman dengan kasar dan ceroboh hingga mereka tidak tahu lagi siapa yang menelan saliva siapa. Ivan sengaja menyentuh langit-langit mulut Gilbert, membuat pria itu terus bergerak hingga tak sengaja mengenai titik sensitifnya sendiri. Setiap Gilbert ingin membuka mulutnya, Ivan dengan cepat menekannya hingga dia tersedak.

"Ha—Iva…n—hmph," suara Gilbert yang parau menggema di dalam kamar mereka. Bau mereka yang menguar dan bercampur di udara membuat feromon mereka terpicu untuk melakukan lebih. Ivan mulai melepaskan pegangannya, menuntun Gilbert untuk memeluk lehernya hingga menjambak rambutnya. Apapun tidak masalah selama Omega itu berpegangan padanya.

"Gil…"

Karena hanya dia yang ada di sini.

"…lihat aku."

Dan ingatan bodoh di antara mereka kembali datang. Saat Ivan masih senang memakai kacamata baca miliknya dan menutupi mukanya dengan syal, dia melihat Gilbert dari jauh yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Sampai Alfred datang dan semua perhatian terfokus padanya.

Memang, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Ivan Braginsky waktu itu, Alfred F. jones adalah pusat. Seakan dia adalah matahari yang dikelilingi seluruh tata surya. Mana mungkin… Ivan yang juga hanya seorang _nerd_ di pojok ruangan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Alfa seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun dari status sosial hingga kekayaan Alfred masih di bawahnya, tetap saja Ivan tahu dia telah kalah.

Karena kedua iris merah yang sangat dia sukai itu hanya tertuju pada sang matahari.

Setiap mengingat ini, Ivan bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah. Dia lelah mengejar. Dia lelah berharap. Dia lelah ditinggalkan. Ivan tidak peduli lagi jika Gilbert akan mendorongnya atau bahkan menghajarnya nanti, dia hanya ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur di atas bahu Gilbert sembari menghirup bau yang dia sukai satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"…Aku ada di sini… Gil." Bisiknya pelan sebelum jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Gilbert yang kebingungan dengan posisinya sekarang.

Setelah memastikan Ivan tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi, Gilbert akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. _Heat-_ nya masih belum terpancing sehingga dia masih bisa menenangkan dirinya. Walau sedikit terganggu, Gilbert yakin dia bisa membawanya tidur sebentar lagi. Setelah napasnya sudah cukup terkendali, Gilbert melirik Ivan yang tertidur pulas sembari memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Menggertakkan giginya, Gilbert kembali menutup matanya dengan lengannya, "Apa-apaan…" bisiknya pelan.

Dia tidak mau menerima ini.

Dia membenci Ivan dan seharusnya akan terus seperti itu.

Ya… dia hanya menyukai Alfred. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, dia akan menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan dirinya dan Gilbert juga tidak berniat untuk membuka dirinya pada siapapun. Sangat keras kepala, Gilbert menutup mata dari semua orang yang mengaku terang-terangan bahwa mereka peduli padanya.

Hidup Gilbert Beilschmidt telah selesai sampai di sini.

Walau begitu, seandainya semua titik yang dia dapatkan belakangan ini cocok dan saling menyambung pada satu sama lain. Maka siapa Ivan, apa yang selalu Ivan kenakan, bagaimana sikap Ivan padanya, dan masa lalu Ivan… mungkin akan membuat Gilbert menemukan jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan tak terucapkan yang selalu berada di dalam kepalanya.

Laki-laki yang dulu selalu mengikutinya dari jauh. Dia selalu di sana, duduk dengan bukunya, menatap Gilbert sesekali seolah berharap dirinya atau bahkan Gilbert mengajak salah satu dari mereka bicara. Sayangnya setiap Gilbert terpikir untuk melakukan itu, dia sudah lebih dulu menutup bukunya lalu pergi. Dia hanya menghilang saat Alfred datang. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar hilang saat kelulusan SMA.

Gilbert telah melupakan sosok itu sepenuhnya—

"Ivan…"

—sampai semua ingatan itu kembali saat Ivan Braginsky datang menjadi Alfanya.

"…apakah kau—"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Apapun yang terjadi saat itu, Gilbert tidak akan menganggapnya ada.

Setelah malam itu berakhir, Ivan masih berperilaku seperti biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Gilbert sendiri juga masih meresponnya dengan perilaku yang sama... namun entah Ivan tahu atau tidak jika bagian dalam Gilbert mulai berubah perlahan tapi pasti.

Saat Ivan tidak melihat, Gilbert akan melirik kembali ke arah pria itu. Menatapnya dalam diam seolah menilainya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gilbert mencoba mengingat sosok yang sempat dia lupakan dan mencoba mencocokkannya dengan Ivan. Membuatnya jadi lebih memikirkan dan mengamati Ivan jauh lebih sering dari biasanya.

Ah, tapi... sebagai _mate_ yang sah, bukankah ini hal yang wajar?

Menyadari sesuatu, wajah Gilbert memerah. Sebelum dia menggeleng cepat dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Tidak, tidak, tidak—

"Kenapa, Gil? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"WA—!? IYA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN ALFA SIALAN ITU, MEMANG KENAPA, HAH!?" teriakan pria berambut putih itu yang penuh emosi membuat pria berambut pirang dan memakai kacamatanya itu ikut kaget. Dia sedang memegang tumpukan buku di tangannya ketika Gilbert akhirnya selesai berteriak. Mereka saling bertatapan dan mengedipkan kedua mata masing-masing dalam gerakan lambat.

"Err, Gil?" panggil Alfred untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia tertawa bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf mengganggu fantasi liarmu, tapi Artie bilang kau mengabaikan pesannya sedari tadi dan kau tidak merespon panggilanku. Jadi—"

"Oh? Ah! _Sorry!_ " balas Gilbert cepat sembari menyalakan layar laptopnya. Menyadari sudah ada beberapa _chat_ masuk dari profil _skype_ yang memang biasa digunakan untuk komunikasi para karyawan di kantor ini. Gilbert menggaruk rambutnya sembari mengetikkan kata-kata balasan untuk bosnya tersebut, " _Scheisse!_ Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutunya kesal sebelum menghela napas kasar dan mengambil gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya.

Alfred masih diam memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat kalut sendiri itu. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Alfred meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang dia kumpulkan di atas meja, sembari merapikannya dia bertanya, "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ivan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja Gilbert nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan mengelak sekuat mungkin, tapi mencoba tenang, Gilbert tahu dia tidak bisa terus menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya, "Tidak. Dia adalah masalahku setiap hari." Jawabnya ketus. Jawaban yang membuat Alfred reflek mengeluarkan tawa kencangnya.

"Ha... Hahaha! Leluconmu memang yang terbaik, Gil!" Alfred masih tertawa hingga nyaris menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melihat ini, Gilbert hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya, "Tapi, kalian sudah cukup lama menjadi _mate_ dan tinggal bersama, 'kan? Percaya padaku, Gil. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu~" goda Alfred sembari menyikut Gilbert yang langsung menampik tangannya.

Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menghadap laptopnya, "Sampai anjing mengeong pun, perasaanku tidak akan berubah." Ucapnya tegas, menunjukkan kekeraskepalaan yang luar biasa. Alfred sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan masih tertawa. Tak lama setelah itu, Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika melihat ada satu pemberitahuan yang datang, "Oh, Arthur memanggil kita berdua."

" _Really? Geez, that old man._ " Mengabaikan keluhan Alfred, Gilbert lebih dulu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mendorong kursinya ke dalam meja ketika Alfred ikut berdiri menyusulnya, "Apa lagi yang akan dibicarakan ya? Bukankah _meeting_ soal pasar transportasi baru sudah dibicarakan kemarin?"

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Gilbert cepat dengan nada malas yang sangat kentara. Dia melirik Alfred yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Atau mungkin dia ingin mengumumkan nama seseorang untuk dipecat." Gilbert menyeringai melihat Alfred meliriknya dengan kesal.

"Itu sangat tidak lucu, _seriously._ "

"Oh _come on, just laugh, man!_ " protes Gilbert sembari tertawa dan memukul lengan Alfred beberapa kali. Membuat Alfred mencoba menghindarinya dan membalas dengan pukulan main-main yang kurang lebih sama.

Kedua pria dewasa itu terlihat saling membalas ejekan dan bercanda di sepanjang lorong menuju _lift._ Ruangan Arthur yang akan mereka kunjungi ada di lantai dua belas—mereka sekarang di lantai tujuh. Alfred dan Gilbert terus seperti ini hingga memasuki _lift_ dimana kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Ya. Mereka memang tidak pernah berubah. Dua laki-laki yang telah berteman sejak SMA itu memiliki banyak kemiripan sehingga membuat keduanya nyaman dengan satu sama lain mengesampingkan perbedaan status mereka.

Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa diubah dengan mudah begitu saja oleh penentu takdir sepihak bernama ' _mate'_.

"Kira-kira apa ya?" mendengar pertanyaan Alfred itu, Gilbert menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, "Yang akan dibicarakan oleh Arthur." Tambah Alfred untuk memperjelas.

Gilbert membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ini, dia kemudian menatap depannya, "Pasti masalah pekerjaan, 'kan? Memangnya apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan balik ini membuat Alfred melirik Gilbert sebelum mendengus menahan tawa, "Iya juga." Alfred sempat diam sejenak, sampai senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. Lalu dia menoleh, "Gilbert—"

_**NGUUNG GRAK** _

Tersentak kaget, baik Alfred dan Gilbert langsung terhuyung di dalam kotak besi yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan berhenti. Hanya saja keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat keduanya panik hingga Alfred meraih tangan Gilbert dan menariknya kuat. Membuat Gilbert mendarat di atas dadanya sehingga tidak terjadi benturan keras yang fatal.

Tentu saja di tengah guncangan yang masih tersisa, Alfred memegang kepala Gilbert dan memeluknya kuat seakan dia ingin melindungi Omega itu dengan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan panik, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya guncangan itu mereda perlahan tapi pasti. Begitu keadaan sudah tenang, Alfred yang lebih dulu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat lampu _lift_ yang telah berkedip. Meski begitu, posisinya yang memeluk Gilbert masih belum berubah, "Apa-apaan sih, kenapa _lift_ ini selalu berulah!?" protesnya kesal entah pada siapa. Menandakan bahwa ini bukan kali pertama kotak besi tersebut mengalami _error._

Sesungguhnya, Gilbert setuju dan ingin merespon dengan cepat kata-kata sahabatnya itu… namun begitu menyadari posisinya sekarang—

—mulutnya terkunci total.

Kedua pipi Gilbert dengan cepat memerah hingga ke telinganya. Hanya saja itu cepat menghilang dan dengan sigap, dia langsung menarik dirinya untuk duduk tegak di depan Alfred yang ikut kaget. Pria berambut pirang dengan antena di poninya itu mengedipkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kaku, apalagi ketika dia melihat Gilbert membuang wajahnya, "Ah… iya, maaf. Tadi aku reflek." Jawabnya jujur.

Hanya saja perkataan Alfred itu tidak didengarnya. Gilbert terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung dan terpaku di posisinya hingga tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Alfred padanya. Dia baru saja berdekatan dengan lelaki yang disukainya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa—

—dia tidak merasakan apapun?

"Gil? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alfred melihat Gilbert yang sedari tadi masih diam saja. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung melihat Gilbert namun akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri lebih dulu. Alfred menekan tombol _emergency_ yang biasanya ada di dalam _lift._ Menurut pemberitahuan di sana, mereka hanya perlu menunggu lima menit sebelum _lift_ kembali berjalan normal.

Alfred mendengus melihat pemberitahuan itu lalu kembali melihat Gilbert yang masih duduk di posisinya, "...Apa kau memang se-syok itu, Gil? Seingatku ini bukan pertama kalinya kita terjebak di dalam _lift, '_ kan?" tanyanya apa adanya. Karena _lift_ ini sendiri memang sudah sangat tua sehingga sering terjadi kemacetan, hanya saja sekarang memang pertama kalinya guncangannya sekuat ini.

Gilbert tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk celananya, "Ya, hanya... kaget saja," tidak salah juga sih, karena dia memang kaget... meski karena hal lain.

Menoleh begitu Gilbert berdiri di sampingnya, Alfred hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menundukkan kepalanya, "...Oh, begitu." Gumamnya pelan. Lalu entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka berubah _awkward._ Alfred melihat kemanapun yang berlawanan dari posisi Gilbert begitu pula Omega di sampingnya.

Rasanya... lima menit jadi sangat lama. Seakan mereka sedang terkunci dengan orang asing sekarang.

Padahal biasanya mereka begitu dekat hingga keberadaan _mate_ masing-masing tidak bisa menghalangi mereka.

 _Mate?_ Mengingat wajah pasangannya yang sedang menunggu mereka, Alfred mendengus mengeluarkan tawa. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia benar-benar tertawa kecil, membuat Gilbert menoleh pelan dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya, "Jika Arthur melihat kita, dia pasti akan marah sekali dengan warna merah memenuhi wajahnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia teringat dengan _mate_ Gilbert di sampingnya, "Lalu Ivan tetap tersenyum, namun kau bisa merasakan aura dingin keluar darinya yang bisa membuatmu membeku di tempat hahaha."

Masih diam, Gilbert hanya menatap depannya dan ikut tertawa kaku. Ya, dia yakin Ivan seratus persen akan melakukan itu. Setelah tawa mereka lama-lama berhenti, Alfred akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Mereka benar-benar merepotkan ya. Padahal seharusnya mereka mengerti kita berdua sudah bersama jauh lebih lama daripada mereka." Memejamkan kedua matanya, Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aah, permainan takdir benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kata-kata ini terdengar rancu dan aneh bahkan untuk seorang Alfred sekalipun. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pria albino itu menoleh bingung, "Alfred—"

"Haah, Gil... " menoleh cepat, Alfred menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "...seandainya kita adalah _mate..._ bagaimana ya?"

Ah.

Pertanyaan macam apa... itu.

Gilbert membuka mulutnya namun ekspresi kedua matanya tidak terlihat. Sementara itu, Alfred menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya semua akan berjalan lebih mudah haha." Jeda sejenak, Alfred menunggu reaksi Gilbert namun masih tidak ada reaksi juga. Akhirnya Alfred tertawa kaku, "Hei, Gil. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius—"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya, Al."

Ucapan Gilbert yang tiba-tiba membuat Alfred terdiam bingung. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, _lift_ mereka telah kembali bergerak menuju lantai yang mereka inginkan. Di saat itu, Gilbert kembali bersuara meski dia masih menundukkan kepalanya sehingga meskipun Alfred menoleh, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Oh, _lift-_ nya sudah bergerak lagi." Ucap Alfred, lebih seperti basa-basi. Dia tertawa kaku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan menoleh pada Gilbert, "Syukurlah, ya 'kan?" tanyanya pada Gilbert dengan tawa yang dia usahakan untuk mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Lalu di sisi ini, Alfred bisa melihat Gilbert tersenyum tipis.

"Ya benar, aku bersyukur mendapat kesempatan seperti ini." Memiringkan kepalanya, Gilbert mendengus pelan, "Apa kukatakan saja sekarang ya?"

"Gilbert—"

"Al," menoleh langsung membuat Alfred kaget, Gilbert memasang ekspresi seriusnya, "aku menyukaimu."

Dan iris merah darah itu menusuk biru langit di depannya.

"...Eh?"

_**TING** _

Di lain tempat, Ivan dan Arthur yang sedang berjalan di lorong, saling berbincang pelan untuk proyek baru mereka, "—Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Alfred dan Gilbert lama sekali?" tanya Arthur sembari tetap berjalan dan melihat ke depan.

Mendengar dua nama yang tidak dia sukai bersama itu membuat Ivan kehilangan senyumannya dan ikut menatap depan, "Entahlah. Mungkin terjebak di dalam _lift._ " Tebak Ivan asal. Nadanya menunjukkan bahwa dia menjawabnya dengan malas.

Arthur sempat terdiam dengan mulut terbuka sebelum dia mendengus pelan, "Kau bisa bercanda juga." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik. Ivan masih belum ikut tertawa dengan ini sementara Arthur di sampingnya sudah menyeringai, "Tapi jika kata-katamu benar, berarti Alfred memang tipe pria yang mudah mendapat sial." Gumamnya.

Kali ini Ivan tersenyum, "Benar juga. Kudengar kalian menjadi _mate_ saat terkunci di dalam gudang?" tanyanya sembari melirik Arthur yang lebih pendek darinya.

Arthur mendengus kesal namun telinganya memerah, "...Benar, bodoh sekali, 'kan?" dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai bentuk pertahanan sementara Ivan menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung sembari tetap memperhatikan Arthur, "Sebagai dua orang yang sama-sama menganggap keberadaan _soulmate_ itu _bullshit,_ kami benar-benar dipaksa menelan ludah kami sendiri secara bersamaan. Menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Ivan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ini. Dia kembali menghadap depan ketika Arthur sedikit menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "...Padahal kalau kami bukan _mate,_ mungkin... dia dan Gil..."

"Ng?"

Mendengar suara Ivan yang teralihkan lagi padanya, dengan cepat Arthur mengibaskan tangannya, "Haha tidak—" mereka berdua telah sampai di ujung koridor dan berbelok bersamaan, "—bukan apa... apa..."

Suara Arthur tiba-tiba menjadi semakin pelan. Kedua iris hijau _emerald-_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat sesuatu yang lurus di hadapan mereka dimana seharusnya hanya ada _lift_ di ujung lorong. Sampai akhirnya Ivan ikut menoleh ke arah yang Arthur lihat tersebut.

Dan kedua iris _violet-_ nya ikut membulat sempurna.

Di dalam _lift_ yang pintunya baru saja terbuka itu, dua orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi ternyata berada di sana. Hanya saja, tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, Alfred F. Jones dan Gilbert Beilschmidt terlihat menyatukan bibir mereka. Dengan posisi Gilbert yang terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sementara Alfred masih membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat syok.

Melihat ini, rahang Ivan mengeras. Dia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat karena amarah. Walau begitu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap di tempat dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Sementara itu, tanpa disadarinya, Arthur mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Gilbert akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya dan karena kepalanya menunduk, Alfred tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua mata Omega berambut perak itu, "G-Gil?"

Suara Alfred membuat Gilbert membuka mulutnya seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia kembali menutup mulutnya sebelum tersenyum tipis. Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan kedua matanya yang terlihat menyipit senang.

Tapi, Alfred tahu... setidaknya sekarang dia tahu...

...bahwa senyum sahabatnya itu palsu.

Sahabatnya? Apa dia masih bisa menyebut Gilbert seperti itu?

Memegang bahu Alfred, Gilbert berkata pelan, "...Maaf," dan sebelum Alfred sempat menyela, dia telah mendorong Alfa itu keluar dari _lift._ Gilbert segera menekan tombol ' _close'_ sembari berkata, "katakan pada Ivan dan Arthur aku pulang lebih awal. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Apa? Tunggu, Gil—"

Pintu _lift_ terlanjur tertutup. Terlalu bingung dan kaget dengan situasi sekarang membuat gerak reflek Alfred jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya. Memegang pintu besi di depannya, Alfred mulai bisa mengumpulkan semua keping _puzzle_ satu persatu di dalam kepalanya. Kedua tangan Alfred di atas _lift_ perlahan tapi pasti terkepal dan dia menggertakkan giginya erat.

_**BANG** _

" _FUCK!"_

Ivan masih memasang ekspresi datar melihat Alfred yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan mereka. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Alfa berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat kesal hingga memukul pintu besi di depannya. Ivan tidak memperhatikan Arthur lagi sampai pria _British_ itu berdiri tegak dan kembali berjalan ke arah ruangan mereka berada tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Pria _Russian_ itu hanya diam melihat punggung Arthur sebelum kembali melihat punggung Alfred yang telah menjatuhkan dirinya dan menunduk.

Menghela napasnya, Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengikuti arah yang tadi dilewati Arthur sebelumnya. Namun, bedanya dia menuju pintu tangga darurat untuk turun dari sana.

"Gil... kau benar-benar..."

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Ivan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Alfa bodoh yang telah membuat Omeganya menunggu bertahun-tahun tanpa kepastian seperti anjing yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

"...menghancurkan semuanya."

Di sisi lain, Gilbert yang masih berada di dalam _lift_ menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia semakin turun dan berjongkok di tengah kotak besi yang terus bergerak turun ini. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja mencium cinta pertamanya.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

"...Kenapa?"

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mencoba mengingat rasa yang terus mengikis hingga benar-benar hilang sampai Gilbert tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Tubuh Gilbert kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia harus menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya di atas lantai. Menatap kedua tangannya itu, bibir Gilbert mulai bergetar.

Saat mencium Alfred tadi, Gilbert tahu dia akan menerima seluruh resikonya. Bahkan meskipun dia akan berhadapan lagi dengan _mate_ asli-nya lalu kehilangan semua pilihan yang bisa dia ambil untuk bahagia.

Yang penting, dia bisa menyatakan perasaan dan menyentuh bibir Alfa yang dia sukai itu... sekali saja.

Ya, seharusnya begitu.

"Kenapa aku... tidak merasakan apapun?"

Tapi, begitu dia menyentuh bibir Alfa berambut _blonde_ itu, kenyataannya sama sekali beda.

Yang ada di kepalanya justru punggung pria yang selalu mengenakan syal. Di dalam bayangannya, Gilbert bisa melihat tangannya menjulur ke depan seakan memintanya berbalik untuk kembali tersenyum padanya. Padahal sampai kemarin, Gilbert yakin dia tidak ingin terlibat apapun bersama pria yang seharusnya dibencinya itu.

Apakah ini salah takdir _soulmate_ yang memutuskan semua tanpa persetujuan darinya?

Ataukah... ada hal lain yang jauh lebih dalam dan masih belum dia mengerti?

"...Ivan..."

Apapun itu, Gilbert tahu dia telah egois. Dia telah menghancurkan segalanya.

Apa dia masih boleh... berada di sini?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hal terakhir yang Gilbert ingat saat dia kembali ke apartemennya bersama Ivan, dia telah mempersiapkan diri seandainya Ivan akan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Namun tak peduli berapa lama dia menunggu, Ivan tak kunjung pulang. Gilbert hampir tidak pernah menanyakan dimana atau kabar Alfanya itu karena dia memang selalu memaksakan diri untuk tidak peduli. Lagipula Ivan cenderung mengabarinya dengan inisiatif sendiri.

Hanya saja di hari ketiga, akhirnya Gilbert menyerah dan mencoba mengirim satu pesan singkat.

' _Kau dimana?'_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Gilbert kembali meringkuk di pojokan. Dan suara hp yang terdengar beberapa saat kemudian membuatnya langsung bergerak cepat untuk membuka pesan yang muncul tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang membalasnya.

' _Sedang banyak kesibukan di kantorku. Aku akan lebih sering pulang ke rumah, tidak perlu menungguku.'_

Jawaban itu membuat Gilbert terdiam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas, Gilbert menutup kembali hp-nya lalu menundukkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Selama ini... dia yang selalu membenci keberadaan Ivan di dekatnya lebih dari apapun. Dan setelah semuanya yang terjadi, dia mengharapkan Alfanya itu kembali datang menenangkannya?

Memangnya siapa dia?

Hanya seorang _mate_ bodoh yang tidak mengenal rasa terima kasih.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa _insecure_ mulai menyerang Gilbert yang telah mengalami penurunan drastis terhadap kepercayaan dirinya. Entah kenapa rasanya Ivan tidak memberi jawaban yang jujur. Gilbert terjebak di pilihan ingin menekan Ivan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau segera menjadi egois dan memintanya berada di sini sekarang. Dengan tangan bergetar, Gilbert kembali mengambil hp-nnya.

Mengetik cepat di balik selimut, Gilbert mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dia inginkan dari Ivan sekarang.

' _Cepat pulang.'_

_...Delete._

' _Kapan kau pulang?'_

_...Delete._

' _Maukah kau pulang ke sini?'_

_...Delete._

' _Ivan, bisakah kita bertemu?'_

_..._

Setiap tangannya selesai menulis, Gilbert merasa jarinya bergetar hingga akhirnya dia menekan tombol _delete_ lalu menulis lagi dari awal. Terus begitu, rasa takut akan kejujuran atau mungkin karena dia memang tidak terbiasa membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi termasuk dirinya sendiri. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya kesal, kali ini menekan _cancel,_ dia membanting hp-nya lalu tidur meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Bodoh..." semakin meringkuk dalam, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "...aku memang bodoh." Ucapnya berulang kali dengan suara serak karena tidak makan dan minum dengan benar sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Mungkin di titik ini, Gilbert telah menyadari bisa jadi waktu itu Ivan melihatnya dan Alfred di dalam _lift._ Ya, pasti begitu. Tidak ada alasan selain itu yang dapat membuat Ivan meninggalkannya tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas. Pada akhirnya laki-laki _Russian_ itu akan muak dan menghapus Omega kotor dari dalam hidupnya.

Lagipula dengan kekayaan yang Ivan Braginsky miliki, memutuskan Omega _mate-_ nya lalu mencari Omega lain yang benar-benar mau dengannya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Yang seharusnya sadar dimana dia berdiri adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Membiarkan _stress_ menggerogoti tubuhnya semakin dalam, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya di tengah dingin malam yang menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun. Detik berikutnya begitu dia sadar... hari telah kembali menemui pagi lagi.

Hari keempat, Gilbert bangun dengan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Tanda bahwa dia tidak bisa benar-benar tidur nyenyak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Meraba kasur di dekatnya, Gilbert mengambil hp untuk melihat jam di layar.

"...Sudah jam segini lagi." Gumamnya pelan. Dia meletakkan benda elektronik tersebut sebelum tertawa miris pada dirinya sendiri, "Jika aku tidak masuk lagi, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Arthur memecatku, kesese." Ucapnya sembari menurunkan kedua kakinya ke atas karpet.

Tangan Gilbert masih menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Dia terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya sebelumnya sampai senyuman tipisnya terukir.

"Memang lebih baik... seperti ini, 'kan?"

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Alfred lagi."

_**TING TONG** _

Tersentak kaget, Gilbert membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu depan berada. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dan bingung, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

"...Ivan?" jeda sejenak, Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak. Untuk apa dia membunyikan bel di apartemennya sendiri?" bisik Gilbert ragu. Dia berdiri ketika suara bel terdengar lagi.

"Atau mungkin... dia ingin aku berpikir seperti itu?" terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Gilbert mengambil jaketnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan selama bel terus terdengar, "Tapi... untuk apa?" tambahnya pelan.

Hingga akhirnya dia telah sampai, lalu membuka pintu depannya pelan. Gilbert tidak membukanya terlalu lebar dan mengintip keluar, "Ya—"

Melihat sosok yang dikenalinya, kedua iris merah Gilbert membulat sempurna. Pria berkacamata dan berambut pirang alami itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya seperti biasa dan dia mengangkat tangannya dengan kikuk sebagai bentuk sapaan.

"Ah, umm... _hey._ " Ucap Alfred singkat, meski masih diakhiri dengan tawa kaku.

Baru mengatakan itu, Gilbert langsung menahan napasnya dan reflek mendorong pintu untuk menutupnya. Tentu saja. Pertama, dia masih belum siap sama sekali untuk bertemu Alfred F. Jones dari seluruh kemungkinan orang yang bisa menemuinya sekarang. Kedua, dia tidak mau membahas masa lalu yang baru saja tadi dia putuskan untuk dilupakan.

_**GRAK** _

Hanya saja seolah sudah memperkirakan ini, gerakan Alfred lebih cepat. Dia menahan ujung pintu Gilbert dengan kuat. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, masih berusaha melawan. Meskipun dia sendiri salah satu yang paling tahu jika Alfa itu serius, dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang melebihi akal sehat manusia—mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi kadang itulah kenyataannya.

"Gilbert, dengarkan aku dulu—"

" _NEIN, AL!_ " reflek mengeluarkan bahasa tanah kelahirannya, Gilbert berteriak hingga tenggorokannya mengering. Sebagai buktinya, Gilbert langsung terbatuk dan itu membuat kekuatannya ikut menurun, saat inilah Alfred langsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan mendorong pintu hingga Gilbert dipaksa menarik tangannya, "APA YANG KAU—"

Sebelum Gilbert sempat berteriak, Alfred memegang tangannya dengan kuat. Tangan Gilbert yang terkepal itu ditariknya mengarah ke wajahnya sendiri dan—

_**BHUAG** _

Gilbert terkejut melihat ini, Alfred mengayunkan tangan temannya itu hingga menonjok pipi Alfred dengan sangat kuat. Alfa berambut pirang itu dipaksa menghadap ke samping. Gilbert masih melihat Alfred dengan kebingungan, tangannya yang telah bebas itu kembali turun ke sisi tubuhnya. Alfred masih menundukkan wajahnya dan tangannya yang lain terlihat mengusap-usap pipinya sebelum dia berdiri tegak.

Saat dia tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kedua alis Gilbert bertaut melihat sedikit luka di ujung mulut Alfred, "Ahaha, aku tidak mengantisipasi rasanya sesakit ini," tidak ada respon dari Gilbert, membuat Alfred berhenti tertawa dan dia melirik ke samping dengan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Suasana di antara mereka kembali _awkward._

"Kau—" / "Anu—"

Mengucapkan kata-kata mereka bersamaan, Alfred dan Gilbert langsung berhenti dan bergerak gelisah. Hingga akhirnya Gilbert menghela napasnya, "Kau dulu."

Perintah yang terdengar tidak bisa dibantah itu membuat Alfred membuka mulutnya. Dia menutup mulutnya lagi sampai mendengus pelan dan memasang senyumannya meski kedua alisnya masih bertaut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya di depan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"...Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Ucapan Alfred itu masih belum membuat Gilbert mengubah emosinya. Pria albino itu hanya diam dan melirik ke ujung kanan bawahnya, "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini." Suara Alfred terus menggema di dalam telinganya, "Ini memang terlambat, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali."

Gilbert menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas, sementara itu Alfred melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya aku lega dan kuharap kau juga begitu." Kata-kata ini akhirnya membuat Gilbert kembali melirik Alfred, "Mengesampingkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu, kau masih mau berteman denganku. Jadi, kuharap setelah inipun... kau masih mau berteman denganku." Ucapnya apa adanya.

Mungkin Omega berambut putih keperakan itu akan bermisuh pelan seandainya Alfred tidak menghela napas dengan suara keras. Kembali bingung dengan perubahan sikap Alfa di depannya, Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Al?"

Panggilan Gilbert membuat Alfred berhenti berteriak. Dari posisi ini, Gilbert hanya bisa melihat jakun Alfred yang masih terus mendongak, "Tapi sejujurnya, aku memang kecewa kenapa terlambat..." jeda sejenak, Alfred menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan kedua matanya di balik kacamata itu menyipit penuh arti, "Seandainya kita mau jujur pada satu sama lain sebelum menemui _mate_ kita masing-masing, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda."

Dan di sini... Gilbert merasa ada yang aneh, walau dia tidak mengerti apa.

"...Kita?"

Alfred hanya diam. Dia kembali tersenyum tenang seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Gilbert tunjukkan dari wajahnya, "Yah, itu sudah berlalu jadi ya sudahlah hahaha!" tawanya yang keras itu membuat Gilbert sadar Alfred telah kembali seperti biasanya. Hal yang membuat Gilbert mendengus kesal dan kembali membuang mukanya.

"Yang penting sekarang, apa kau tidak mau menemui Ivan?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya. Ekspresi Omega yang memiliki satu adik itu mulai berubah sedikit. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras sebelum dia menjawab, "Ivan... sepertinya dia sudah membenciku." Gumamnya pelan, berharap Alfred tidak mendengarnya meski percuma.

Ucapan ini membuat Alfred mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum memegang dagunya sendiri, "Hmm bagaimana ya Gil, sejujurnya aku merasa Ivan adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang bisa membencimu." Gilbert kembali melihat Alfred dengan ekspresinya yang tidak yakin. Alfred menjentikkan jarinya, "Kalau kau mau, mungkin kau bisa ke apartemennya?"

Gilbert mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Tidak mungkin. Di rumahnya ada adik dan kakaknya, lalu—" seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Gilbert melihat Alfred dengan bingung, "—tunggu, kau bilang apartemennya?"

Pria tampan beriris biru langit itu menyeringai dan mengangguk, "Ya, dia memiliki apartemen lain, tempat dimana biasanya dia ingin sendiri tanpa diganggu siapapun." Melihat ekspresi bingung Gilbert, Alfred hanya tertawa santai, "Kebetulan aku tahu tempat itu, beberapa kali Ivan mengajakku karena kadang dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya di sana. Waktu itu aku pernah iseng bertanya mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sana dan dia bilang dia memang tidak memberitahumu tempat itu."

Mendengar ini, kedua iris Gilbert membulat sempurna.

"Ini hanya firasatku saja... tapi mungkin, Ivan sebenarnya ingin suatu hari nanti kau akan datang dengan inisiatifmu sendiri ke sana." Dengan senyum penuh artinya, Alfred terus melanjutkan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Gilbert, "Karena itu dia memberitahuku secara tidak langsung agar aku bisa menyampaikan padamu saat waktunya tepat." Tutupnya.

Melihat Gilbert masih tidak juga meresponnya, Alfred menghilangkan senyumannya, "Gilbert, mungkin kau tidak mengakuinya..."

Saat iris merah dan biru itu kembali bertemu, Alfred mencoba masuk ke dalam tatapan yang masih kehilangan arah hidupnya.

"...tapi saat ini, hanya ada Ivan di dalam kepalamu, 'kan?"

Seandainya Gilbert masih seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang kemaren, seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan langsung dibantah olehnya dengan mudah.

"Aku—"

 _Mate_ adalah sesuatu yang _bullshit._

Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan itu lagi sekarang?

Gilbert sudah... tidak tahu lagi.

Menyadari sahabat baiknya sedang dalam kebimbangan, Alfred tahu dia hanya bisa melakukan satu hal, "Lebih baik kau temui dia secepatnya." Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sepertinya telah dia siapkan sebelum datang ke sini, Alfred meraih tangan Gilbert dan memaksa Omega itu menerima kertasnya.

"Bisa gawat jika dia sudah bosan menunggu, kau tidak akan mau membuatnya marah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Alfred menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap dia dan Gilbert bertukar canda. Namun kali ini, suasana hati masih belum sepenuhnya bisa membuat Gilbert membalas senyuman lima jari tersebut. Dia menatap kertas di tangannya sebelum tangan itu mengepal.

"Aku akan... memikirkannya." Ucap Gilbert, meski terselip nada dusta di dalam sana.

Dusta yang bisa Alfred ketahui dan membuat pria itu tersenyum tenang, "Tidak masalah, _just take your time, buddy._ " Alfred berjalan keluar apartemen Ivan dan Gilbert lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Aku duluan ya. Cepat kembali ke kantor, Gil. Artie masih meletakkan tumpukan dokumen di meja kosongmu. Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan mau melihatnya semakin tinggi." Tambah Alfred sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kami selalu menunggumu, _Mr. Awesome!_ "

Dan kali ini, Gilbert kembali memasang ekspresi kagetnya. Alfred hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gilbert, Alfred langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya tersebut. Cukup yakin bahwa Gilbert tidak akan mengambil pilihan bodoh. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Entah Alfred menyadarinya atau tidak ketika Gilbert mendengus menahan tawa sebelum menutup pintunya.

"...Terima kasih, Al."

Waktunya bersiap mengakhiri semua ini.

Di sisi Alfred, dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di gerbang depan apartemen temannya. Alfred menoleh dan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menyandar pada tembok itu akhirnya berdiri tegak dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"...Sudah?"

"Ya, tidak perlu khawatir. Gilbert yang kukenal tidak akan kabur dari kenyataan." Jawab Alfred _to the point._ Dia tertawa kecil sebelum kembali melihat depan, "Dan hal itu yang selalu kusukai darinya."

Arthur Kirkland masih menutup mulutnya saat mendengar ini, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau yakin?" pertanyaan ini membuat Alfred berhenti dan menoleh ke pria _British_ yang masih menatapnya dengan dua alis tebal yang mengernyit dalam, "Kau masih bisa kembali."

Omega berambut pirang alami itu mengepal kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Ivan juga... aku yakin dia akan menyerah jika kau bersungguh-sungguh mengambil Gilbert darinya."

Awalnya Alfred terlihat memberi jeda dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa detik. Hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengus menahan tawa membuat Arthur membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Alfred menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Arthur pelan sebelum menetap di sana. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan agar wajahnya dan Arthur sejajar.

"Aku 'kan sudah punya kau."

Arthur tersentak dan ekspresinya membatu saat Alfred menarik tangannya kembali, "Gilbert dan aku hanya sahabat. Apalagi berkat ciuman itu... aku jadi sadar dan bisa benar-benar maju sekarang."

Arthur kembali memasang ekspresi sedihnya yang tertahan, "...Alfred." bisiknya pelan.

"Gilbert memang keren. Tapi, kau yang masih mau menerima Alfa yang penuh dengan kekurangan seperti diriku juga sangat keren, Artie!"

Mendekati Arthur, Alfred langsung memeluk Omeganya itu hingga Arthur tidak sempat membalasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena bingung sementara Alfred memeluknya semakin kuat.

"Aku bersyukur sekali bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Gilbert dan _mate_ sepertimu, Tuhan benar-benar memberkatiku ya, hahaha!" ucapnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Arthur.

Untuk beberapa saat, Arthur tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa diam dan ikut mendekatkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Alfred. Mencium bau khas Alfa itu yang seperti _mint_ di dalam _green forest._ Setelah merasa cukup, Alfred melepaskan pelukannya lalu meraih tangan Arthur dan menggenggamnya.

Tanpa menunggu Arthur lagi, Alfred langsung menariknya dan berjalan duluan, " _Let's go to the new cafe over there, Artie!_ Ada yang bilang kopi dan teh buatan mereka enak, kita harus mencobanya!" ajak Alfred antusias sebelum fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Arthur masih belum bisa membalasnya, kedua matanya memperhatikan punggung Alfred yang masih terus menarik tangannya. Hingga akhirnya dia ikut mendengus dan memasang senyumnya, " _This stupid git._ " Bisiknya sebelum mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Alfred. Memeperdalam genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

Di saat yang sama, mereka berdua bisa merasakan angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua. Arthur menutupi wajahnya hingga kepalanya mengenai bahu Alfanya, sementara Alfred menahan rambutnya sendiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat betapa cerahnya cuaca hari ini membuat dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang baik akan segera menghampiri mereka semua.

Alfred F. Jones tersenyum semakin lega dan membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Gil."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Di suatu tempat yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari posisi tiga orang berada, Ivan Braginsky menatap jendela besar di dalam ruangannya. Berada di lantai pencakar langit membuat Ivan bisa melihat langit biru yang begitu bersih dengan awan-awan putih yang terlihat lembut tetap berarak dengan tenang seolah angin di sekelilingnya tidak bisa membuatnya goyah. Belum lagi dengan para burung yang terbang dengan ceria tanpa peduli akan seluruh konflik di dunia.

Cuaca yang cerah ini rasanya tidak sesuai dengan keadaan batin di dalam dirinya sekarang. Menutup kedua matanya, pria berambut cokelat _beige_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju meja terdekatnya.

Ivan berniat mengambil salah satu kaleng _vodka_ di atas meja itu sampai dia sadar seluruhnya telah kosong. Menghela napas pelan, Ivan mengambil kaleng-kaleng kosong tersebut untuk dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Saat ini dia tidak mengenakan atasan, seperti biasa berjalan di dalam apartemen pribadinya hanya dengan celana panjang. Lagipula toh, tidak ada yang akan merasa terganggu di sini dengan apapun yang dipakainya sekarang.

Ya, karena dia sendirian.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin... dalam waktu dekat, status ini akan menetap pada dirinya selamanya.

Menyadari pikiran negatif ini kembali menyerangnya, Ivan berdecak kesal dan membuka keran pada tempat pencuci piring. Begitu air mengalir, Ivan langsung membasahi kepalanya sekilas sebelum dia kembali berdiri tegak. Menghela napas panjang, Ivan menyisir rambut depannya yang telah basah itu ke belakang. Memperlihatkan dahinya yang berkerut karena alisnya masih mengernyit dalam.

"Menyebalkan..."

Ivan mengusap wajahnya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"...mau sampai kapan aku lari dari Gilbert seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara dan Ivan tidak berharap lebih akan ada yang menjawabnya. Membereskan urusannya di dapur, Ivan berniat kembali ke ruang tengah sampai dia melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Iris _violet_ miliknya seolah menatapnya balik, memperlihatkan sosok pengecut yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Tertawa kecil, Ivan memegang cermin di depannya, "Kau pikir... kau predator?" kelima jarinya menekuk seakan ingin mencakar bayangan di depannya itu. Senyuman Alfa itu hilang tepat saat pupil di kedua matanya mengecil perlahan tapi pasti.

Naluri Alfa yang muncul seolah ingin menakuti bayangan di depannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menaklukkan satu mangsa, _da._ "

Lalu Ivan menarik tangannya dan pergi. Meninggalkan bekas cakaran yang terlihat sangat jelas di atas cermin bening yang tidak bersalah itu.

Ivan mendecih pelan dan mengambil kaleng _vodka_ lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sebelum membanting pintu kulkas dengan keras. _Mood-_ nya semakin jelek, membuat pengendalian emosinya semakin buruk hingga dia akan cenderung berperilaku kasar untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Seperti mengeluarkan kepribadiannya yang lain sejak dia mendapat hasil sebagai seorang Alfa bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat Alfa mulai berperilaku agresif seperti ini sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan.

Yang pertama, dia memang sedang mengalami konflik internal karena lingkungan sekitarnya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Alfa memiliki pengaturan emosi yang lebih buruk dari Beta hingga Omega pada umumnya. Terutama jika sudah marah.

Lalu yang kedua... adalah kemungkinan yang paling tidak ingin Ivan akui. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Menggertakkan giginya, Ivan hampir mendekatkan ujung kaleng di bibirnya ketika suara bel dibunyikan menghentikannya.

_**TING TONG** _

"...Ha?" mencengkeram kalengnya berlebihan hingga menekuk ke dalam, Ivan menatap kesal ke arah pintu, seakan dia ingin tatapannya bisa menghancurkan pintu itu. Mendecih kesal, Ivan meletakkan kalengnya kasar di atas meja hingga air di dalamnya bercipratan keluar, "Siapa yang datang ke sini? Alfred? _Seriously?_ " tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Bisa-bisanya dia memiliki muka untuk datang ke sini," gerutu Ivan yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia berjalan cepat dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung membuka pintu di depannya, "mau apa lagi, brengsek—"

Suara Ivan tercekat ketika dia mengantisipasi biru langit menyebalkan tiba-tiba yang ada di hadapannya adalah sepasang iris merah yang juga tidak berniat menyembunyikan amarahnya. Hanya saja ketika menyadari Ivan keluar dengan rambut basah disisir ke belakang dan tidak mengenakan atasan, membuat pria yang bertamu itu reflek melirik ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

" _Okay, this is too much even for the awesome me."_ Bisiknya sembari mengumpat.

Mungkin dia beruntung karena Ivan tidak terlihat mendengarnya, "Gilbert?" suara Ivan kembali mengingatkan sang Omega tujuan pertamanya datang kemari, "Kenapa... bagaimana kau—"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal apartemen ini!?"

Teriakan itu membuat Ivan tersadar, dia bisa melihat Gilbert berdiri dengan muka merah antara kesal dan malu itu lebih jelas. Ivan masih membuka-tutup mulutnya ketika Gilbert yang mengenakan jaket dan kaos putihnya itu mendorong tubuh Ivan menggunakan lengannya. Setelah mereka berdua di dalam, Gilbert langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kuat hingga suara kunci otomatis terdengar.

Butuh waktu untuk Ivan sadar, "Oh, benar. Alfred yang memberitahumu ya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Gilbert berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Si bodoh itu... akh, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang, Gil. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Lanjut Ivan sembari berjalan melewati Gilbert yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Alfanya itu.

"Aku sudah datang ke sini, apa yang kau bicarakan?" berlari mengejarnya, Gilbert mencoba meraih bahu Ivan meski ditampik berulang kali oleh Alfa itu, "IVAN! JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL, SIALAN!" teriak Gilbert yang akhirnya meledak juga.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU!" tiba-tiba Ivan ikut berteriak. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya, Gilbert tersentak kaget hingga reflek mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menatap bingung dan takut ke arah Alfa yang auranya terasa jauh lebih _intense_ daripada biasanya.

Menyadari tatapan Gilbert, Ivan menggertakkan giginya dan menutup setengah wajahnya, "Minggir... Gilbert." Ucapnya pelan dan dalam, penuh dengan nada bahaya yang membuat Gilbert menurut secara insting. Ivan langsung jalan melewati Gilbert dan memasuki kamar tidurnya di sana yang masih gelap dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Tanpa penerangan, hanya segaris cahaya yang berhasil masuk dari balik gorden yang tertarik sedikit. Gilbert berdiri di pinggir pintu memperhatikan Ivan yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menggeram pelan seperti menahan sesuatu, dia duduk dengan menunduk dan mencakar sisi-sisi kepalanya sendiri.

"...Ivan."

Suara Gilbert kembali menggema, namun geraman Ivan masih belum berhenti.

"Jangan bilang... kau terkena _rut?_ "

Dan satu kata itu berhasil membuat Ivan membuka kedua matanya. Tanpa merubah posisinya, dia melirik ke arah dimana dia memperkirakan Gilbert berada, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, pergilah." Semakin gawat, Ivan bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya, "Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau menangis. Jadi, kumohon..." suaranya semakin pelan hingga akhirnya Ivan hanya melanjutkan di dalam hatinya.

" _...aku tidak mau kau membenciku lebih dari ini."_

Napas Ivan terdengar semakin kasar dan memburu. Sementara itu, entah dia sadar atau tidak ketika baunya telah memenuhi ruangan hingga Gilbert dapat menciumnya. Kedua alis Gilbert semakin bertaut merasakan bau Alfa itu mempengaruhinya. Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya di sisi pintu dan dia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa berat di sana.

Jika diingat penyebab Alfa memasuki _rut_ adalah salah satu pergolakan batin yang tidak stabil...

...sedikit banyak, Gilbert sadar bahwa semua ini terjadi karena dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert membuka mulutnya, membiarkan napasnya mengepul di udara. Wajahnya memerah saat dia sadar sepenuhnya telah jatuh ke dalam pengaruh _rut_ Alfa-nya. Tinggal hitungan detik, Gilbert tahu dia akan memasuki _heat_ dan mungkin... mereka akan melakukan _sex_ lagi. _Sex_ yang sama sekali beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Karena kali ini... Gilbert menginginkannya.

Tidak. Sebelumnya, Gilbert masih harus menyampaikan tujuan utamanya datang ke sini. Menelan ludahnya, pria berambut putih keperakan itu mulai mengambil langkah ke dalam. Dari gerakan Ivan yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya, sepertinya dia telah sadar Gilbert mendekat. Terlebih ketika dia berbalik dan menatap Gilbert marah.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan!? Jangan—"

"Kau... Kau anak yang selalu duduk di kursi halaman belakang sekolah, 'kan?" pertanyaan ini membuat lidah Ivan membeku. Kedua iris _violet-_ nya membulat sempurna ketika Gilbert terus berjalan mendekatinya hingga dia berhenti dan terbatuk-batuk sebelum melanjutkan, "Anak yang... selalu melihatku seperti orang bodoh. Selalu mengenakan _syal_ hingga mulutnya tertutup, belum lagi kacamata setebal botol susu sapi yang selalu menutupi kedua matanya."

Ivan kehilangan kata-katanya. Terlebih ketika Gilbert menatap langsung kedua matanya dengan seringai yang seolah mengatakan dia sedang menang sekarang.

"Hei, bagaimana? Aku benar... 'kan?"

Namun sebelum Ivan sempat menjawab itu, Gilbert terjatuh dengan lututnya yang menyentuh karpet lebih dulu. Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di atas kasur Ivan meski gagal. Ivan sendiri sempat panik hingga dia berdiri dan ikut berjongkok di depan Gilbert.

"Gil..." berniat memegang bahu Gilbert, tapi Gilbert sudah lebih dulu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Gilbert berpegangan pada itu untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri. Dan setelah berhasil, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ivan di depannya, "...he-hei, Gilbert... ini bahaya—"

"Dasar... bodoh!" sesungguhnya kepala Gilbert sangat pusing mencium bau _rut_ sedekat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, dia tidak akan mundur sekarang, "Kalau saja kau bukan pengecut... seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkan aku lebih cepat!" teriaknya dan kini kedua tangannya telah memeluk badan besar atletis di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang kesabaranmu membuahkan hasil? Ha, jangan buat aku tertawa..."

Kali ini, wajah Ivan yang memerah hingga sampai ke telinganya.

"...kau hanya mengulur waktu agar aku tersiksa sendirian dan memohon padamu untuk kembali, dasar licik!"

Kata-kata ini membuat Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bau _heat_ dari tengkuk Gilbert juga mulai mempengaruhinya. Membalas pelukan Omega itu, Ivan ikut menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium tengkuk Gilbert sembari memeluk erat tubuh yang selama ini dibutuhkannya.

Ya. Seperti ini. Gilbert meraih punggung Ivan untuk dicakarnya sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak ke atas dan sedikit menjambak rambut Ivan yang mulai menghisap lehernya.

Lagi. Terus menggesekkan tubuh mereka hingga bau keduanya saling mengikat di udara.

Setidaknya sampai Ivan kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Tapi kau... dan Al..."

Kembali teringat, Gilbert membuka kedua matanya, "Oh iya... itu salah kau juga," jawab Gilbert acuh, hal ini membuat Ivan membuka kedua matanya, "aku sampai harus memastikan perasaanku dengan mencium Alfred. Benar-benar... kau seharusnya bisa menjagaku lebih baik." Gerutunya pelan.

Meski sebenarnya Gilbert sendiri tahu dia hanya membuat alasan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedangtidak _awesome_ sekali.

Sayangnya kali ini... Ivan tidak dalam posisi yang bisa mengalah.

"Hmm?" ekspresinya menggelap dan dia melepaskan pelukan mereka. Gilbert mulai merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, terlebih ketika Ivan memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya lurus dengan senyuman _twist_ , "Jadi maksudmu, kau yang juga menunggu dengan perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Alfred selama bertahun-tahun adalah salahku?"

Gilbert menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu tinggi atas dirimu, Gil. Kenyataan bahwa kau ditolak dan kalah dalam permainanadalah bukti bahwa kemampuanmu hanya segitu."

Tangan Ivan bergerak sehingga menangkup wajah yang telah memanas dan memerah di hadapannya.

"Dan Tuhan mengirimku sebagai _mate-_ mu karena semata-mata kasihan dengan dirimu yang menyedihkan ini."

Walau tahu bau Ivan telah mendominasinya, Gilbert tetap enggan mengalah. Dia memegang kedua tangan Ivan di wajahnya, berusaha menggerakkannya meski tidak bergeming sedikitpun, "A-Apa maksudmu mengirimmu? Kau sendiri yang akan menangis sampai akhir jika tidak mendapatkan aku, dasar cengeng!"

"Oh ya? Mohon maaf, tolong jelaskan siapa yang sekarang menangis karena hampir kuusir?"

"I-Ini bukan karena kau usir, baumu menekanku, brengsek!"

"Tenang saja, aku tetap senang karena pada akhirnya kau berinisiatif sendiri datang ke tempatku, Gil!"

Wajah Gilbert yang merah terlihat semakin tegang dan berusaha melihat kemanapun selain Ivan, "K-Kesese, tentu saja. Aku khawatir kau akan merusak properti orang lain jika terus kubiarkan mengambek seperti ini. Lihat? Sekarang saja kau sudah masuk _rut!_ " ucapnya bangga pada dirinya sendiri namun juga panik di saat yang bersamaan, "Sudah, 'kan? Sekarang lepaskan aku—"

"Tapi..." bisikan dalam yang memotong ucapannya itu kembali memberi Gilbert mimpi buruk, "...aku tetap tidak suka kau menjadikan aku pelampiasan karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan Alfred, _da._ "

"SEKARANG KAU BARU PROTES SOAL ITU!?"

Dan teriakan Gilbert kembali teredam begitu Ivan melepas wajahnya, memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Gilbert jatuh dengan posisi wajahnya mengenai kasur lebih dulu sebelum dia cepat-cepat bangkit dan membalik tubuhnya. Melihat Ivan yang telah bersiap melepas celananya membuat Gilbert menarik tubuhnya mundur pelan-pelan.

"I-Ivan... tunggu dulu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Gilbert tahu dia berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Entah sejak kapan, bau _rut_ dan _heat_ telah berkumpul menjadi satu, memenuhi kamar mereka. Gilbert semakin pusing dengan semua ini, namun dia merasa masih bisa berpikir jernih dibandingkan Ivan yang terlihat sudah tenggelam jauh ke dalam _rut-_ nya sendiri. Ivan membuka mulutnya, napasnya yang keras menggema, taringnya yang terlihat semakin tajam membuat Gilbert tahu sebentar lagi bekas gigitan di tubuh putihnya akan bertambah.

Gilbert tahu dia juga sudah mulai tidak bisa melawan nafsunya sendiri. Meski begitu, kata-katanya yang berharap agar Ivan tidak memperlakukannya kasar hilang entah kemana. Seakan kedua manusia itu telah masuk ke dalam sisi binatang mereka hingga lupa bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan baik dan benar.

Hingga akhirnya Gilbert menelan ludahnya dan merangkak mendekat. Dia memegang tangan Ivan yang akan menurunkan celananya sendiri, menggantikan tugas Alfa itu dan mengeluarkan milik sang Alfa yang telah berdiri tegak sempurna. Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Gil—hwaa?"

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Gilbert membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan milik Ivan itu ke dalam. Dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam, Gilbert terus berusaha bergerak hingga ujungnya menabrak tenggorokannya. Merilekskan seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, Omega itu akhirnya berhasil memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam. Dia diam sesaat untuk membiasakan diri sebelum akhirnya bergerak membuat Ivan semakin menahan napasnya.

Ivan mengerang nama Gilbert berulang kali sementara Omeganya itu telah menggerakkan lidahnya dengan kuat demi meraba permukaan milik Ivan yang diam-diam telah dihafalnya. Gilbert nyaris berhasil menemui dasar dari keseluruhannya setidaknya sampai dia tersedak dan berusaha mundur lagi. Namun itu semua tak bertahan lama karena Ivan menjambak rambutnya lalu menggerakkan kepala Gilbert kasar saat merasa dirinya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Hmph!"

"Gilbert... ha..." kedua tangan Ivan bertahan di kepala Gilbert yang secara tak sadar telah dia mainkan demi mencapai klimaksnya, "...maaf, aku... ggh!"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kedua iris Gilbert melotot kaget saat milik Ivan mengeluarkan cairan yang memenuhi kerongkongannya. Gilbert menelan seluruhnya, memperlihatkan jakunnya yang bergerak setiap dia merasakan cairan tawar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, tusukan Ivan sepertinya menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang bahkan Gilbert tidak tahu dia memilikinya.

Ivan menarik miliknya perlahan, namun itu masih memberi gesekan yang membuat tubuh Gilbert tidak berhenti bergetar. Saat Ivan berhasil menarik seluruhnya, lidah Gilbert masih menjulur keluar, memperlihatkan sis-sisa cairan kental yang menempel di sana. Sekali lagi Ivan menahan napas, sebelum Gilbert sempat duduk dengan benar dan memasukkan lidahnya itu, Ivan dengan cepat menahannya dengan jempol dan mendorong Gilbert terbaring di atas kasur.

" _W-Wha—_ "

"Gawat sekali, Gil." Bisikan Ivan yang terdengar sangat berat itu membuat Gilbert melirik panik. Setidaknya sampai dia merasakan milik Ivan yang masih tegang itu berusaha menusuk lubangnya yang masih tertutup celana, "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menghamilimu sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada semakin parau. Dari sudut ini, Gilbert bisa melihat dengan baik taring yang semakin panjang saat Ivan menggertakkan giginya.

Aah.

Sungguh... binatang liar macam apa yang baru saja dia bangkitkan?

Rasanya seakan kedua iris merah Gilbert telah berkabut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan namun juga antusias di saat yang bersamaan. Gilbert menutup mulutnya, menghisap jempol Ivan. Tangannya yang lain menuntun Ivan untuk masuk ke balik kaosnya, meraba _nipple-_ nya yang menegang. Setelah semuanya di tempat, Gilbert mulai bersusah payah membuka celananya sementara kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan setiap bagian yang sedang Ivan sentuh.

"I...vanh."

"Kau..." semakin menekan jarinya di dalam mulut Gilbert dan mencubit _nipple_ itu, Ivan merubah posisinya sehingga mengurung Omeganya sendiri, "...menginginkannya?"

Suara Gilbert tercekat saat mendengat itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya yang bebas, "Lakukan saja... bodoh!" teriaknya pada akhirnya.

Masih tidak mau jujur seperti biasa, walau begitu kali ini Ivan tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu..." membuka mulutnya, dia kembali menggigit tengkuk Gilbet dengan cukup dalam, "...aku akan melakukan sesukaku."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Ivan membalikkan tubuh Gilbert sehingga dia melakukan serangannya dari belakang. Sesuai dengan permintaan terdalam Gilbert, Ivan melepas seluruh pakaian yang Gilbert kenakan, di saat yang sama dia hanya mencium dan mengendus sekitar leher Gilbert. Tangannya masih meraba bagian depan tubuh pria itu, meski tidak melakukan lebih dari meraba atau sekedar mencubit pelan.

Semua perlakuan setengah hati ini membuat Gilbert semakin frustasi. Dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan mulutnya yang ditutupi dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat dia merasakan angin mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya langsung, dia sedikit berharap sentuhan Ivan akan sedikit mengurangi fokus dinginnya di sana.

Tapi, sentuhan itu tidak kunjung datang.

Ivan terus menyerang daerah bahu hingga lehernya, tapi dia seolah sengaja mengabaikan bagian yang paling membuat Gilbert bergerak tak nyaman sekarang. Tubuh mereka telah dipenuhi peluh, Gilbert hanya bisa bernapas dari mulutnya yang terus terbuka mengumpulkan oksigen. Ivan memeluknya dari samping, masih menyerang tengkuknya sementara Gilbert menahan diri dengan meremas sprei di dekatnya. Dia mulai melirik ke arah Ivan frustasi sembari mendekatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke milik Ivan yang sedari tadi hanya menyentuhnya tanpa melakukan lebih.

"Ivan... sudah cukup..." bisiknya memohon. Walau begitu, Ivan masih belum berhenti menggigit bahunya. Apalagi sekarang Ivan justru menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak, mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan kuat, "...Van...Vany—ah!" ucapnya reflek menjambak rambut pria di belakangnya.

Pria berambut cokelat _beige_ itu memberi jilatan terakhir sebelum melepas dirinya dari Gilbert, "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Gil," menyeringai penuh arti, Ivan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal sembari menunggu Gilbert menoleh ke belakang, "memangnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kita perlu melakukan semuanya secara bertahap, _da._ " Ucapnya asal, tahu sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda Omeganya itu. Sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban keras kepala apa lagi yang akan diberikan pria albino tersebut.

Hanya saja kali ini, Ivan sadar dia belum siap menantikan semuanya.

"Tahapan itu... tidak perlu."

Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya, sedikit kepayahan sebelum menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi menungging. Ivan membuka mulutnya yang terasa mengering ketika Gilbert menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal sementara kedua kakinya menahan pinggangnya tetap di atas. Gilbert memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam lubang yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pelumasnya dan berkedut seolah mengundang sang Alfa ke dalam sana.

" _Mess me up completely, you stupid!_ "

Wajah Ivan langsung berubah merah sepenuhnya. Tidak mengantisipasi serangan semacam ini, dia menutup wajahnya yang terasa beruap dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Melihat ini, Gilbert nyaris berteriak kesal hingga tiba-tiba Ivan meraih rambutnya dan menekannya kasar di atas bantal.

"Akh! Ivan—!?"

"Gil... sudah kuduga, aku memang—" tubuh Gilbert menegang ketika Ivan memposisikan dirinya. Milik Alfa yang sangat besar dan juga siap menghajar prostatnya itu membuat wajah Gilbert memucat ketika dia mencoba melihat ke bawah, "—tidak pernah salah memilih Omegaku."

Bau Alfa yang sedang _rut_ seketika kembali mendominasi seisi ruangan. Walau begitu, Gilbert tidak bisa konsentrasi merasakan Ivan yang langsung memasukkan seluruhnya dalam sekali gerakan. Menghajar titik yang sedari tadi tak tergapai karena posisinya yang terlalu di dalam. Bau sang Alfa kemudian titik sensitifnya yang akhirnya tersentuh membuat Gilbert berteriak tanpa suara, kedua pupilnya membulat sempurna dan lidahnya nyaris menjulur keluar.

Ruangan yang langsung menyempit membuat Ivan menggertakkan giginya. Menyadari mengapa, Ivan tertawa kecil sembari menyisir sebagian rambutnya ke belakang, "Langsung keluar, _da?_ Sudah berapa lama kau menahannya?" tidak ada jawaban—tentu saja, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, membuat lehernya yang merah menggoda terekspos semakin jelas.

"Berisik... hngh—diam dan bergeraklah..." bisikan Gilbert membuat Ivan kehilangan senyumannya. Terlebih ketika Gilbert menoleh ke belakang dengan seringai yang masih terpasang di wajah tampannya, "...tidak mungkin kau hanya sampai sini, 'kan? Tuan Alfa."

Dan kata-kata itu memicu insting Ivan dengan sangat baik. Ivan maju dan kembali menggigit leher Gilbert sementara kedua tangannya meraih dada Gilbert dan mencubitnya kuat. Bagian bawah Ivan bergerak cepat dan kasar, menghajar titik yang sama seolah memastikan Gilbert kehilangan suaranya.

Gilbert mendesah keras di dalam ruangan ini, kedua tangannya hanya bisa meremas sprei kusut di bawahnya. Rasanya seolah kedua matanya akan berputar ke belakang merasakan kenikmatan yang terus menerjang begitu dia membiarkannya. Namun rasa takut yang juga menekannya membuat Gilbert tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk melawan, entah bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai Ivan dan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada _beast_ itu.

"Gil... apa kau tahu..." tanpa berhenti bergerak, Ivan mulai mencium pucuk kepala Gilbert yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan, "...aku tidak pernah meraihmu karena aku memang pengecut, tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatku bertahan."

Menggigit cuping telinga Gilbert, Ivan memberi tusukan terakhir yang sangat dalam.

"Aku tahu... suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali padaku."

Gilbert tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab begitu Ivan langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Omega itu. Menjepit lidah Gilbert di antara dua jarinya.

"Detik saat kedua mata kita bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu kau akan menjadi milikku cepat atau lambat."

Tertawa kecil meski terdengar nada lelah di sana, Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku penasaran apakah ini karena instingku sebagai Alfa? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Meski tahu pertanyaan itu tidak akan bisa dijawab, Ivan tetap tersenyum. Dia menarik tangannya yang telah penuh dengan saliva Gilbert, membiarkan kepala Omeganya itu terjatuh lagi di atas bantal. Dia kembali berdiri tegak sembari mengusap lekukan punggung Gilbert dengan jari yang penuh saliva milik Gilbert sendiri. Ivan menahan sisi-sisi pinggang Gilbert dan menghujam sekali lagi.

"Ha!? A-Aakh! Ivan, Ivan!"

"Ggh... Gil..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tidak memisahkan diri begitu Ivan mengeluarkan seluruh cairanya ke dalam. Gilbert merasa tak nyaman, perutnya seperti diisi oleh cairan hangat yang mau tidak mau dia tahu itu apa. Belum lagi dengan ikatan _knot_ yang membuat Gilbert tidak mungkin bisa bergerak lagi lebih dari ini.

Ivan telah... mengikatnya sepenuhnya.

Gilbert jelas tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

Sebelum Gilbert tahu dia akan memikirkan semua pilihan ini lagi, Ivan turun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Alfa itu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua selama penyatuan ini berlangsung. Sesekali Gilbert mendesah menahan sakit juga gesekan di dalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah dengan tuntutan Alfa di belakangnya.

Ivan meraih milik Gilbert yang juga masih menegang dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan stabil. Memberi kenyamanan Omega itu selama proses _knot_ berlanjut. Saat itu pula, Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya membuat iris _violet_ dan _dark red_ itu kembali bertemu.

Gilbert yang lebih dulu menjilat bibir Ivan sebelum akhirnya Ivan merespon dengan membuka mulutnya. Mereka kembali berciuman setelah sekian lamanya, melilitkan lidah masing-masing, dan menuntut perlawanan untuk membuat ciuman liar ini semakin panas.

Setidaknya mereka berdua tahu.

Seteleh _knot_ ini selesai pun, tidak mungkin mereka akan selesai hanya sampai di sini.

Masih banyak waktu terbuang yang perlu mereka gantikan saat ini.

Selama mereka berciuman dan saling menukar saliva satu sama lain, rasanya seperti dimensi di dunia lain juga berputar. Di dalam memori yang tidak pernah dijelaskan bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, sosok mereka yang masih mengenakan baju SMA itu terlihat berdiri berhadapan.

Gilbert Beilschmidt sedang memegang bola sepaknya.

Dan Ivan Braginsky sedang memeluk buku tebalnya.

Jarak sekitar sepuluh meter di antara dua anak manusia itu membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas. Belum lagi dengan kabut yang menghalangi pandangan siapapun yang berada di sana. Mereka berdua hanya tahu ada seseorang di depan mereka namun mereka tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa itu dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tapi, entah kenapa... baik Ivan dan Gilbert itu tersenyum.

Saling berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, mereka akhirnya berpisah...

...hanya dengan satu keyakinan, bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, _mate._ "

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Beberapa minggu setelahnya...

"— _Well,_ aku tahu dia memang tipe pria yang selalu _moody_ di waktu yang tidak tepat, tapi bukan berarti aku harus melayani _moody-_ nya itu setiap saat, 'kan?"

Alfred F. Jones menghela napas panjang yang sangat kentara.

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Gil. Kenapa Omegaku harus seperti ini!? Aaaaaa!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt hanya tertawa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Seolah dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar keluhan ini hingga rasanya sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Hal yang membuat Gilbert tidak perlu mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu lebih dalam dan dia bisa tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Hanya saja di kasus Alfred dengan Omeganya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland itu, mungkin kesalahan ada di pihak dua-duanya. Alfred yang tidak terlalu peka—atau bahkan kadang memilih pura-pura tidak peka. Dan Arthur yang tidak mau jujur—diperparah dengan sikap gengsi yang selalu ingin meninggikan dirinya.

Semua pasangan memang memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing sih.

Gilbert dan pasangannya sendiri bukanlah pengecualian.

"Hei, Gil... kau dengar aku, 'kan?" raung Alfred lagi begitu dia mendengar Gilbert kembali menarikan kesepuluh jari di atas _keyboard -_ nya. Menyandarkan dagunya di atas sandaran kursi, Alfred menggeser kursi itu ke samping sahabatnya, "Menurutmu kenapa ya? Kalian sama-sama Omega, _so... help me out here, will ya?_ "

Mendengar suara permohonan Alfred, memancing rasa iba juga pada laki-laki yang lemah dengan siapapun yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Ya itu—"

"Pikirkan sendiri dengan otakmu yang sudah karatan, Alfred."

Sama-sama tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara yang mereka kenal, Alfred dan Gilbert menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak jauh dari mereka, Ivan Braginsky berdiri dengan senyuman dingin tertera jelas di wajahnya. Gilbert hanya tertawa kaku melihat Alfanya sementara sang Alfred masih melihat Ivan dengan malas.

"Kalau anakku ketularan bodohmu, aku akan membunuhmu lho."

Alfred mendengus keras. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, "Haa? Kalau dia bodoh sih itu karena kau—"

Jeda sejenak, Alfred seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Alfa _American_ itu langsung berdiri tegak hingga kursinya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"—eh tunggu, kau bilang apa?"

Ivan tidak menjawab apapun, hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan memiringkan kepalanya. Saat Alfred melirik Gilbert pun, sahabatnya itu hanya menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu." Gerutu Gilbert sembari mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Daripada kau harus melayani omongannya yang tidak penting." Balas Ivan apa adanya. Dia memegang bahu Gilbert dan sedikit memijatnya, "Lagipula aku sudah bicara dengan Arthur untuk mengurangi jam kerjamu agar lebih banyak istirahat." Tambahnya.

Gilbert masih diam walau dalam hati dia menyetujui perkataan Alfanya itu, "...Terserah kau saja."

Alfred masih terpaku di posisinya berdiri. Sampai dia tersenyum lebar dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, " _Wow, guys... really?_ " tertawa keras, Alfred menunjukkan ekspresi ikut senangnya dan mungkin nyaris memeluk pasangan di depannya, " _CONGRAT—_ "

"ALFRED!"

Teriakan Arthur dari jauh membuat Alfred kaget dan reflek bergidik. Dia dan juga kedua temannya melihat Arthur berdiri di ujung lorong dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang, sebelah tangannya lagi memegang beberapa lembaran kertas yang sepertinya adalah laporan Alfred padanya hari ini.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk segera ke ruanganku jika sudah selesai, 'kan!? Kau ini—ukh!"

Tiba-tiba Arthur memegang mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Alfred kaget melihat ini, "Artie!?" dia berniat untuk lari mendekati Omega-nya yang kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di dekatnya.

"Oi, Al!" panggilan Gilbert membuat Alfred berhenti dan berbalik. Saat itu pula, Gilbert langsung melempar suatu benda dan Alfred reflek menangkapnya. Melihat apa benda itu, Alfred tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia melihat Gilbert yang menyeringai dari kursinya, "Beri aku _game_ terbaru jika hasilnya positif, bodoh."

Alfred hanya tertawa kaku lalu mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang, Ivan mendengus pelan dan duduk di kursi Alfred, "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menerima _game_ baru itu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Gilbert menoleh.

"Ivan—"

Tanpa mau menerima protes lagi, Ivan langsung menangkap bibir Gilbert, "Ha!? He-Hei, tunggu—hmph!?" Omega berambut putih keperakan itu mencoba melawan, namun perbuatannya justru membuat Ivan menekan ciumannya lebih dalam. Ivan berdiri lagi dan mendorong Gilbert hingga terbaring di atas mejanya sendiri. Menggeser seluruh peralatan di sana, Ivan memeluk tubuh Gilbert dan memperdalam lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut di bawahnya itu.

Meski terkesan kuat, Ivan tetap merengkuh tubuh Gilbert hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang ada tambahan nyawa di antara mereka yang harus membuatnya lebih menghargai keinginan tubuh Gilbert. Walau dari desahan dan suara basah yang muncul di antara mereka jelas memberi tanda bahwa Gilbert tidak keberatan sama sekali.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya, Gil._ "

Bisikan yang Ivan keluarkan menggunakan bahasa kelahiran di dekat telinganya itu membuat Gilbert terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Setidaknya sampai dia ikut tertawa pelan lalu memegang sisi-sisi kepala Ivan, memaksa Alfanya itu agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling menatap lurus.

" _Ich auch, idiot._ " Kembali mencium bibir Ivan sekilas, Gilbert mendorong Ivan agar dia bisa kembali berdiri dengan benar sembari merapikan kemeja kerjanya, "Tapi, aku akan lebih senang jika kau mau mengurangi cemburumu pada Al, karena sejujurnya kadang kau berlebihan sampai terasa menyebalkan."

Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melirik ke arah lain, " _I can't help it._ " Pria berdarah _Russian_ tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko karena serigala bisa mencuri kapan saja."

" _Hey, come on—_ "

_**DRAP** _

_**DRAP** _

_**DRAP** _

Suara seseorang berlari kencang ke arah mereka berada membuat Gilbert dan Ivan menoleh. Ketika pasangan itu melihat Alfred yang muncul dari balik tembok, mereka menunggu terlebih dahulu sampai dia berhenti mengatur napasnya yang kewalahan. Alfred berdiri tegak dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di depan dadanya saat kedua iris biru langitnya berbinar.

Aah, tentu saja.

Senyuman Ivan dan Gilbert yang menyusul berindikasi bahwa mereka semua telah mengerti...

"GILBERT! IVAN!"

...sekarang waktunya membuka lembaran baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**So** _ _**,** _ _**if I run it's not enough** _ _**  
** _

_**You're still in my head forever stuck** _ _**  
** _

_**Y** _ _**ou can do what you wanna do** _ _**  
** _

_**I love your lies** _ _**,** _ _**I'll eat 'em up** _

_**.** _ _**  
** _

_**But don't deny the animal** _ _**  
** _

_**That comes alive when I'm inside you** _

_\- Maroon 5 (Animals)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Google Translate** _

_**Sestra - сестра (Russian)=** _ _Sister_

 _**Ya lublyu tebya - я люблю тебя (Russian)** _ _= I love you_

 _**Ich auch, idiot (German)=** _ _Me too, stupid_

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my FanFiction (Kira Desuke) hahahaha~  
> Maybe you want to check my doodle for this fic x"D  
> https://www.deviantart.com/desuke13/art/Fic-Animals-Sketch-790499132


End file.
